Reeborn
by Luka-sama
Summary: Morir en un accidente de tráfico y renacer en el mundo de Harry Potter, sería el sueño de cualquier fanático. Lamentablemente Jacqueline no era una verdadera fanática, pero si quería cambiar las cosas para mejor con su poco conocimiento. Emparejamientos: GinnyXHarry RonXHer BillXFleur, posible OCxCharlie.
1. Capítulo 1: Donde estoy?

_Harry Potter No me pertenece._

**Reeborn **

**Capítulo 1: ¿Dónde estoy?**

Había muchas cosas que ella sabía cuándo murió, bueno eso era obvio tomando en cuenta que muere a la edad de 18 años en medio de un accidente de tráfico. La idea de morir por supuesto le aterra en ese momento y siente lágrimas al ver todo a su alrededor en llamas. Ve a los socorristas sacar el cuerpo de su padre y hermano menor, lo que la hace sonreír de alivio antes que la saquen a ella. Ve como su padre está de pie con sangre en su rostro, como su hermano es atendido por un paramédico en la ambulancia pero despierto.

Ella por supuesto no tiene la misma suerte.

No siente la parte inferior.

Está bien morir.

Claro le aterra.

Pero sabe que no hay otro camino.

Así que cierra los ojos, ante los gritos de su padre sabe que lo ha dejado solo, como su madre unos años atrás.

.

.

.

Cuando vuelve abrir los ojos, todo parece blanco y una luz a su alrededor la hace gimotear. Todo parece demasiado brillante y además de grande, enorme y gigantesco. Todo gira rápidamente y antes de saberlo está en los brazos de una mujer. Eso hace detenerla un momento, el rostro de la mujer parece muy grande y su cuerpo apenas si acepta las ordenes de moverse. Las imágenes del accidente la hacen llorar un poco, estaba asustada y esperaba morir.

¿Qué está pasando?

La mujer la acurruca contra su rostro y dice algo, en un idioma que claramente no es español o inglés. Comienza a tensarse, su idioma original es el español, el inglés lo fue conociendo conforme creció y estaba empezando a estudiar japonés…no era la mejor con los idiomas, pero ocupaba trabajo y sabes idiomas ayudaba.

Otra gente habla a su alrededor.

¿Francés?

Probablemente.

— Jacqueline—dice la mujer de grandes ojos azulados cuando la ve a través de su rostro cansado, pero realmente brillante.

¿Jacqueline?

Por algún motivo que no entiende, está muy cansada y cae en un extraño sueño.

Se siente cansada.

Quiere llorar.

Quiere ir a su hogar.

.

.

.

Han pasado dos meses desde su "accidente" a pesar de lo mucho que ella había creído eso en su anterior vida pasada, parece que ha terminado renaciendo de nuevo, pero no está segura de sí es su mundo de origen ya que todo parece algo antiguo. Claro que la idea de universos múltiples no había sido muy aceptada en su anterior vida, ahora que estaba viviendo este suceso, no podía decir mucho al favor de su anterior lógica.

Su nombre en esta vida era Jacqueline, aunque las personas de su familia solían decirle Jackie de cariño.

Jacqueline Carlier.

Para su completa sorpresa, parece que su memoria de la anterior vida estaba intacta, los recuerdos y conocimientos estaban con ella, lo cual era una ventaja y desventaja a la vez. Todo parecía tener más sentido pero de forma confusa, después de todo el desarrollo del cerebro termina a los seis años y en su bebe estado, no todo era procesado.

Lo segundo.

Hacer popo en su pañal es una experiencia desagradable.

Tercero.

Extrañaba mucho a su anterior familia.

En su anterior vida desde que su madre había muerto, ella había asumido el papel de mujer de la casa, ayudando a su padre con la cocina y el cuidado de su hermano. Había madurado incluso antes que sus amistades, por lo cual volver a ser un bebé, era algo de lo cual no estaba del todo feliz.

Cuarto.

El idioma.

En su anterior vida había sido (modestia aparte) una chica bastante buena con los números, cálculos y la historia. Pero bien dice el dicho, nadie es perfecto y aunque destacara en casi cualquier área de su vida, los idiomas no eran algo que ella le gustara. Aprender inglés había sido toda una tragedia de años y el japonés fue un poco por hobbie, que nunca logro dominar y apenas sabía decir algunas francés.

Así que tuvo que revivir en un mundo con el idioma francés.

Era una completa tortura.

Su madre, una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera dorada como el sol y ojos azules como el agua, siempre le hablaba en las mañanas y ella sinceramente no entendía nada. Si los bebes se sentían así, no los culpaba por llorar a cada rato.

Su padre no era tan apuesto como su madre, era un hombre de cabellera castaña y ojos chocolate con apariencia bastante normal para una modelo como su madre. Pero ese hombre, al igual que el padre de su anterior vida, parecía amarla como la niña de la casa y siempre la veía con ojos soñadores al alzarla.

La ultima adición a su familia.

Jason.

Su hermano mayor.

A diferencia de otras amistades de su anterior vida, en esta parecía estar destinada a una familia amorosa. También se debía a que su hermano mayor de siete años, parecía encantado con tenerla en casa y parecía destinado a cuidarle de cualquier cosa. Su cabello era rubio como el de su madre y sus ojos chocolate tan cariñosos como los de su padre.

Su familia parecía estar bien acomodada en dinero, ya que tenían sirvientes y cocineros. Una completa diferencia a la vida de pobreza y duros momentos que había pasado antes, no fue hasta ya adolecente con becas y mejoras en el trabajo de su padre que lograron acomodarse para estar bien.

Pero tener tantas cosas.

Era extraño.

Su padre quien acababa de llegar a la habitación, la tomo de la cuna para sonreírle mientras le hablaba.

En un idioma que no conocía.

Suspiro internamente antes de verlo fijamente y mover las manos, eso parecía hacerlo feliz y no se equivocaba, su padre sonrió alegre de verle.

Algo que no había cambiado en ella, era la necesidad de ver a la gente a su lado feliz.

.

.

.

Los primeros dos años de su vida se concentraron en aprender el idioma que hablaban a su alrededor, no fue fácil y parece que había preocupado a su familia al no entenderlos. Pero no podían culparla a ella, era difícil comprender, pero con dos años de esfuerzos, la mayoría de palabras estaban en su cerebro y podía comunicarse con los demás. No decía que no extrañaba su anterior vida, pero esta tampoco era mala, tener a gente que te ama a tu alrededor, hacía que no llorara tanto en las noches por lo perdido y aprendiera a disfrutar de su realidad.

Su madre Michelle parecía encantada con ella cuando le pedía que le contara historias, aprender a hablar no era tan difícil como aprender a escribir. Además sería demasiado extraño que una niña de dos años supiera leer sin causar alborotos.

—Ya llegue—hablo Jason desde la puerta de la entrada al llegar de sus clases.

Algo que había descubierto es que estaban en Francia, lo que indicaba que parecía haber revivido en su mismo mundo, pero para su desconcierto en una época más antigua. La falta de televisores o cosas modernas como ella solía conocer, la hicieron gimotear internamente.

Había sido una amante de los juegos de video en su anterior vida, tendría que esperar muchos años por algo de tecnología.

—Hermano—dijo ella corriendo donde él estaba alzando las manos emocionada.

Jason sonrió amablemente antes de alzarla entre sus brazos, con nueve años era pequeño pero valiente lo reconocía.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy?—pregunto su madre cuando este llego al sofá y la dejo sentarse a su lado.

A pesar de ser joven, Jason tenía un complejo de hermano mayor y cuando lo abrazaba se ponía extremadamente feliz. Ella podía pensar que lo había heredado de su padre que también parecía amar a su familia.

—Muy bien, aunque las matemáticas son aburridas—dijo su hermano con un suspiro.

Le hubiera encantado decirle que podría enseñarle si quisiera, pero pensó que eso alertaría que no era una bebe normal, lo último que quería era llamar mucho la atención.

La familia siguió hablando animadamente.

Jacqueline no estaba del todo acostumbrada a su nueva vida, pero amaba estar rodeada de estas personas. Pensaba que si estaba destinada a renacer en una vida así, no era del todo malo.

.

.

.

Algo cambio el primero de octubre de su segundo año, su madre había entrado corriendo muy temprano a la habitación tomando cosas en maletas antes que ella pudiera procesar que pasaba. Horas después ella estaba en medio de un extraño carruaje con su padre y hermano frente a ella, lo único que la tranquilizo fue ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro de su hermano. Algo había pasado entonces con los mayores.

—¿Mami?—pregunto cuando el carruaje comenzó a correr rápidamente, todo parecía confuso.

—Tranquila mi princesa, vamos a irnos a un lugar seguro—le dijo besándole la frente.

Eso la fastidio, ella tenía la capacidad para entender que algo estaba pasando, pero nadie parecía querer decirle que era.

Antes de darse cuenta estuvieron en medio de un avión.

Sus ojos parecían cansados.

Odiaba que los niños durmieran tanto.

.

.

.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando los siguientes cinco años los paso viviendo en Estados Unidos, aunque no tan grande como la de sus padres al notar que no bien pasado el mes ella podía comunicarse perfectamente en inglés, cuando el francés su idioma natal le había sido tan difícil. Incluso había terminado ayudando a su hermano acostumbrarse cuando se le dificulto un poco, pero era inteligente y también rápidamente se adaptó.

Crecer no era tan malo al igual que la escuela, en su anterior vida había sufrido algunos abusos pero en esta nueva vida, todo parecía bendecirla, como por ejemplo los genes de su madre. Ser una chica de cabellera castaña claro y ojos azules con rostro de porcelana, hacen una gran diferencia. No es que en su anterior vida fuera fea, pero no tan modelo como ahora. Además la falta de madre y mala idea de la moda o relaciones sociales complicaron todo.

Ahora tenía una madre, que sentía era lo mejor de renacer, además de que esta la instruía en ser femenina y elegante.

Los niños no tenían ninguna oportunidad al verla. Además la materia era fácil, para su desconcierto, todo a su alrededor demostraba que estaba en su mundo, tanto la historia que podía estudiar, como las materias comunes que recordaba.

Lo cual era genial, estaba adelantada y solía leer libros más universitarios a ocultas de sus padres. No quería atrasarse en su anterior intelecto y esperaba entrar a una mejor universidad ahora con una mejor carrera.

Podría ser abogada.

En su anterior vida había sido buena reteniendo información y odiaba perder alguna discusión, pero anteriormente había iniciado sus estudios en Administración por una jugosa beca que no pensó desaprovechar. Si estudiaba lo suficiente ahora, tal vez haría una locura como estudiar ambas. Después de todo su padre era un empresario famoso dueño de varios bancos a nivel mundial, mientras su madre era anteriormente…

Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía mucho de su madre. Ella parecía ser una mujer de alta sociedad conocedora de muchos campos, pero había decidido la vida de educar a sus hijos y concentrarse en su familia.

Nunca había pensado mucho en eso.

Hasta que una tarde de sus 8 años, esa señora había entrado en su hogar.

Su nombre era Apolline, un nombre extraño, pero al escucharle hablar en acento francés, no pudo esperar mucho. La hermosa mujer de cabellera platina, llego con una niña que presento como Fleur, lo cual la hizo sentir algo desanimada. Había pensado en esta vida que era hermosa, pero luego de ver a la niña salida de anuncio de portada, supuso que siempre existe alguien mejor que uno.

Incluso en la belleza.

Tuvo que sacar su oxidado francés cuando su madre le indico que atendiera a la niña que era un año mayor que ella. Pero niña después de todo, contando su propio conocimiento de vida pasada, ella podría bien cumplir veinte años. Así que después de un intercambio de palabras, acordaron jugar a la fiesta de té, donde Fleur pareció sorprendida que usara té real.

Explico vagamente que le gustaba tanto el té que le pidió a su cocinero que le enseñara a prepararlo y curiosamente era buena. Tal vez que en su anterior vida se encargara de la comida, con temor a que su padre y hermano murieran intoxicados, había funcionado. Claro que antes no había tenido ingredientes tan sofisticados como ahora.

—Mi hermana menor acaba de nacer, su nombre es Gabrielle—dijo la niña con una sonrisa feliz.

Al igual que Jason, parecía enamorada de su hermana mayor, algo que era normal, en su vida pasada ella también amo a su hermano menor.

Aunque ahora ella era la menor.

Siguió hablando con la niña, pero se detuvo al escuchar del otro lado del salón a la señora Apolline discutir con su madre, en voz baja pero aun así ella pudo captar palabras. Algo sobre que estaba indignada que dejara a su familia por un tipo como su padre, algo sobre una familia Black y otras cosas que no entendió.

Al final su madre parecía algo roja de la furia, pero no explotaba.

Frunció el ceño.

—Mamá dice que eres una prima lejana—dijo Fleur algo apenada, que no parecía que ella fuera la mayor entre ambas.

¿Prima?

Miro de reojo a su madre que parecía imponerse antes de callar a la mujer Apolline. Si se fijaba atentamente, ambas parecían muy familiares, lo cual indicaba que podrían ser hermanas o en el caso lejano, podrían ser primas.

Interesante.

Así que tenía más familia.

Se giró a ver a Fleur que lucía algo tímida probando su taza de té, antes de sonreír algo cariñosa ante la pequeña.

—Me alegra tener una prima, seremos grandes amigas—musito con una sonrisa antes de tomarle de la mano.

La pequeña pareció pestañear sorprendida, antes de sonreír de forma infantil.

Después de unas horas de juego donde Apolline y su madre parecían discutir sobre algo, la mujer que venía de visita bufo molesta antes de ir donde ambas. Fleur pareció algo decepcionada cuando se le indico que tendrían que irse, la mujer ni siquiera la volteo a ver hasta antes de irse. Su rostro molesto se suavizo antes de agacharse a su altura.

—Eres tan hermosa como mi hermana cuando tenía tu edad, con suerte tu saques algo más que su apariencia—murmuro antes de acariciarle la cabeza.

—Te enviare una carta por búho—había dicho Fleur emocionada antes de irse con su madre.

¿Búho?

Frunció el ceño sin entender bien de que trataba.

Su madre atrás de ella, suspiro de forma exagerada, antes de intercambiar una despedida algo más cálida con lo que parecía ser su hermana y su tía.

—¿Búho?—cuestiono a su madre, quien cambio el tema antes de hablar sobre algo de la hora del postre.

Lo dejo pasar.

La palabra Cheescake de fresa solía tener ese encanto sobre ella.

.

.

.

Su hermano resulto ser un experto en deportes, claro que ella lo sabía, pero cuando ella cumplió diez años y este fue a competir en un evento de esgrima a Inglaterra, no pudo evitar sentirse más orgullosa. Su hermano con 17 años era una estrella en su colegio, popular entre las chicas e inteligente, no se le podía pedir nada más. Si bien estaba en un equipo de basquetbol donde era bastante bueno, el esgrima y las artes marciales lo hacían lucir incluso mejor.

Ella había querido aprender, dado que tenía tanto tiempo libre de sus estudios (ya había estudiado tanto de derecho y administración que estaba incursionando en estudios de biología y algebra) que pensó que algún deporte no sería malo. En su vida pasada solo había corrido en competencias que le darían puntaje o becas.

Esto era un cambio nuevo.

Si bien su hermano la entrenaba como podía desde que tenía cinco años, era claro que se contenía con ella.

Él era mayor.

Pero era frustrante, sus padres la habían metido en las mismas academias que su hermano. Así que había aprendido de ellos y por deseo de su madre, tenía clases de piano unas dos veces por semana.

Aunque era buena para su edad, aun no estaba al nivel de su hermano.

Cuando su hermano gano sin piedad el campeonato, su familia fue a celebrar a un restaurante famoso de Inglaterra, ella estaba emocionada ya que en su vida pasada había amado los libros de Sherlock Holmes y estaba en la ciudad donde su ídolo ficticio estuvo. Además estaba orgulloso de su hermano y no dejaba de llenarle de besos la mejilla diciendo que era su héroe.

—Se supone que tu padre sea tu héroe—dijo su padre algo deprimido.

—Tranquilo Henri, es el día de tu hijo—hablo su madre en tono conciliador.

Mientras su hermano la puso en el suelo para reírse de su padre un rato, ella sonrió con cariño a su familia, antes que un destello llamara su atención. Una mujer parecía correr antes de que algo se cayera de sus manos, se separó de su familia que seguía hablando en la esquina sobre su padre para sujeta una extraña cadena que la mujer había tirado por accidente.

Quiso llamarla, pero la vio al final de un callejón tocando la pared.

¿Estaba loca?

Vio de reojo a su familia, antes de encogerse de hombros y caminar los pocos metros que los separaban, era un lugar cerrado así que no había manera de que algo malo le pasara. Si fuera peligroso, podría llevarla al hospital.

Pero se congelo cuando la pared de ladrillos comenzó abrirse por arte de…¿Magia?

¿Alguien estaría grabando una película?

Pensó que después de rencarnar con los recuerdos de su vida anterior, nada podría ser más extraño, pero siempre existe algo que te demuestra lo contrario. Cuando vio a la mujer traspasar por la pared, ella corrió detrás de ella, pero un sonido la hizo detenerse justo después de cruzar la pared.

Giro asustada para ver, que efectivamente, la pared que había desaparecido, volvió a la normalidad.

Su rostro debió ponerse pálido y sintió síntomas de haber perdido algo de presión. No tenía sentido que algo extraño pasara a estas alturas de su vida, pero tampoco tenía sentido que no pasara después de vivir una rencarnación. Salió del callejón con el rostro algo verde por las ganas de vomitar viendo en todas direcciones, tomo asiento en la entrada de un edificio, viendo a su alrededor gente por todos lados algo agitada.

Puso una mano en su rostro al ver algunos animales, que definitivamente no estaban en su libro de biología.

¿Dónde estaba?

Un pensamiento aun pero la inundo.

¿Su familia?

Giro a ver al callejón por donde había venido y como la pared seguía siendo, pues, pared. Sin duda los iba a preocupar muchísimo si no regresaba en este instante. Una sombra frente a ella la hizo alzar la vista confundida, unos grandes ojos de color azul marino la hicieron pestañear, antes que un rostro lleno de pecas y cabellera rojiza la vieran fijamente.

—¿Hola?—dijo ella en tono algo sarcástico y de mal humor.

Era algo que su familia conocía bien, si bien había nacido en una familia amorosa, ella tenía rasgos de su anterior vida. Lo cual significaba que cuando estaba de mal humor, era mejor alejarse unos metros si no querían que ella los hiciera volar.

Perderse en un lugar extraño.

Era exactamente como ponerla de mal humor.

El niño frente a ella…bueno no era niño, era mayor que ella, aunque estaba casi segura que mejor que Jason.

—Pareces algo perdida—hablo el chico desconocido causando que ella alzara una ceja.

—¿Debería aplaudir por tu ingenio?—dijo ácidamente antes de ponerse de pie frustrada.

Esto no tenía sentido, podría caminar hasta buscar una salida o hasta encontrar algún policía que le ayudara. Sentarse a llorar como una niña pequeña no era algo que debiera hacer.

—Podría ayudarte, mi nombres es Charlie Weasley—hablo el joven que parecía algo aburrido de su humor.

El pie se detuvo en el aire, antes que algo golpeara su cerebro como una bala. Giro rápidamente con pánico a ver al chico, que alzo una ceja ante su extraño cambio de actitud. Pero ese nombre era tan familiar, que la hizo bufar por bajo viendo a otro lado.

Era demasiado extraño y estúpido.

Pero tal vez era porque había pensado en magia cuando entro a este lugar, que tal vez la extraña coincidencia la hizo detenerse en sus propios pensamientos.

Era ridículo.

En su anterior vida había leído alguna vez los libros de Harry Potter, ya saben el niño que vivió y todo eso. Eso después de un buen debate con un conocido sobre que los libros son mejores que las películas, pero eso pudo haber sido a sus trece años anteriormente. Hace mucho tiempo y sin duda algo que no viene al caso.

Weasley puede ser un apellido común en este mundo.

— Jacqueline Carlier—se presentó con el mentón en alto, un pequeño orgullo que había formado en este nuevo mundo.

Vio al joven asentir.

—Puedo ayudarte a buscar a tu familia, debes estar aquí para comprar las cosas para Hogwarts—hablo el joven con una gran sonrisa.

Su mirada se congelo, antes de tragar con dificultad.

Una coincidencia.

Todo era una coincidencia.

J.K pudo haber inspirado el nombre de su colegio en algún colegio de Inglaterra de la antigüedad, no tenía nada que ver con esto, solo coincidencias, ella en su anterior vida si bien leyó los libros no fue tan fanática. Tal vez había discutido alguna vez sobre en qué casa pudo estar, pero nada del otro mundo.

Nunca investigo mucho o se preocupó por saber.

Si…coincidencia.

—Charlie Weasley te dije que no te separaras de nosotros—gruño una mujer pelirroja que caminaba apresuradamente hasta ellos con una niña pequeña en sus manos y dos niños aún mayores pero que eran gemelos idénticos.

Su mente exploto en ese momento, puede que no fuera una fanática muy interesada, pero hasta ella era capaz de reconocer a parte de la familia Weasley cuando los veía.

—Percy y Ron están con tu padre y… ¿Quién es esta pequeña niña?—dijo la mujer cuando la vio como un siervo que está en medio de una cacería.

—Su nombre es Jacqueline, parece estar algo perdida—hablo Charlie encogiéndose de hombros.

—Parece estar más bien—empezó uno de los gemelos.

—Asustada como para orinarse—termino el otro intercambiando miradas divertidas.

Les dirigió una mirada mortal no tan agradable, desde niña en esta vida podía jactarse de jamás haber orinado su cama.

—George Fred, silencio—gruño la mujer haciendo que su rostro estuviera pálido.

Incluso más.

Pero su mente seguía intentando encontrar una solución lógica a lo que estaba viendo frente a ella. Pero ninguna parecía tener sentido, más que remotamente pudo haber renacido en un universo algo diferente al suyo y que estuviera viendo a una familia importante en la historia de Harry Potter.

Pero no tenía sentido.

Bueno renacer en este mundo menos.

Si no fuera porque había vivido ya por diez años en este mundo, incluso pensaría que estaba en algún hospital en su mundo original en coma. Lo cual era malo, su padre no tendría dinero para pagar esa clase de seguros.

Giro a ver a la niña que parecía verla algo embelesada.

Se sintió algo incomoda ante su mirada.

—Eres muy bonita—hablo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa algo tímida inundo su rostro al igual que un leve sonrojo. Había dejado crecer su cabellera castaña clara hasta su espalda con algunos rizos, sus ojos azul claro también enmarcaban bien su rostro junto su piel de porcelana. Agradecía a los genes de su madre por eso.

Vio a los gemelos verse de reojo antes de encogerse los hombros.

—Puede decirse que—

—Tiene una belleza arriba del promedio—

Bufo por bajo ignorando su anterior buen humor.

Esto solo era un mal chiste del destino, ella no estaba en un mundo de Harry Potter y esta no era la familia Weasley de las historias.

—Bueno querida, nunca te había visto por aquí, debes ser una pequeña bruja que ira pronto a Hogwarts, debes estar feliz de ir a la escuela de magia más importante—hablo la madre de los niños con una sonrisa agradable.

En cambio ella se congelo, antes de sentir que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y terminar desmayada ante los gritos de la familia.

Bien.

Tal vez si estaba en medio de un mundo de magia.

Específicamente.

El mundo de Harry Potter.

**Fin**

_Bueno no tengo la menor idea, pero últimamente tengo obsesiones con Harry Potter y mangas coreanos que tratan de gente renaciendo en otros mundos. En fin esta historia nació surgida de eso, además he leído algunas historias de gente que vuelve en el tiempo en Harry Potter y cambia todo, lo cual me parece curioso._

_Si bien más adelante en la trama (si logro llegar hasta ahí) la historia toma un tono más lúgubre por la guerra, la idea es hacer un poco de comedia dado que el personaje principal está en la edad de George y Fred. Lo cual me tomara un tiempo ya que deberé leerme los libros y buscar en internet para hacerlo lo más leal posible._

_Pero tomen en cuenta que con un nuevo personaje, la historia no va ser exactamente igual. También tomando en cuenta que me base mucho en mi persona para crear al personaje principal, se pueden imaginar los cambios que le daré a la trama. Igual la mayoría de las parejas se van a mantener como en el libro original, ya que estuve bastante conforme con ellas._

_Así que pueden esperar en un futuro parejas como HarryxGinny RonxHermione Remusxtonks BillxFleur…entre otras._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	2. Capítulo 2: Soy un mago

_Harry Potter No me pertenece._

**Capítulo 2: Soy un mago.**

Jacqueline se despertó algo confundida, sintiendo que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y que había tenido un mal sueño sobre haber renacido en un mundo de magia. Lamentablemente para su salud mental, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver varias cabezas rojizas viéndola, por lo que tiro su cabeza nuevamente sobre la almohada donde estaba, con un brazo sobre sus ojos, pensando que ya tenía la vida suficientemente complicada como para hacerla peor.

¿Un mundo de magia?

¿En serio mundo?

Sabía que su vida no era tan fácil y la había pasado demasiado bien por los últimos diez años, pero ahora estaba en un universo donde lo de Harry Potter parecía ser real y además…guerra, no faltaban muchos años para una guerra.

Pero no era tan malo, ella no poseía magia después de todo.

Algo la golpeo con fuerza.

¿Fleur?

Su querida prima con la que se enviaba carta hace dos años y se visitaban en cumpleaños y algunas celebraciones. Siempre había pensado que la idea de enviar cartas por Búho no era normal, pero pensó que tal vez sería algo excéntrico de gente adinerada. Pero si este era el mundo de Harry Potter y su mala suerte la seguía de su vida pasada, su querida prima probablemente era la misma Fleur de los libros. Lo cual explicaría como el año pasado, ella parecía algo triste ante la idea de entrar a un internado en Francia y no verse tan seguido.

Se sentó de golpe alertando a los presentes.

Su madre debía saberlo, si era hermana de la madre de Fleur, ella debía poseer magia.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto la voz amable de lo que imagino, seria Molly.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no quería llorar, pero el golpe de información de su alrededor, era algo que no le gustaba. Pero se negó a llorar, ella no era una mocosa para andar sollozando, así que se limpió con fuerza el rostro con la manga de su ropa.

Ocupaba pensar sobre el asunto de lo que le rodeaba, pero ahora era más importante encontrar a su familia.

Sabía que había sido grosera con Charlie, quien ahora la veía desde una esquina del lugar con mirada analítica, tampoco es que lo conociera mucho ya que en los libros apenas si se mencionaba su aparición. Pero no podía hacer nada, los libros contaban todo desde la perspectiva de Harry más que todo si no se equivocaba, el mundo alrededor de este era extenso y siete libros no lo abarcaron.

También sabía que existían secuelas.

Se odio por no leerlas y conocer más de los protagonistas.

—Si me encuentro bien, pero estoy preocupada…mis padres deben estar buscándome—hablo con amabilidad que sabía podría ayudarla ahora.

El rostro de Molly se llenó de comprensión antes de asentir y acariciarle maternalmente su brazo.

—Arthur podría enviar un patronus por tus padres querida, solo dinos sus nombres—dijo la mujer con ternura.

Estaba por abrir la boca y decirle que, probablemente no funcionaria del todo, cuando la puerta se abrió de forma violenta. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a su madre con ojos llenos de seriedad mortal antes de abalanzarse sobre ella en un fuerte abrazo que le saco casi todo el aire que tenía.

Tan rápido como vino se marchó, cuando su madre se alejó de ella.

—Jacqueline Carlier, no sabes el miedo que nos has dado…¿Qué rayos haces aquí?—hablo con un fuerte acento francés que los años jamás pudieron quitar.

Lo cual la asusto.

Su madre se veía preocupada y enojada al mismo tiempo.

Mala combinación.

—Bueno…quería darle este collar a una señora y termine en…un lugar donde la magia parece real—hablo encogiéndose de hombros viendo a su madre lucir pálida.

Claramente sin intenciones de haberle querer dicho.

Suspiro.

Lo mejor hubiera sido fingir ignorancia, hacer que nada hubiera pasado y hacer a su madre feliz, pero no podía hacer eso. Aunque la idea de meterse dentro de un mundo mágico a punto de sufrir una guerra, no era la más agradable, la imagen de Harry Potter brillo en su mente. En su anterior vida le había leído el primer libro a su hermano cuando era niño, este parecía tan triste de la vida del niño que vivió, que había llorado. Claro que ella le explico que al final tiene una vida feliz y con hijos… ¿pero a cuanta gente perdió en el camino?

La idea de hacer algo era tentadora, aunque fuera una niña.

Aunque también en su época sabía mucho sobre paradojas del tiempo y que a veces las cosas pasan porque deben pasar. Una intervención de su parte en este mundo, incluso podría arruinarlo y hacer más daño que bien.

Bufo internamente, tenía tanto que pensar y en este momento.

Bueno no era el momento.

Vio a su madre en una acalorada discusión con la señora Weasley, donde parecía enojada de lo sucedido y ocupaba desquitarse con alguien. Su adorable y dulce madre, tenía un carácter fuerte con cualquiera fuera de su familia. Cuando vio a Arthur interferir intentando controlarlas, espero que algún encantamiento no saliera volando.

Apretó los puños cuando vio a su madre con la cara roja.

Quería gritar.

Quería que se callaran.

Ocupaba pensar.

Pero era una niña y su madre estaba ahí, pero no quería decir nada ya que se enojaría, pero estaba en un mundo de magia.

—Oye niña—hablo una voz a su lado, notando como Charlie estaba por decir algo.

Pero giro a verle enojada, pero en realidad eran los nervios, antes que a su alrededor todos se alejaran y la discusión se detuviera. Ella no sabe que paso, solo que sintió que se relajaba cuando todo el enojo parecía salir de su cuerpo por arte de magia.

Pero ese pensamiento.

Parecía más literal de lo que pensaba.

Bajo su vista para ver como sus manos y parte de sus brazos estaban cubiertos en llamas, no parecían quemarle la piel pero su ropa comenzó a hacerse ceniza. Alzo las manos sorprendidas viendo el fuego brillar entre sus manos. Era como si un cosquilleo se saliera de su cuerpo justo donde sus manos parecían algo adormecidas.

Era hermoso.

Era…

—Magia—susurro antes que las llamas se apagaran al igual que su enojo.

Pero al ver el rostro de su madre, supo que eso era algo que ella no quería.

Suspiro.

.

.

.

Los tres adultos habían salido de la habitación junto con el hijo mayor que se llamaba Bill, por supuesto. Las pocas dudas de que estaba en el mundo de Harry Potter, se habían desvanecido cuando ante su incredulidad, parecía que ella tenía capacidades mágicas. Estaba preocupada por hacer algo que su madre no quisiera, por algo no le había contado sobre la magia, pero por otro lado, suponía que gracias a esto de alguna forma estaría en medio de la trama principal de la historia. O tal vez la mala suerte jugaría en su contra y terminaría muriendo dentro de un año.

La mala suerte y ella parecían de la mano últimamente.

—Entonces eres una maga—

—Que nació en el mundo Muggle—

Dijeron los gemelos en perfecta sincronía, claramente más interesados en ella ahora que escucharon parte de su historia. Otros como Ginny la miraban fijamente con ojos ilusionados, Ron parecía algo avergonzado a su lado, Percy estaba cerca de la puerta sentado de forma aburrida.

Por ultimo Charlie estaba sentado cerca con Ginny en sus brazos, parecía curioso también, pero era el mayor de todos y quien mejor tomaba la situación.

Se encogió de hombros, no es que quisiera agregar que era una persona rencarnada y probablemente era mentalmente mayor que todos los presentes.

Mucha información que traería muchas preguntas que no pensaba contestar.

—La magia elemental no es sencilla y tú incluso pudiste fórmala sin ningún conocimiento…con estudios podrías ser muy talentosa—hablo Charlie asintiendo para sí mismo de forma sincera.

¿Magia?

Bueno ella era inteligente, estudiar magia no debería ser tan complicado, al menos en los libros no lo parecía…para Hermione. Sus ánimos disminuyeron sabiendo que aunque tuviera la posibilidad de entrar al mundo mágico, aún estaba la cuestión de su madre.

Miro de reojo a la puerta, que pronto se abrió.

Su madre entro luciendo un poco más relajada, pero claramente de mal humor aun. Por suerte le dejo despedirse de sus nuevos conocidos y recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de Molly y un suave palmeo en su cabeza de Arthur. Los gemelos le dijeron que dado que estaban en el mismo año podría escribirles, Ginny también parecía emocionada ante la idea de una carta.

Se fue sin prometer nada.

En medio del viaje vio a su madre que la sujetaba con firmeza del brazo, pasando pocos minutos después por la misma pared por la que ella entro.

—¿Mami?—llamo haciendo que ella se detuviera—¿Estas enojada?—pregunto algo temerosa de haberla enojado.

Esta se volvió con rostro alarmado antes de agacharse y abrazarla con suavidad, cuando se apartó noto sus ojos llenos de cariño, pero noto también la preocupación en sus ojos.

—Por supuesto que no tesoro, no hiciste nada malo solo es…el mundo mágico es muy peligroso, hubiera esperado que no tuvieras que involucrarte—hablo acariciando su cabeza antes de abrazarla con fuerza.

Sentía que su abrazo decía más de lo que sus palabras.

Así que solo se dejó acunar por su madre.

.

.

.

Cuando regreso al hotel donde se habían quedado hospedado, su padre y hermano la abrazaron con fuera preocupados de lo que pudo haberle pasado. Después de una media hora de eso, su madre los llamo a una reunión familiar, lo cual solo sindicaba malas noticias. La última vez de una reunión familiar, fue cuando Jason había usado el carro sin permiso y sufrido un pequeño accidente, lo cual la había hecho a ella llorar a mares ante los recuerdos de su anterior muerte en la vida pasada.

—Jacqueline ha despertado parte de mi sangre por lo que puede manifestar magia—explico su madre sin rodeos cuando todos se sentaron.

Trago saliva antes de ver la reacción de su padre y hermano, el primero pestañeo antes de asentir de forma pensativa, su hermano por otra parte frunció el ceño viéndola de inmediato con gran preocupación.

Parecía conocedor del tema.

Se sintió extremadamente mal de haber sido sacada por fuera, su lado infantil la hizo querer sacar eso en cara a las personas, pero su parte adulta dentro de su cuerpo, la hizo pensar que tal vez había una decisión de trasfondo que ella no podía ver.

Por más difícil que pueda ser.

—Jacqueline—su madre volvió a llamarla por su nombre completo, vaya eso demostraba la seriedad del asunto—el mundo mágico no es como lo pintan los cuentos de hadas…es un mundo peligroso del cual no quería que formaras parte—expresa con pesar en sus ojos y…¿culpa?

Una inmensa culpa que la hace pestañear confundida.

¿Por qué se culpaba?

—Jackie—le llama su padre quien ahora está sentado a su lado con una mano en su hombro—sé que todo esto parece complicado de entender, incluso para una niña tan inteligente como tú…pero lo que queremos decir es que tu madre proviene de una familia mágica, en cambio yo solo soy un humano común…es normal que nuestros hijos tengan parte de ambos—expreso con ternura como si le explicara a una niña.

Eso le gustaba.

Algunos adultos preferían tratarla en ocasiones como una mini adulta ya que se expresaba en ocasiones con mayor edad de la que su cuerpo demostraba, pero aunque incluso su madre y Jason la trataban con madurez, su padre siempre la trato como la niña que se suponía que era.

Aunque en esta ocasión, le hubiera gustado saber detalles.

—¿Jason?—pregunto viendo a su hermano confundida.

¿Su hermano también era un mago?

Vio como este suspiraba y bajaba la mirada, aunque su cuerpo era algo musculoso con 17 años, aún seguía siendo delgado al mismo tiempo. Pero a pesar de todo era demasiado alto, aunque si lo pensaba también su padre era un hombre que superaba un poco la estatura regular.

—Cuando era niño tuve un poco de aptitud para la magia, claro que no era muy fuerte como lo que tienes…además en esa época había un mago muy…peligroso, madre prefirió que no estudiara magia—musito este con algo de nostalgia pero más que todo preocupación.

Peligroso.

La imagen de Voldemort en su mente le causo un poco de intranquilidad, también porque de alguna manera estaba recordando la gran cantidad de memes que habían hecho con ese hombre en su mundo. Internet estaba lleno sobre comentarios sobre su nariz, que a pesar de ser un asunto grave ahora, no podía evitar le diera algo de gracia.

Claro que eso pensaba en su anterior vida, donde el hombre en si era un personaje ficticio y no afectaba en nada su vida.

Ahora…

Puso una mano en su mentón, no estaba segura de que edad tendrían Harry y Ron para calcular en que año había muerto el hombre…bueno muerto no, si no que luchado contra los Potter. Pero viendo que Ron parecía menor que ella en el callejón, ella ya debió haber nacido cuando eso sucedió.

Recordó la mudanza abrupta de su familia a Estados Unidos.

¿Estaría relacionado?

Bajo el rostro de forma pensativa.

—¿Por eso nos mudamos?—cuestiono en un susurro, pero el silencio del lugar los hizo escuchar.

Su madre suspiro.

—Recuerdas a tu tía Apolline, ella es mi media hermana y compartimos la sangre de nuestra madre…la cual no es del todo humana y por lo tanto la sangre especial fruye en nuestro interior. Mi padre era un miembro de una familia importante en el mundo—la forma en que hablo de su padre, el cual sería su abuelo la hizo estremecerse.

No sabía que haría su abuelo materno, pero ella entendía la mirada de odio de su madre para decidir, que nada bueno.

—Así que mi madre me oculto lo mejor que pudo del mundo mágico, me enseño en casa y cuando fui mayor de edad conocí a tu padre. Aunque mi madre no estaba de acuerdo, decidí casarme con él y alejarme del mundo mágico—musito lo último tomando la mano de su padre quien le sonrió con ternura y un amor inimaginable.

Volteo a ver a su hermano que sonreía con algo de preocupación aun.

—¿Es malo tener magia?—pregunto algo preocupada de no poder hacer nada en este mundo que ser simplemente una espectadora.

No creía tener un gran impacto en la historia original, tomando en cuenta que apenas si recordaba la trama principal. Pero había esperado haber hecho…alguna tontería para ayudar en partes importantes a los protagonistas, ya saben, no ser la protagonista, pero ser el secundario importante.

El secundario guapo del cual todos se enamoran.

—Claro que no querida, ahora el mundo mágico está bien, ese malvado mago desapareció y todo está bien—aunque su madre quería tranquilizarle, se notaba que no estaba creyendo del todo su propia afirmación—si tu quisieras podrías entrar a una escuela de magia, Apolline estaría encantada si fueras a la de Francia—añadió intentando animar la situación.

Pestañeo confundida, la idea del idioma francés aun la hacía escalofriar, podía hablarlo pero no escribirlo.

Además lo importante en realidad ocurría en Hogwarts.

Al igual que muchas cosas malas.

Suspiro.

—No entiendo bien todo aun…ahora solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi familia—hablo con la mirada más adorable que pudiera obtener.

Funciono.

Los tres miembros restantes de la familia se congelaron, antes de envolverla en un fuerte abrazo, antes de comentar que habían perdido la cena, sobre algo de ordenar pizza y ella saltando que deseaba comer sushi. Todo término olvidado en medio de la cena donde reían como si nada hubiera pasado las horas pasadas.

Excepto por Jacqueline, que en medio de las risas, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado.

Ocupaba tomar una resolución sobre su futuro.

Lo cual debía ser mucho para una niña de diez años, si no hubiera tenido una vida pasada.

.

.

.

Poco antes de que pasara un año de lo ocurrido, a mediados de octubre, Jacqueline tuvo tres cartas de posibles escuelas a las cuales asistir.

Colegio Ilvermorny de Magia y Hechicería, Academia Mágica Beauxbatons y Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Se sorprendió de conocer que había un colegio de magia y hechicería en Estados Unidos, pero nuevamente ella no fue una fanática muy interesada en saber estas cosas. De lo cual era uno de sus arrepentimientos de su vida pasada, todo sería mucho más diferente si recordara hechos importantes y pudiera ayudar en algo a los protagonistas.

Apolline si bien estaba completamente con la idea de que fuera a Francia, tuvo que decepcionarla a ella y Fleur cuando anuncio que elegiría Hogwarts. Su madre que estaba instalando la red Flu para poder viajar y comunicarse con ella, no pareció demasiado decepcionada, el peor fue su padre quien prácticamente lloro ante la idea de su hija en Inglaterra.

Jason no parecía tan mal, lo cual tuvo sentido cuando al comprar sus cosas en el Callejón Diagon, su hermano termino también con una varita nueva. Había estado confundida ya que este obviamente había pasado la mayor parte de su vida sin usar magia y pasado la edad para entrar a una academia.

—Ya que vas a aprender magia, madre dijo que sería bueno enseñarme un poco—hablo este encogiéndose de hombros no tan interesado en aprender magia.

Después de todo, tenía los deportes y su próxima entrada a la universidad en un año.

Este sonrió cuando vio su rostro preocupado.

—Además siento que será justo, así como yo te enseñe artes marciales y esgrima, te tocara enseñarme magia cuando vengas de vacaciones—dijo este revolviendo su cabellera.

Sonrió emocionada ante la idea de poder enseñarle algo más, aparte de las matemáticas.

La charla de hermanos término cuando su padre se arrojó sobre su pequeña bebe lloriqueando ante la idea de dejarla irse del nido. Cuando escucho a este hablar sobre no fijarse en niños, internamente se tranquilizó pensando que no tenía interés en niños menores.

Si supiera que tendría un profesor guapo sería diferente, pero además de Remus Lupin en algún año de su vida.

No tendría profesores muy interesantes.

Aunque tomando en cuenta su nula experiencia con magia como con cosas del mundo normal, probablemente no destacaría mucho. Para su desgracia no recordaba ni los hechizos básicos de los libros lo cual la hizo suspirar.

Hasta ahí iba la idea de resaltar como estudiante de por vida.

.

.

.

El primero de setiembre sin embargo, se despertó temprano después de haber dormido como una roca, no había tenido nervios recordando que algunas cosas peligrosas, no pasarían hasta al menos su tercer año. También que la mayoría de cosas malas pasarían alrededor de Harry Potter y tendría al menos tres años para prepararse hasta los dientes para ayudarlo. Ya podía imaginarse los hijos de este recordándola como la heroína que ayudo a salvar a su padre. Se levantó emocionada, desayuno con su familia, soporto los llantos de su padre y la diversión de su hermano quien al tener 17 años era legal de usar magia aunque no supiera.

Estúpida restricción de magia.

Aunque su madre le había informado parte del mundo mágico, era información muy vaga que la dejaría detrás del palo en sus clases. Cosas que ya conocía de su poca información que recordaba de los libros.

Así que antes de darse cuenta estaban frente a la plataforma 9 ¾, aunque su padre y hermano tuvieron dudas cuando su madre le informo como atravesar el lugar. Ella valientemente se arrojó primero a la incertidumbre y el temor estúpido de terminar contra una pared.

Cuando vio el andén lleno de personas, los nervios por fin la inundaron.

¿Es que ella era estúpida?

En su anterior vida había sido una antisocial de primera con mal humor y una familia pobre que proteger. Estaba abandonado las comodidades de su familia, para meterse en un mundo mágico donde no sería más que otros y probablemente con su usual mala actitud (que salía fuera de su familia) alejar a los demás a los cero segundos de conocerla.

Quiso vomitar por algún motivo.

Mientras caminaba lentamente por el lugar con su familia, estaba tentada a decirle a su padre que tal vez prefería estudiar en casa como su madre.

La marcha a su sentencia termino demasiado pronto y ahora debía despedirse de su familia.

El primero fue el fuerte abrazo de oso de su hermano, que la levanto unos centímetros sobre el suelo y lo permitió. No estaba segura cuanto duraría para volver a estar de esa forma y no quería llorar ante la despedida inminente.

—Debes escribirme una vez a la semana mínimo o iré hasta Hogwarts para darte una lección—sonrió cuando este la puso nuevamente sobre el suelo, para ser ahora abrazada por su padre.

Este tenía lagrimas que no oculto y que muchos otros vieron de manera divertida, junto algunas miradas de vergüenza.

Recordaba que en Harry Potter la historia no tenía solo magos buenos y viendo la cara de estirados de estos, la idea de Slytherin paso por su mente. Sabía que la gente buscaba estatus y consideraba indigno la actuación de su padre frente a los demás.

Pero a ella no le importo.

Tal vez porque no era una niña en su interior, tal vez porque amaba su actual familia y comprendía el sentimiento de perder a seres queridos.

Ella no iba desaprovechar la oportunidad de demostrarles eso.

—Te amo papi—dijo cuando este se separó antes de sonreírle.

Este sorbió las lágrimas antes de llorar en el hombro de su hijo mayor, que solo parecía resignado a la situación.

Su madre se puso frente a ella dándole un beso en la frente, cerró los ojos intentando grabar el calor en su mente. Su madre había sido lo mejor de esta nueva vida, el sentimiento de ser amada de su hermano y padre era bueno, pero ella en su vida pasada había perdido a su madre, tener nuevamente esa sensación materna la hacía suspirar.

—Muéstrales lo que Jacqueline Carlier puede hacer—hablo su madre con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Tembló un poco y trago pesado sin querer decirle lo asustada que estaba, tampoco decirle que su record de sobresalir probablemente desapareciera pronto.

Pero ella estaba orgullosa de ella.

Así que lo tomaría.

Asintió firmemente antes de subir el baúl al tren, con algo de dificultad. Miro de forma incomoda como la mayoría de gente parecía conocerse e ignoraban a la niña que pasaba entre ellos intentando disimular su existencia. Algunos niños la vieron de reojo, pero tan nerviosos como ella, no parecía procesar su existencia.

Puso el baúl en el espacio más alejado de todos, aprovechando que estaba vacío y con suerte así seguiría.

Se abrazó a las rodillas colocando su barbilla entre estas.

Bien ahora estaba camino a Hogwarts.

¿Ahora qué?

Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, salto un poco alzando la vista para ver a dos caras exactamente iguales que le hicieron pestañear.

—Te lo dije Fred esa cara se me hacía familiar—

—Lo se George me sorprende ver a la niña aquí—

Ambos niños tomaron asiento frente a ella, lo cual la hizo tensarse un poco. Sabía en una parte dentro de ella, que una posible amistad con los gemelos Weasley le abriría puertas para conocer a Harry Potter en un futuro y ayudarle, a como también que esos dos eran famosos por sus travesuras y que irremediablemente terminaría dentro de alguna.

Además.

Una parte triste del último libro había sido la muerte de Fred, aunque aún no podía distinguir cual era cual, era algo que le gustaría evitar si tuviera la oportunidad.

—Recibí una carta y me dije… ¿por qué no?—hablo de forma despreocupada, viendo divertida las sonrisas de ambos gemelos aparecer.

Era algo, tiernos y divertidos. Probablemente eran mil veces peor que las inocentes travesuras que Jason realizo a lo largo de su vida, pero también era algo emocionante que probablemente la distraería de la idea de que terminaría en alguna guerra en algunos años.

—Sabes Jacqueline usualmente no aceptaríamos a una niña como amiga—

—Pero dado que pareces capaz de encenderte en llamas y explotar cosas—

—Podríamos considerarte como candidata en amistad—

Rodo los ojos antes de ver a los gemelos quienes parecían siempre con esas sonrisas divertidas. Antes de hablar o decir algo más, un chico de piel oscura y cabello algo tupido entro de forma nerviosa al lugar. Este se detuvo al verla, antes de tartamudear y colorarse en las mejillas.

Los gemelos se vieron maliciosos antes de arrastrarlo dentro del lugar, probablemente solo para molestarlo. Después de unos diez minutos de tartamudeo, lograron sacarle el nombre.

—Lee Jordán—susurro sin verla a los ojos.

Ella entrecerró los ojos recordando ese nombre en medio de sus libros, algo de comentarista de partidos, pero nada más trascendental.

—Pareces estar nervioso por nuestra amiga Jackie—

—No te culpo después de todo es linda para ser una niña—

Dijeron los gemelos con ambas manos alrededor del pobre Jordán.

Sonrió un poco avergonzada y culpable ante la reacción del niño, ya le había pasado con anterioridad en la escuela y no fue hasta que su madre le dijo de quien era familia que pudo entender.

—Tranquilo Jordán no pasa nada, supongo que es porque soy un cuarto veela después de todo—dice de forma tranquilizadora.

Causando que los tres hombres frente a ella se detengan para verla con la boca abierta, causando que ella se ría internamente.

Sin duda, esto podría ser divertido.

**Continuara...**

_Bueno no resulto mi historia más popular, pero alguna gente parece interesada y yo también hasta ver donde podre llegar. _

_Me pregunto si podrían ir teorizando cosas sobre el origen de Jacqueline, también sobre el rumbo de esta historia._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	3. Capítulo 3: inicio del primer año

_Harry Potter No me pertenece._

**Reeborn **

**Capítulo 3: inicio del primer año**

Después del descubrimiento que era una veela, tanto Fred como George parecían encantados con tenerla como amiga, indicando que eso podría ayudarles en sus futuros planes como bromistas y admitiendo que tal vez así pudieran evitar el encandilamiento por ella. De forma desvergonzada ambos admitieron que sin duda ella les parecía la niña más bonita de todas, pero no habían entendido porque hasta que ella les explico. Lee Jordán de alguna manera término con ellos en los botes para los primer año, parecía algo más tranquilo ante la idea de ella como parte Veela, pero seguía sin verla mucho a los ojos.

Los otros niños de primero, ahora la notaron de reojo en los botes, algunos susurrando cuando la veían.

Ambos gemelos pasaron ambos brazos por sus hombros como si dijeran, es nuestra amiga perras, lo cual a Jacqueline no le importo.

Estaba orgullosa de reconocer a Hagrid en medio de los barcos. Aunque le hubiera gustado ayudarlo a volver a tener varita, no recordaba exactamente cómo hacerlo sin meterse en medio de una carama con una serpiente gigante.

No.

Mejor esperaba un poco más a la situación.

Podría ser su amiga mientras tanto.

El gran comedor era incluso más majestuoso que en las películas y ella quedo encandilada por la situación, había visto anteriormente cosas mágicas cuando compraron su varita y demás útiles escolares, pero ahora todo aquí parecía tan natural.

Era una cosa completamente opuesta a su anterior vida.

Se vio eclipsada y deseando conocer más.

Estaba tan emocionada con las cosas flotando, que cuando el sombrero seleccionador canto la canción, simplemente lo había ignorado y se puso nerviosa. No había meditado acerca de su casa, ahora que lo pensaba estaba tan concentrada en ayudar a Harry Potter, que había olvidado que según los cálculos de los gemelos sobre Ron en otros dos años, tendría que pasar dos años antes de conocerlo.

Comenzó a sudar internamente.

En su anterior vida había tenido amigos que conocían sobre Harry Potter, con amigos era solo una vieja conocida de la cual a veces comentaba sobre la serie. Generalmente hacían algo de molestia a los pobres Hufflepuff, la idea de ser Slytherin no era mala cuando no veías de frente la mesa que parecía saltar ante la menor muestra de Muggle cerca. La idea de ser Ravenclaw también era interesante ya que había sido conocida en su anterior vida por la parte académica, obviamente la casa favorita era Gryffindor, pero ahora que estaba aquí.

¿Ella era valiente?

No estaba segura, quería correr en este mismo instante.

—Jacqueline Carlier—gritaron su nombre y ella se puso de pie de golpe, causando algunas risas divertidas.

Cuando comenzó a caminar las risas se volvieron en susurros, claramente notándola ahora de verdad. La sangre veela en su interior, parecía solamente haberse disparado aún más luego de su primer uso de magia. Siempre había sido atractiva para niños de su edad y algunos mayores no podían evitar verla de reojo, las mujeres con envidia, algunos viejos verdes de otra forma. Pero ahora que usaba magia, incluso parecía brillar más, aunque su físico no cambiara, era más hermosa.

Los magos parecían notarlo incluso más.

Tomo asiento en el taburete un poco más segura, sin ver a nadie en realidad cuando el sombrero fue colocado en su interior.

— Vaya vaya, que podemos tener aquí, sin duda he tenido niños interesantes anteriormente… ¿pero alguien de otro mundo?—la voz en su cabeza la hizo brincar un poco.

Leerlo a verlo.

Ufff.

El mundo de diferencia era enorme.

—Tu intelecto te haría crecer mucho en una casa como Ravenclaw, pero me temo que incluso tus ambiciones podrían hacerte un gran mago en Slytherin—pareció meditar el sombrero, haciéndola sujetar el taburete con fuerza.

—Slytherin no—chillo en su mente con pánico.

Ella no era un sangre pura, si bien su belleza podría ayudarle a sacar ventaja, los libros hablaban muy claro de que Slytherin en este momento no aceptaba sangres que no fueran puras.

Ya había sufrido Bullying en su vida anterior.

No más.

—Sería un desperdicio, después de todo veo un linaje que viene en tu interior usualmente prefería la casa Slytherin, solo uno de ellos fue a otra casa—

—¿Linaje?—pensó con curiosidad.

Su madre había sido hija de una veela y había dicho algo sobre su padre, no en buenos términos, puede que su abuelo hubiera sido alguien que quedara en Slytherin. Pero también menciono a alguien que había ido a Gryffindor.

¿Tendría familia aquí?

—Puede que no te parezcas a ese niño, pero estoy segura que estarás bien en…!GRYFFINDOR!—el sombrero grito lo último para todos los demás.

Pestañeo confundida cuando un coro de gritos y aplausos resonó por todo el salón, viendo de reojo la casa roja que parecía feliz de tenerla con ellos. Se sonrojo levemente ante la idea de que estuvieran emocionados y camino lo más rápido que pudo a su casa sentándose de forma insegura.

Un brazo se posó por sus hombros y giro temerosa para ver unos grandes ojos azul marino que reconoció.

Charlie Weasley.

—Supongo que tenemos un nuevo león a la manada—dijo este con una sonrisa brillante que la hizo pestañear confundida.

De reojo noto como Percy estaba frente a ellos, asintiendo en su dirección como si la aprobara por estar en esta casa.

Poco después de que los gemelos quedaran en su casa, al igual que Lee Jordán que evito verla durante la caminata, la cena comenzó. Vio como Charlie decía algo sobre que ahora era Prefecto y los pondría en orden, mientras los gemelos se burlaban sobre algo de que Bill fue mejor, Percy parecía querer encantarlos y ella termino comiendo en silencio.

Noto de forma algo incomoda como algunos niños volteaban a verle, mientras las niñas no parecían muy alegres con ella.

Un resumen de su vida hasta ahora.

Las niñas suelen ser celosas.

Por eso cuando horas después llego a la que sería su habitación de ahora en adelante, se quedó algo temerosa cuando vio a todas entrar y hablar entre ellas, claramente ignorándola. Tomo la cama más alejada de todas y se acostó apenas se cambió, escucho risitas que la hicieron sentirse algo abandonada.

Pero lo ignoro.

Cerro los ojos esperando que un nuevo día apareciera, al menos los gemelos no la harían sentir sola.

.

Las mañanas no eran tan bonitas sin su madre despertándola, en su lugar sus compañeras hablando la despertaron. Obviamente ninguna sin darle más que una segunda mirada, así que se cambió rápidamente para salir sin decir nada, no termino de bajar las escaleras, cuando Fred y George se le unieron por detrás en un intento de asustarla, que termino con ella alterada y sacando una patada que envió a Fred por los aires.

Se tapó la boca con horror, pensando que en su primer día y ya causaba problemas.

—Rayos Jackie esa patada fue mortal—dijo Fred medio incorporándose con una mano en su estómago, riendo pero con obvia falta de aire.

Se arrodillo rápidamente a su lado preocupada.

—Lo siento muchísimo, en realidad reacciono de mala forma cuando me asustan y lleve artes marciales con mi hermano por lo cual suelo activar el modo defensa y…—quiso seguir hablando preocupada de perder a los amigos que podría tener.

Incluso sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

La mano de George sobre su cabeza la tranquilizo.

—Tranquila Jackie, será divertido lograr romper sobre esa barrera y asustarte sin morir en el intento—dijo este animado, cuando su gemelo logro levantarse.

—Di eso cuando te pegue a ti—murmuro algo resentido antes de unirse a las burlas.

Jacqueline miro de reojo notando como algunos miraban de forma temerosa en su dirección, lo cual la hizo sentirse mal. Tal vez no parecía que George y Fred se alejaran de ella, pero sin duda el resto de niños no parecían tan dispuestos a ser sus amigos.

Una nueva mano en su cabeza la hizo voltear para ver como Charlie sonreía en su dirección.

—Estaba preocupado que fueras amiga de los gemelos, pero veo que puedes defenderte y ponerlos en su posición—hablo este asintiendo para sí mismo.

Ambos gemelos corearon de forma resentida ante la insinuación, pero Charlie solo rodo los ojos antes de darles la razón, claramente de forma sarcástica.

Ella sonrió levemente.

La familia Weasley era cálida, ya entendía porque Harry Potter se había encariñado tan rápido con estos.

Si bien no eran su familia, sabía que al lado de ellos podría estar feliz.

—No te preocupes Charlie ayudare a tenerlos controlados—hablo de forma fuerte con ambas manos en su cintura.

Los gemelos la vieron como si hubiera cometido acto de traición, mientras que los ojos de Charlie brillaron con algo de diversión antes de asentir.

—Los tendré en tu cuidado Carlier—hablo palmeando su cabeza antes de seguir donde probablemente estarían sus amigos.

Vio a los gemelos fruncirle el ceño, pero los tomo a ambos del brazo para ir al comedor, no sin antes tomar de la capa de Jordán y unirlo en medio del camino.

.

.

.

Una semana después de entrar a clases y Jacqueline se tiro sobre su cama de forma agotada, claramente no había sido un genio como lo había sido en sus anteriores años y estaba muy por detrás de los demás. La mayoría tenía conocimiento básico de lo cual ella carecía, además que Severus Snape fiel a los libros, claramente la odiaba como a los demás Gryffindor. Lo único bueno de esa semana, es que hablaba un poco más con Angelina Johnson quien parecía emocionada sobre hablarle después de su patada voladora contra Fred. Hablar con Angelina también la hizo hablar con Alicia Spinnet.

Ambas chicas parecían dispuestas aceptarla con algo de recelo, pero más amablemente que otras chicas de su edad.

Así que lo tomo rápidamente.

—No puedo esperar a entrar el otro año y jugar Quidditch—hablo Angelina emocionada.

Su primera lección de vuelo, por supuesto no fue la mejor para ella.

Le tenía miedo a las alturas, algunos Slytherin se habían burlado de su persona. Lo cual casi les vale una patada de no ser por la rápida intervención de George y Fred.

Por alguna razón termino en medio de un grupo de amigos que parecían fanáticos del deporte que probablemente ella no jugaría nunca. No tenía sentido aprender a volar cuando le tienes miedo a las alturas, así que ella prefería permanecer en tierra firme.

Aunque si seguía la amistad con los Weasley.

Recordó a Hermione en los libros, la chica había sido obligada a jugar en ocasiones por falta de jugadores, conociendo su suerte.

Ella terminaría así.

Ocupaba practicar más.

—Charlie es el capitán este año si no me equivoco—musito Alicia de forma distraída.

Jacqueline asintió con curiosidad, era tan poco lo que se conocía de ese Weasley aun en su bajo conocimiento, que era curioso verlo en clases. Cuando Harry Potter había entrado, este apenas si era mencionado y ya no estaba en clases, lo cual le quito muchísima importancia en los libros. Parecía agradable, no tan loco como los gemelos pero no tan amargado como Percy.

Aunque no podía quejarse de Percy, le había pedido ayuda con los estudios con mucha pena, este con tranquilidad le había indicado gran parte de los libros que debería leer para ponerse al día.

Le debía ese favor.

Tomo uno de los libros del susodicho, mientras Angelina y Alicia hablaban sobre el deporte, no quería parecer una nerd completa, pero tomando en cuenta que ambas la habían visto fallar en sus clases, en realidad parecían apoyarla a estudiar.

.

.

.

Querido Jason.

Ya le he enviado cartas a mamá y papá, también le envié una carta a Fleur. Lamentablemente no pude resplandecer como lo hice en la vida normal, tal parece que no nací como una maga especial y tendré que aprender como los simples mortales. A este ritmo me temo, que tendrás que enseñarme tú en las próximas vacaciones.

Las cosas aquí no son tan malas, tengo un pequeño grupo de amigos de los cuales sé que leerás a menudo, en especial de los gemelos, temo que algún día nos expulsen a los tres por sus travesuras, pero en mi defensa yo intento librarlos de sus males. Excepto cuando es para los Slytherin, ahí me uno para que sufran. Por otra parte Angelina y Alicia son bastante amables conmigo, algo adictas al deporte, pero dulces. También esta Katie, pero ella no habla mucho.

En general estoy bien, sigo estudiando y extrañándolos muchísimo.

Con amor.

Jackie.

.

.

.

Los estudios mágicos son difíciles, decide Jacqueline luego de su tercer mes y casi en vacaciones de navidad. Los gemelos para su suerte, parecen sobresalir en todas las clases en especialmente pociones, por lo cual se suelen turnar para ayudarle y que no repruebe la clase. Ella prácticamente los abraza hasta morir con su ayuda. En su tercer mes comienza a ponerse al día con sus compañeros, pero eso se debe a las altas horas de estudio que debe llevar y tutorías personales.

Percy quien a pesar de seguir siendo amargado, parece interesado en su interés por los estudios, termina ayudándola ocasionalmente. No cuesta mucho en realidad, solamente debe batir un poco las pestañas y alabar su sabiduría, sabiendo que su parte veela aun lo afecta.

No le gustaba usar eso a su favor.

Pero estaba desesperada.

Para su desgracia uno de sus talones de Aquiles era el vuelo en escoba, le había pedido ayuda a George y Fred, pero sus vuelos alocados habían terminado con ella en medio de la enfermería con un hueso roto. Lo cual por supuesto, no fue informado a su madre por su propia seguridad.

Así que de alguna forma, habían puesto a Charlie como instructor personal. Como habían convencido que el prefecto y capitán de Gryffindor la ayudara, aún era un misterio. Para su suerte como sus hermanos, su encanto veela era suficiente para hacerlo tensarse y gruñir cuando estuvo a punto de negarse.

—Eres una bruja—dijo este negando con la cabeza divertido al verla saltar emocionada ante su próxima instrucción.

Oliver Wood, un chico de tercer año también se había presentado.

Verlo tan afanado al deporte como sus demás amigos, le hizo ver que estaría condenada a esto el resto de sus años escolares.

—Bien primero elévate un poco, quiero ver que tal te equilibras—dijo Charlie viendo como George y Fred de reojo parecían emocionados ante la idea de un desastre.

Oliver parecía reprenderlos sobre que no estarían en el equipo el próximo año con esa actitud.

Tomando algo de aire, se elevó unos segundos, los cuales hicieron que su estómago se agitara y agarrara el mango de la escoba con fuerza sobrehumana. Iba a morir, se rompería otro brazo, su madre la descubriría y la sacaría del colegio.

La mano de Charlie se puso sobre el mango de la escoba, un poco sobre sus propias manos.

Alzo la vista temerosa para verlo a este preocupado.

—Estas demasiado nerviosa Carlier, debes relajarte o probablemente te desmayaras—dijo este divertido usando su apellido como burla.

Charlie sabía su nombre, pero parecía más divertido de decirle su apellido al igual que era el único Weasley al cual ella se refería también por su apellido.

—Bueno no me gusta volar—

—Entonces no veo porque deberías aprender, claramente no te gusta, no debes exigirte—

Giro molesta a ver a Charlie, notando que no lo decía en mala forma, su rostro amable claramente estaba preocupado, de igual forma que la profesora de vuelo cuando ella casi se estrella contra una torre. Bajo la vista de forma molesta con ella por ser tan torpe.

El sobrero seleccionador la había enviado a Gryffindor.

Ella debería tener la valentía de un león.

No esta forma cobarde.

—A mis amigos les gusta volar, tal vez no sea tan buena para estar en el equipo, pero quiero volar con ellos—gruño para sí misma con las mejillas hinchadas.

Se soltó del agarre de un sorprendido Charlie, para lograr levitar un poco más alto. Se convenció de que si no veía para abajo, no todo podía ser tan malo, intento avanzar lentamente un poco, solo para que este poco, fuera mucho, ese lento, fuera rápido y en medio de un minuto estuviera sobre su espalda en el suelo, sintiendo el aire fuera de sus pulmones.

Estiro sus manos antes de que un grupo de cabezas se amontonaran a su alrededor, poco antes de perder el conocimiento.

Volar apestaba.

O tal vez ella apestaba volando.

Parecía lo mismo en ese instante.

.

.

.

Vacaciones de navidad, ella salto en los brazos de sus padres apenas llego al andén y se sujetó con fuerza sin importarle hacer una escena. George y Fred que venían detrás de ella en busca de su familia, saludaron a su familia con esas sonrisas que probablemente buscaban aparentar ser buenas personas. Sus padres los saludaron cordialmente y su hermano pareció algo reticente, hasta que ella hizo un puchero y este los saludo. Sus demás amigos parecían haber encontrado sus familias, pero tanto Percy como Charlie se unieron a ellos pronto.

—Es un placer conocerlos—dijo Charlie mientras Percy asentía de acuerdo.

¿Cómo ella había logrado caerle bien a Percy?

Era todo un misterio, deseaba pensar que su parte veela no tenía nada que ver y era más su arduo deseo en lo académico, pero la realidad debía ser una combinación de las dos. Percy la había aceptado como familia después de todo.

—Jackie ha hablado de todos ustedes en sus cartas, la familia Weasley si no me equivoco—dijo su padre apretando fuertemente las manos de ambos.

—El cabello rojo los delata—dice su madre después de unos segundos con una sonrisa.

Aunque la idea de ver a la familia es fuerte, deben irse y sabe que la reunión con ellos será en otro momento. George y Fred la invitan a una cena de navidad, a lo que ella ve a su familia y dice que no está segura de poder ir. No parecen resentidos, ambos la abrazan al mismo tiempo, para que luego Percy le dé una palmada en la cabeza. Charlie pasa a su lado llamándola por su apellido revolviendo su cabello.

Rueda los ojos.

Es tiempo de su familia.

—Jason—grita antes de guindarse sobre su espalda y este suspira antes de llevarla.

Nota a varias chicas viendo de más a su hermano, que sin duda su parte veela también ha despertado.

.

.

.

Sus temores se confirman cuando Jason termina siendo su tutor de magia en vacaciones, tal parece que a diferencia de ella, este si es como una especie de genio y ya está viendo libros de tercer año con su madre, por lo cual ella debe superarse pronto. Lo único en lo que parece ser mejor es en historia de la magia, no porque su profesor sea divertido, si no ya que ella ama la historia. Por otra parte sus vacaciones son geniales, practica artes marciales con su hermano, van a una feria en familia, a comer, a patinar sobre hielo y Fleur los visita en navidad junto a su hermana Gabrielle.

Apolline parece ver con buenos ojos que ambos hermanos estén aprendiendo magia a su forma, por lo cual la relación con sus padres mejora.

Fleur quien obviamente es mayor que ella, también termina dándole algunos consejos que espera utilizar en su próximo regreso a clases.

Aunque no está segura de la dirección sea correcta, ha comprado regalos para todos los Weasley. No son regalos muy costosos, ya que en su anterior vida ella sabe que a veces la caridad no es bien recibida, pero quiere demostrarles que piensa en todos ellos.

Un perfume para la señora Weasley, un libro de inventos para el señor Arthur, un libro que escucho de sus hermanos para Bill, a Percy le ha dado libros de los cuales ambos habían hablado antes, para los gemelos un paquete de bromas de la tienda del callejón Diagon, para Ron un juego de ajedrez mágico, para la pequeña Ginny un libro de Quidditch que sabía le encantaría (aunque no tanto a sus hermanos) y para Charlie (el que más le costó encontrar) una figura de dragón encantado que escupía fuego.

Su madre le ayuda a enviarlos un día antes de navidad y espera que sean recibidos con el cariño que ella les envía.

Entonces llega navidad.

Después de una vida donde no pudo celebrar la navidad porque cada centavo cuenta, estas navidades son nuevas y emocionantes. Corre con su hermano por las escaleras para llegar al primer piso, antes de lanzarse emocionados sobre los posibles regalos que pueden tener. La cena la noche anterior fue deliciosa y ahora es hora de jugar.

A diferencia de otros niños ella no se molesta por la ropa, siente que es un bonito detalle, los libros que le ha regalado su padre la hacen saltar emocionada sobre que en este mundo el señor de los anillos exista. Su madre en cambio le regala un medallón que coloca sobre su cuello, es bastante discreto y con una pequeña estrella en su punta.

—Es un regalo de mi madre—dice esta antes de acariciarle la mejilla emocionada.

Entonces mientras su hermano habla con sus padres emocionado por sus propios regalos, ella nota un paquete diferente entre los demás, no parece envuelto de forma elegante como los otros pero tiene su nombre en él.

Al abrirlo, sus ojos se congelan al ver un suéter tejido a mano, de color azulado con una J bordada en un costado. Toma la carta que viene a su lado, sobre una bolsa llena de dulces.

Querida señorita Jackie.

Dado que ha pasado las pruebas para ser nuestra amiga, la familia Weasley la ha premiado con un suéter tejido a mano de nuestra matriarca, así como una buena dotación de dulces que bajo juramento (Charlie y Percy no parecían muy agradables ante la idea) no están llenos de bromas.

Los gemelos Weasley.

Deja de ver la nota para sonreír ante el suéter, vagamente tenía la idea de Harry Potter emocionado ante su primer suéter tejido, pero no espero llegar a sentir eso. Rápidamente se pone la prenda y corre hacia su familia.

Es la mejor navidad de todas.

.

.

.

Sus padres han aceptado su solicitud para ir a la cena Weasley a la que ha sido invitada después de navidad. La red Flu está conectada, así que con su mejor vestido y peinado de su madre, termina gritando antes de soltar el polvo para llegar a su destino. Pero es su primera vez haciéndolo y no tarda en caer sobre su rostro de forma poco agraciada. No importa que tan hermosa sea en esta vida, la torpeza de su anterior vida la sigue acompañando.

Ya que es una sorpresa que ha aceptado su invitación y no lo ha anunciado, la única persona que la recibe es una sonriente Ginny, quien salta sobre ella emocionada de verla de regreso.

Se arrepiente internamente por no escribirle a la niña, recuerda que en su primer año esta había estado algo sola y parte de eso lleva a lo sucedido en la cámara de los secretos. Así que la abraza con fuerza prometiéndole enviarle cartas, que hacen a la niña sonreír emocionada, diciendo que amo su regalo de navidad.

—Tenías razón Fred ese grito torpe al caer—

—Solo podía ser de nuestra Jackie—

Dicen los gemelos entrando en la habitación, ambos la abrazan con fuerza después de poner a Ginny en el suelo, alabándola por sus regalos y diciendo que esperan usarlo pronto.

Antes de darse cuenta está rodeada de la familia Weasley, quienes le agradecen por sus regalos y su atención en enviarlos, ella se sonroja diciendo que el suéter y las golosinas, en realidad han sido un regalo muy especial para ella también.

Ron quien no deja de sonrojarse, parece adorable cuando le dice que podrían jugar ajedrez después, a lo que ella acepta emocionada.

—Luces más madura de tu edad, ya entiendo como logras controlar a los gemelos—le alaba Bill antes de agradecer por el libro.

Ella se congela un momento, antes de sonreír de forma adorable para la familia, claramente embelesándolos y llevándola a la cocina. La señora Weasley había parecido algo recelosa en cartas con los gemelos sobre su amistad al inicio, claramente no segura sobre su sangre veela, pero ahora en la cena parecía tratarla como alguien más de la familia.

Lo que la hizo sonreír con felicidad.

Amaba esta familia.

Mientras hablaba sobre Percy sobre sus estudios en vacaciones, noto que entre ellos un miembro de la familia estaba especialmente en silencio. Ignorando como Ginny estaba sobre sus piernas saltando emocionada cuando ella le hacía cosquillas o como Ron a su lado tímidamente daba su opinión.

Charlie estaba frente a ella en silencio.

Ladeo su rostro cuando este le vio, pero este solamente sonrió algo incómodo y aparto la vista. Entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

Luego de comer hasta que uno ya no pudiera más, la familia paso a la sala para hablar, los padres estaban encantados con ella, lo cual la hizo sentirse más relajada y aceptado jugar con Ron, muy a su pesar cuando perdió quince minutos después. De forma deprimida fue la burla de los gemelos, quienes decían que nadie podría ganarle a Ron en ajedrez mágico.

—Eres muy hábil Ron, me encantaría poder aprender a jugar tan bien—musito de forma emocionada alegre por su habilidad.

El niño se puso colorado antes de sentarse junto a Bill, quien rio divertido de la situación.

Los gemelos rápidamente tomaron asiento a sus lados, antes de abrazarla con fuerza, haciendo que ella gimoteara de forma divertida antes de clavarles los codos en ambas costillas. Ellos se alejaron con muecas de dolor, giro a ver alarmada a Molly, pero no parecía enojada y comenzó a reprender a los gemelos para que la dejaran tranquila.

Se rio antes de voltear a ver a Charlie quien estaba con Ginny en sus piernas, aún seguía algo serio, así que aprovechando la distracción de los gemelos siendo regañados, tomo asiento a su lado, este se tensó.

—¿Sucede algo?—cuestiono ladeando la cabeza y examinando su postura.

Ginny en las piernas de Charlie, giro a verlo confundida.

—Nada—hablo sin verla a los ojos.

Hizo un puchero antes de suspirar viendo al suelo, había discutido en broma anteriormente con el segundo Weasley pero nunca lo había visto ignorarla de esa forma. Vio como Ginny de reojo también parecía confundida por el nuevo comportamiento de su hermano.

—Gracias…por el regalo—dijo luego de unos segundos de incomodo silencio.

¿Eso era todo?

Giro a verlo con incredulidad ante su actitud tan infantil, pero se sorprendió verlo rojo en las orejas claramente avergonzado de sus palabras. No sabía si era porque era el regalo de una niña menor que él, si era porque de verdad le había gustado su regalo o simplemente por el hecho de agradecer en sí.

Pero al ver que también le había gustado el regalo.

Ella sonrió de forma infantil.

—Me alegra escucharlo—exclamo emocionada.

Este suspiro antes de sonreír a su lado, ambos junto a Ginny quien tomo asiento en medio de ambos con alegría, siguieron viendo a Molly regañar a los gemelos.

Las mejores vacaciones de su vida.

**Continuara...**

_Yo como siempre mil años después :D_

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	4. Capítulo 4: Segundo año

_Harry Potter No me pertenece._

**Reeborn **

**Capítulo 4: Segundo año**

Su primer año termina sin penas ni glorias, bueno tal vez más penas que glorias gracias a los gemelos, quienes habían logrado robar un mapa del despacho de Argus Filch. El cual ella reconoció de inmediato y sobre todo y milagrosamente, recordó la clave para abrirlo. Los gemelos prácticamente besaron el piso que ella pisaba después de brindarle la contraseña tras tres semanas de intentos fallidos. Esto hizo a los tres como poseedores del mapa, que gracias a Merlín, le sirvió a Jacqueline más detenciones con los gemelos al mejorar en escapes.

Era lo mejor.

Su madre no parecía contenta en sus cartas cada que escuchaba de alguna detención de su parte.

Ella intento aprovechar ese año de paz, también el siguiente sabiendo que sería el último de muchos que vendrían. Dejando de lado sus arduas horas de estudio, comenzó hacer una recopilación tipo diario de los eventos que ocurrirían en los siguientes años y en cuales podría interferir, no podría hacerlo mucho antes de que pasaran o cambiaria totalmente la historia, a como tampoco podría dejar que pasara mucho tiempo.

Con pesar había conocido a Cedric por accidente, el Hufflepuff de segundo año le había ayudado con una tarea en la biblioteca de forma amable. No parecía muy sorprendido por su belleza y fue una de las primeras personas en tratarla con normalidad, comento algo sobre su padre y haber visto veelas antes.

Su muerte no había desatado grandes controversias en la historia, solo la primera de muchas, pero antes había sido solo un personaje secundario sin importancia.

Ahora.

Cedric la saludaba amablemente en las mañanas en el comedor, hablaba sobre Quidditch y como era buscador en ocasiones. Era amable con los demás y tan amablemente Hufflepuff que se decidió a no dejarlo morir.

Luego de su primer año, sus vacaciones con sus familia fueron las mejores, sus padres seguían viviendo en América, aunque habían expresado su deseo de mudarse a Londres para estar más cerca, ella negó rápidamente alarmada. Cuando la guerra estallara, que ellos estuvieran lejos podría salvarlos más rápido.

Ir a Londres, no era aceptable.

Sus vacaciones fueron geniales, dormirse tarde viendo películas con su hermano, charlar en la mañana con sus padres. No había notado lo mucho que extrañaba eso hasta que paso un año sin tenerlo. Pero cuando quieres que el tiempo pase lento, avanza de forma acelerada. Compartió tres cenas con la familia Weasley en vacaciones y se quedó a dormir una noche en el cuarto de Ginny, apesar de las protestas de su padre y hermano.

Cuando su segundo año inicio, no tuvo miedo como el primero. La despedida de su padre siguió siendo ruidosa, su hermano quien iría a la universidad le dijo que ahora que sabía más de magia podría encantar a cualquiera que intentara algo con ella y su madre tuvo que calmarlos a los dos.

Ella se despidió emotivamente, antes de correr al vagón donde sus amigos la esperaban. Los gemelos, Jordán, Angelina y Alicia la saludaron amablemente cuando tomo asiento con la pandilla que había formado. Si bien algunos le habían invitados a compartir asiento con ellos, los había ignorado.

Al final termino comprando una gran cantidad de dulces para sus amigos, antes de llegar a Hogwarts intercambiando historias de vacaciones.

Todo hubiera sido alegre y brillante.

Pero ella se congelo cuando llegaron a los coches.

No esperaba ver a los caballos negros esqueléticos frente a los carruajes, sus pies se congelaron su historia murió y sus ojos saltaron cómicamente cuando un caballo giro a verle.

—¿Estas bien Jackie?—pregunto Angelina con una mano sobre su hombro.

Quiso decir sobre los caballos, pero se detuvo, no recordaba bien de la historia pero si sobre los caballos. Le habían parecido bastante curiosos en las películas y la idea de no verlos hasta que estuvieras cercana a la muerte, fue intrigante.

¿Pero ella no había estado cerca de la muerte en esta vida?

Miro a los caballos de reojo.

Esto fue un recordatorio de su vida pasada. Así que mientras todos tomaban asiento preocupados de su inusual seriedad, continuaron charlando viéndola de reojo cuando se negó a continuar, sin apartar la mirada de los caballos. Fue estúpido, pero en ocasiones olvidaba su anterior vida, pero ahora los recuerdos de su anterior padre y hermano la inundaron, ellos estarían bien, eran fuertes y seguirían adelante.

Pero un estúpido anhelo se posó en su pecho.

Que continúo durante la cena, durante la selección, subiendo las escaleras a la torre, aun cuando regreso a su habitación a dormir ante las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos. Durante horas rememoro los recuerdos borrosos de su anterior vida, sintiéndose estúpida por llorarlos ahora con doce años. Tenía trabajo que hacer en esta vida y no debía pensar en la otra.

Ahora era ella.

Jacqueline Carlier.

Su anterior vida había terminado cuando esta inicio.

Gruñendo a media noche por no poder dormir, se levantó frustrada caminando hasta el gran salón de Gryffindor, sentándose frente a las llamas que estaban aún encendidas. Debería aprovechar esta noche de insomnio para poder estudiar o hacer algo productivo. En su lugar vio las llamas por lo que parecían ser horas.

Un peso a su lado, la hizo ver de reojo con cansancio, la figura de Charlie tranquilamente sentado a su lado.

—Sabes, lucias muy seria en la ceremonia de hoy…algo inusual en ti Carlier—dijo este sin verla y observando el fuego en su lugar.

Ella siguió su mirada de forma pensativa.

Charlie no era mala persona, en realidad tenía una amistad que se basaba en comentarios sarcásticos y ayudarse en lo que se podía. No era tan fuerte como con los gemelos, pero lo era más que la de Percy, estaba casi segura que era la hermana menor ante los ojos del chico, como Ginny, así que supuso que dijera sus pensamientos no sería mal recibido.

—Estaba recordando cosas…que me pusieron algo melancólica—hablo encogiéndose de hombros, era una respuesta vaga, pero era más de la que le dio a sus amigos.

De reojo noto a Charlie asentir, una mano pronto se posó sobre su cabellera y no tardo en alborotarse para su completo fastidio.

Charlie tenía esa mala costumbre con ella y su cabellera.

—Siempre hay memorias malas Jacqueline—hablo diciendo su nombre, giro a verle sorprendida de que lo usara y noto que este la veía fijamente—pero cuando las recuerdes, debes recordar que no estás sola ahora y tendrás muchas más memorias felices que las tristes—añadió alejando su mano y regalándole una sonrisa.

Se sonrojo levemente ante la idea de ser consolada por un chico que técnicamente era menor que ella y que la hizo sentir un brinco en su interior, jodidos Weasley y hormonas de cuerpo joven.

Entonces sonrió aun con el rostro algo rojo.

Toda la situación era ridícula.

Pero de alguna forma inexplicable, la melancolía la estaba abandonando gracias al chico frente a ella. Puede que Charlie no fuera protagonista y apenas se mencionara en la historia original, pero estaba feliz que estuviera aquí.

—Gracias Charlie, eres bastante genial después de todo—hablo con una sonrisa que hizo al mayor sonreír de forma más cariñosa.

Sí.

La mirada que le das a tu hermana menor.

Pero estaba bien.

Un silencio cómodo se formó entre ambos, antes que ella moviera un poco los pies con la extraña necesidad de decir algo. Claro que había charlado anteriormente con Charlie, pero en realidad siempre era rodeado de los demás y nunca habían estado…bueno así.

—Entonces…—comenzó captando la atención del chico sobre ella—¿Dragones?—añadió de forma divertida.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Charlie se ensancho, antes de entrar en un tema amplio y extenso sobre las bestias místicas que en este mundo, no eran tan de leyenda. Intento retener toda la información posible para futuras referencias, pero mientras escuchaba hablar al chico, solo pudo pensar en los ojos brillantes de este ante las criaturas.

.

.

.

La clase de defensas no era tan mala, había un auror diferente que el año pasado, lo cual demostraba que efectivamente ese colegio tenía problemas con dicha materia, o específicamente el profesor de dicha materia. No era tan malo y parecía dispuesto a enseñarle el arte de los duelos, milagrosamente en eso era bastante buena sin necesidad de pasar horas entrenando, al parecer el haber practicado esgrima con su hermano junto artes marciales, ayudaron a tener unos buenos reflejos y una respuesta a la acción mejor que el promedio.

Pasó gran parte del tiempo con el mentón en alto al ver como los gemelos parecían dispuestos a derrotarle.

Después de un desastroso primer año, en su segundo parecía comenzar a llevar el ritmo del mundo mágico. No era la mejor de la clase y estaba muy por debajo de algunos Ravenclaw, pero había establecido una rutina que le permitiría sobrevivir con buenas notas.

—¿Has pensado en que quieres hacer cuando te gradúes?—había preguntado por supuesto Percy preocupado por su futuro.

En ese día también estaba Charlie estudiando con ambos, ayudándolos con algunas materias como el cuidado de criaturas mágicas, donde tanto Percy como Jacqueline habían demostrado no tener tantas aptitudes. No es que no le gustaran las criaturas mágicas, pero la niña renacida no tenía mucho conocimiento.

Aunque la idea de ver un unicornio.

Tentadora.

Que puede decir, tiene algunos sueños infantiles de su anterior vida.

La pregunta de Percy la ha dejado algo descolocada cuando la realidad cae sobre ella.

¿Qué quiere hacer con su vida?

Esta segura que la mayoría de jóvenes de su segundo año, ni le darían importancia a este asunto, Percy probablemente porque pronto iría a quinto grado y ocuparía enfocarse en las materias que quiere para estudiar, aunque conociéndolo probablemente en esta edad ya soñaba con entrar en el ministerio. Pero ella no había pensado en más que ayudar a Harry Potter y sinceramente, no estaba segura si esa sería una tarea donde podría sobrevivir.

No le gustaba la idea de ser mártir.

Pero morir era una opción muy fuerte, y ya había muerto una vez, morir dos veces no sería algo tan raro para su mala suerte.

¿Pero si no moría?

Puso una mano en el mentón realmente pensando sobre el asunto.

¿Qué podría hacer ella?

—Bueno de niña siempre pensé en ser abogada en el mundo Muggle…también estudiar administración y ayudar en el negocio familiar—explico algo incomoda sus anteriores sueños que ahora, parecían muy pequeños.

Recibió la mirada incrédula de ambos hermanos Weasley, que intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

—Tal vez no seas la mejor de tu clase Jacqueline, pero tienes futuro como maga…creo que sería un desperdicio ir al mundo muggle—admitió Charlie encogiéndose de hombro, antes que Percy asintiera casi decepcionado por su anterior idea.

Ella miro los papeles en su mesa.

¿Sobreviviría tanto para ese momento?

No quería ser pesimista, pero ya había muerto una vez, eso cambia mucho la perspectiva de tu propia existencia.

¿Qué era lo que ella quería?

El recuerdo de su anterior vida, su hermano llorando por un niño de una historia con mala vida. Sabía que no solo Harry Potter la paso mal, la vida de Neville tampoco fue agradable o Luna, sin contar a Ginny con la cámara o los sentimientos de inferioridad de Ron.

Cerró los ojos casi resignada.

Aun como en su anterior vida, la idea de saber que otros sufrían y no hacer nada la fastidiaba, quería ayudar a los demás. Quería que los demás fueran felices, incluso aunque eso en ocasiones fuera sobrepuesta a su felicidad propia.

Era una estúpida en toda la palabra.

Pero bueno así siempre fue ella.

—Bueno igual soy joven para decidir, la idea de ser Auror y luchar contra los malos tampoco suena mal—dice de forma risueña, lo que hace que ambos Weasley se escandalicen.

Era una de las profesiones más peligrosas incluso en el mundo mágico, pero no estaba tan lejos de lo que ella estaría practicando en este tiempo. Luchar contra tipos que pueden matarte, para alguien que rencarno parecía una idea ridícula.

Pero nuevamente.

Ella era así de especial.

—De todas las profesiones—gimoteo Percy negando con la cabeza enojado antes de meterse en su libro.

Charlie tampoco parecía muy feliz ante su elección, rodo los ojos como si este pudiera decir algo, futuro cuidador de dragones.

Entonces un destello algo amarillento, llamo su atención, antes de tensarse y ver con odio la rata amarilla que se puso sobre Percy implorando comida. Ambos Weasley suspiraron al recordar que ella tenía un odio poco sano con la rata, que sin duda era quien ella creía que era. No había hecho nada ya que no sabía cómo reaccionarían las personas al enterarse sobre la verdad, la idea de demostrar quién era y liberar al padrino de Harry Potter era tentadora, pero si algo salía mal, ella probablemente estaba condenándolo.

Lo cual no quería hacer.

Lo vigilaría, ante el menor movimiento, estaría dispuesta a lanzarlo volando por los aires y encerrarlo en una jaula de por vida.

—No me gusta esa rata—dijo con voz fría y cortante, que hizo que los chicos suspiraran, pero la rata volteo a verla con ojos algo asustados.

No de forma animal, sino de forma muy humana.

Le apunto con la varita y esta salió corriendo a esconderse en alguna parte como el cobarde que era. Entrecerró los ojos dispuesta a darle una lección, cuando Charlie se interpuso rápidamente haciendo que la rata sobreviviera, un día más.

—Sabes ya casi es el partido contra Slytherin—dijo Charlie casi ahogándose para proteger a la mascota de su hermano.

Si supiera.

Pero en realidad funciono, ella termino suspirando recordando a los gemelos emocionados ante el partido, al igual que Alicia y Angelina, no podemos olvidar a Oliver y tampoco a Jordán que estaba encantado con ser el presentador.

Puso una mano en el puente de la nariz luciendo frustrada.

—Por qué debo ser amiga de fanáticos del Quidditch—gruño algo molesta, mientras Percy sonreía levemente antes de regresar a la lectura.

Charlie le paso una mano por los hombros y la atrajo a él de forma fraternal.

—Sabes soy el mejor buscador de Hogwarts, deberías venir y animarme Carlier—hablo este sin ocultar su arrogancia.

Lo empujo por el costado al igual que hacía con los gemelos, aplicando algo más de fuerza que lo hizo gimotear sobre que era malvada.

—Tanta testosterona junta debe ser peligrosa Weasley, también la arrogancia…espero que algún día un niño no te supere o tu orgullo estará por los suelos—hablo recordando que el próximo año Harry Potter entraría y…

¿El próximo año?

Pero Charlie apenas estaba en su sexto año y estaba segura que cuando Potter entro, este ya no estaba en el colegio. Aunque también estaba la posibilidad que ella simplemente no hubiera notado a Charlie en la lectura o…

Se iría este año.

Giro a ver como Charlie reía antes de molestar a Percy.

Un vacío molesto se instaló ante la idea de que uno de los Weasley de la cual era amiga la dejara.

.

.

.

Charlie era un jodido genio como buscados de Gryffindor, lo cual los hizo celebrar rápidamente en la sala común después de una aplastante derrota a Slytherin, de la cual ella se había alegrado más de lo debido. Pero en su defensa era culpa de esos desgraciados por burlarse de su trasero, simplemente eran celosos de que no les pondría atención a unos mocosos en la pre-adolescencia.

Volviendo al tema.

Viendo como todos estaban disfrutando en especial los gemelos, sonrió antes de salir de forma desinteresada por el retrato de la dama gorda. Sonrió de forma angelical a la mujer, que solamente suspiro al ver como estaba en medio de una travesura.

Lo cual no era del todo cierto.

Tomo el mapa de los merodeadores, sabiendo que nadie podría encontrarla de esa forma, corriendo a la biblioteca. Había pensado durante días sobre un nuevo estudio particular que esperaba tener, pero que no era muy legal que digamos. Una parte de ella le gruño que lo que pensaba hacer debía ser por tanta influencia de los gemelos, pero para el caso, no deberían poner una sección restringida en la biblioteca cuando cualquiera puede entrar.

Si conoce bien los horarios, y practicado algunos hechizos avanzados con los gemelos para quitar casi cualquier cerradura.

Sí.

Mala idea.

Le tomo alrededor de una hora, más de lo que había esperado, encontrar tres libros que necesitaba y no estaba segura si tendría que hacer otra incursión. Un libro avanzado de defensa, uno de oclumacia y uno de transformaciones avanzadas. Los metió en su mochila antes de salir corriendo de la biblioteca con temor de que alguien lograra encontrarla.

Cuando escucho unos pasos cerca, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y subir las escaleras viendo por el mapa con horror que era Snape. Cuando llego al piso siete del castillo, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y caminar repetidamente por el lugar.

Ocupaba un lugar para esconderse.

Lo ocupaba ahora.

Se detiene cuando frente a ella aparece una puerta de la nada y el nombre de Snape cada vez más cerca. Salta dentro del lugar cerrando la puerta, buscando un lugar donde ocultarse dentro, pero para su sorpresa el lugar esta vacío y descubre que es una presa fácil. Pero al ver el nombre de Snape pasar frente al lugar, se detiene asustada.

Todo se congela los siguientes segundos, antes de suspirar cuando Snape parece continuar su recorrido.

Mira en todos lados, antes que la realización caiga luego de que no tenga la tensión en sus hombros, recordaba ese lugar de las películas más que de los libros. Era la Sala de los Menesteres, un lugar bastante útil en este momento, al ver como Snape parecía recorrer todos los pasillos esta noche. Era el lugar donde podría entrenar de forma perfecta, la había estado buscando en el quinto y sexto piso, al parecer era en el séptimo y solamente ocupo dos años para esto.

Se deprimió un poco, un verdadero fanático (o alguien con acceso a internet en su época) podrían haberlo descubierto más rápido.

Saco rápidamente los libros para verlos de cerca y suspiro pensando que tenía una noche por delante para estudiar, esperando que sus compañeros no reportaran su desaparición. Comenzó con el libro de oclumacia, sabía que no era tan útil para ella como lo sería para Harry Potter, nadie intentaría entrar en la mente de una niña como ella, pero pensaba que podría ayudarlo de llegar el momento.

Además también leyó poco del libro de transformaciones, era ilegal la idea de ser animago, no registrado. Noto de forma deprimida que ocuparía muchas cosas y probablemente no lo dominaría tan rápido como esperaba, al igual que no podría elegir el animal en el que transformarse. Hubiera querido elegirlo, uno que pudiera serle veloz y de utilidad para proteger a los demás.

Pero esto era contraproducente.

¿Tenía suficiente tiempo para esto?

Sin duda en esta habitación podría usar su tiempo, mientras recogía ingredientes, para ser un animago, pero además de ser ilegal le quitaría tiempo que ocupaba.

Otra cosa en su contra, es que si no eras registrado podría verse como violar la ley y la mayoría de animagos eran creados para cosas ilegales.

Un punto a favor es que ella lo ocupaba para eso.

Ocupaba moverse sin que otros notaran a una niña de Hogwarts, su apariencia como veela atraía miradas muy indeseadas que le gustaría evitar como un animal. Pero a la hora de no poder elegirlo también podría brindarle cualquier posibilidad, aunque esperaba fueran positivas. La idea de no tener registro de alguna criatura mágica, también fue algo decepcionante.

—Tendré mucho trabajo por delante—gruño tirándose sobre su espalda.

También quería aprender hacer un patronus.

Gimoteo antes de volver a la lectura.

.

Al día siguiente tenía grandes ojeras y había dormido un total de treinta minutos, ni siquiera se molestó en bajar a desayunar o irse a tomar un baño. Curiosamente la sala de los menesteres se transformó en un baño cuando se olio un poco antes de salir y tenía una ropa lista. Era un lugar bastante práctico. Así que tomando la mochila que tenía, comenzó a correr por los pasillos lista para llegar a su clase de transformaciones, de haber sido cualquier otra clase la hubiera saltado, pero McGonagall era buena en transformaciones y ella estaba algo pegada en algunas partes.

Al parecer tenía con afinidad de magia en su cuerpo, puesto que había demostrado poder ponerse en llamas como primera muestra de magia, pero eso a convertirse en un animal, era algo difícil.

Vio a la profesora al final del pasillo y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, entro antes que ella con la respiración agitada, lo que contaba en cierta forma como llegar a tiempo. La profesora se detuvo a su lado viéndola con una ceja alzada, a lo que ella sonrió antes de tomar asiento al lado de un Hufflepuff por no buscar a sus amigos.

Descubrió que la falta de sueño sería algo con lo que luchar en todo el día, cuando la profesora comenzó hablar y ella apenas pudo mantener sus ojos abiertos a fuerza de voluntad. A su lado, un chico que si no se equivocaba se llamaba Theodore.

Gracias a eso evito lo que probablemente sería una detención.

—Trabajen con sus compañeros de asiento—exclamo la profesora antes de comenzar a rondar por los demás asientos.

No se molestó en demostrar que no tenía la menor idea de que estaban hablando, viendo sobre su hombro noto que los gemelos la miraban de forma en que tendría que brindar muchas explicaciones.

Gimoteo internamente.

—Lamento informar que hoy no seré de mucha ayuda si no me explicas todo de nuevo—hablo antes de soltar un sonoro bostezo.

Theodore sonrió de forma afable, antes de explicarle lo que podía y siendo demasiado amable, probablemente afectado por su encanto natural de veela o tal vez porque era un amable Hufflepuff, tenía mucho sueño para descubrirlo.

.

.

.

Querida Ginny.

Como puedes saber por la carta de tus hermanos, ellos tienen problemas de atención, no como un cachorro que abandonas por unas horas y al verte parece feliz. Claro que no, ellos son como gatos, uno que abandonas y no te perdona por más que le explicas que ocupabas un poco de tiempo para ti. Al parecer cuando desaparecí unas cuantas horas (para estudiar) cree una pequeña revolución en Gryffindor. En el cual se incluyen todos tus hermanos, incluyendo a Charlie que es prefecto.

Panda de niños inútiles.

No te engañes Ginny, los niños son estúpidos e ignorantes, espera a ser mayor para fijarte en alguno. Sé que tus padres te cuentan historias del gran Harry Potter, pero te aseguro que incluso ese niño será un gilipollas. No te ilusiones mucho y piensa mejor en este niño como un humano normal, seria genial ser su amigo, estoy segura que algún día podremos conocerlo y ayudarle.

¿Ayudarle?

Bueno es un niño que ha vivido por mucho y debe querer amigos reales, de los cuales señorita Weasley, estoy segura tu podrás serlo de forma maravillosa.

No como tus hermanos, que parecen que soy su posesión y me han ignorado una semana por no decirles sobre mi pequeño espacio personal. Increíble el nivel de madurez que tienen, como el de una nuez.

Por otro lado Angelina y Alice se han puesto de mi lado, demostrando que los niños son los tontos, excepto Theodore y Cedric, pero ambos son Hufflepuff, así que creo que es algo del ADN ser buena gente.

Besos Jackie.

P.D: Me han contado que estas algo triste porque Ron entrara el próximo año a clases, no te preocupes, te escribiremos muy a menudo y eso significa que falta un año menos para que vengas con nosotros. Te prometo ayudar y no ser una gilipollas como tus hermanos.

.

Querido Ron.

Debes estar emocionado que pronto no tendré que enviarte cartas y estarás en Hogwarts con nosotros, también sé que estas nervioso por la misma razón, pero no te preocupes, tus hermanos son gilipollas y estoy segura que pronto los vas a superar. Gracias a la carta de tus padres preocupados por mí, puedo decir que los gilipollas de tus hermanos hicieron más grande de lo pensado mi pequeña escapada de estudios. Lamento si de alguna manera te preocupe.

¿No te dolerá que alguno de tus hermanos muera?

Ron eres un chico tierno adorable y me declaro inmediatamente tu hermana mayor, lo cual te mantendrá bajo mi jurisdicción y te protegeré de cualquier cosa. Por otro lado también pienso ayudarte, aunque no sea la mejor de mi clase, he creado muchas notas que pienso enviarte para que estudies. Sé que no te gusta mucho, pero soy buena haciendo resúmenes.

Claro que no será gratis, ocupo que me enseñes a jugar ajedrez, no puedo ir por mi vida siendo tan mala como para perder de forma monumental contigo.

Sabes la comida en Hogwarts es deliciosa, no como la de tu madre, pero te aseguro que todo será genial. Ignora lo de los gemelos ante la prueba que debes tomar para iniciarte, son gilipollas.

Los cuatro conmigo.

Elimino de la lista a Bill, Ginny y por supuesto tu persona.

Con amor Jackie.

**Continuara...**

_Cuando te habías olvidado de esta historia xD_

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	5. Capítulo 5: Contra tiempo

_Harry Potter No me pertenece._

**Reeborn **

**Capítulo 5: Contra tiempo**

Jacqueline era una niña amada por su familia, desde niña creció rodeada de ese calor que su anterior vida no pudo obtener del todo. Su padre y hermano eran protectores con ella, de una forma que ella a veces resentía, pero recordaba que ellos solo querían hacerla feliz, además su madre solía lograr controlarlos con gran facilidad. Además una de sus miradas de cachorro, lograba romperlos y disculparse con ella de forma fácil. Era algo de lo cual estaba acostumbrada.

Fleur era diferente, su prima compartía la misma sangre que ella, el mismo cuarto veela y era con la que más se identificaba. En sus cartas usualmente hablaban sobre el fastidio que era a veces tener gente detrás de ti solo por tu físico o las miradas de otras niñas. Gracias a esas cartas, Jackie entendía que no estaba tan mal, ya que ella tenía amigas reales a su lado.

Fuera de su familia, ella siempre había sido vista como alguien frio pero amable, que tenía una madurez mayor a su "edad" aproximada.

Pero con los Weasley había sido diferente, ellos la habían aceptado y ella aunque en un inicio, pensaba usarlos para acercarse a Potter, termino enamorada de la familia numerosa que la adopto como una de sus hijos.

Claro que cuando había llegado al gran salón la tarde después de desaparecer, donde los gemelos la arrinconaron exigiendo saber dónde había estado, toda su madurez se fue por el caño. Claro que ella sabía que habían estado preocupados, pero algo que ella odiaba con todo su corazón, es que le exigieran que hacer. No lo pidieron amablemente (probablemente por sus nervios) fue algo que le ordenaron casi hacer con su voz. Hablando sobre que se había llevado el pergamino sin su consulta y que no pudieron encontrarla.

Pero Jacqueline era terca, con mal temperamento y quien no se dejaba dominar con los demás.

Intento marcharse a su habitación para no hacer un escándalo, pero cuando George la sujeto con algo de presión en su brazo, con una llave rápida lo lanzo volando por su espalda. Percy y Charlie que estaban entrando por el salón, claramente igual de preocupados por los gemelos, habían saltado sobre ella casi de igual forma que los gemelos.

Su enojo aumento por la falta de sueño y a su alrededor algunas leves flamas aparecieron, pero eso no pareció retener a Charlie que como prefecto intento sobreponerse para que le indicara su ubicación durante toda la noche.

Ella frunció el ceño y con la varita, lo mando a volar antes de sacar el pergamino de su bolso y arrojarlo sobre los gemelos con fastidio.

—No quiero ver ninguna cabellera roja en este momento—había gritado antes de caminar de forma imponente a su habitación.

No salió el resto de la noche y las cortinas cerradas alrededor de su cama, le dieron privacidad que nadie quiso romper. La cual la utilizo para leer de forma ofuscada sus libros robados, tomando nota de las cosas que ocuparía de ahora en adelante, agitando con fuerza su pluma sobre el papel y deseando una computadora portátil para poder hacer todo más rápido.

Al día siguiente su mal humor era evidente, había pasado nuevamente una noche en sin dormir y cuando tomo asiento en la mesa de su casa, fue lo más alejado de las cabelleras rojas que no quiso ver.

Aunque debía admitir que la valentía Gryffindor era admirable, Angelina y Alice tomaron asiento a su lado. No pidieron explicaciones de donde estaba, que estuvo haciendo y en su lugar hablaban sobre temas aleatorios que la hicieron relajarse. Por lo cual decidió tomar asiento al lado de ambas en las siguientes clases o de Theodore el Hufflepuff en las clases juntos.

Todo el colegio descubrió pronto, que el trio dorado de los gemelos y ella, estaba pasando por una mala racha.

Lo curioso fue cuando un mes después de lo dicho, y ambas partes con orgullo suficiente para no hacer nada, el profesor Dumbledore apareció en un pasillo solicitándola en su despacho. Ella quien había tomado esa oportunidad para escapar de Charlie quien la miraba del otro lado del pasillo, ahora estaba sentada comiendo de forma deliciosa los dulces que le proporcionaron.

—Veo que tienes una pequeña discusión con la familia Weasley—hablo el profesor con una leve sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Ella siguió comiendo y viéndolo fijamente.

Tenía curiosidad por el héroe del mundo mágico y mentor de Harry Potter, también sobre que probablemente moriría y que para muchos fanáticos de su anterior mundo, había sido un momento traumante. Frente a ella era difícil creer que este mismo hombre, era uno de los magos más poderosos del momento, se veía tan afable que podría pasar por un Hufflepuff si quisiera.

—Deben saber que no soy una niña de porcelana, que puedo cuidarme sola y no los ocupo rondando cada momento del día—explico encogiéndose de hombros.

En el último mes había hecho muchos avances en sus estudios gracias a la no intervención de bromas con los gemelos, si bien no tan rápido con las tutorías de los dos hermanos mayores, aun avanzaba de forma constante. Había terminado pidiéndole ayuda a Catalina, una chica de Ravenclaw que parecía encantada con ayudarle a cambio de secciones de duelo con ella.

Pan comido.

—Bueno debe saber que los jóvenes Weasley son muy protectores, tú has entrado en su familia y te ven como hermana menor…si fueras tu probablemente actuarias de esa forma—dijo el profesor antes de tomar un poco de su té.

Mastico algo fastidiada recordando su anterior vida como había sido algo sobreprotectora con su hermano menor. Pero sobre todo como este había parecido encantado ante la idea. En esta vida con Jason, si bien este la sobreprotegía, en ocasiones ella era la que actuaba de forma adulta responsable entre ambos. Ella aunque era la menor de su hogar, con su madurez había aprendido a preocuparse por los demás antes que por ella.

Por eso su relación con Ginny y Ron había mejorado tanto (Ron aún seguía algo nervioso a su lado pero mejor que antes) aunque solo fueran cartas, ella actuaba como una hermana mayor y los protegería sobre cualquier cosa.

Pero no estaba acostumbrada a que lo hicieran con ella.

Una pequeña culpa estaba comenzando a crecer en su interior.

—No me gusta que me protejan—murmuro por bajo antes de comer una galleta que no sabía a nada.

Su actitud de este último mes, era más que todo su forma terca de no dar el brazo a torcer. Había notado la mirada de George y Fred dejar de ser enojada, para parecer algo deprimida ante su clara intención de ignorarlos, además que las bromas de ambos habían disminuido. Percy apartaba la vista claramente incomodo en el pasillo y Charlie bufaba cuando lo ignoro ante la idea de hablar la semana pasada.

Era demasiado orgullosa para admitir la culpa.

Una culpa que ahora la hizo sujetarse la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Joder creo que soy estúpida—musito alborotando su cabello con fuerza.

Había estado tan centrada en mejorar en los campos que había deseado, que había dejado a sus amigos por fuera del asunto. Pensando que todo se solucionaría solo, lo cual claramente solo empeoraba el asunto.

Alzo la vista al ver la risa divertida del profesor.

—No eres poco inteligente señorita Jacqueline, has llegado a lo que estoy seguro es una buena interpretación de lo sucedido con un poco de guía. También veo en tus ojos la determinación de solucionarlo, lo cual son aspectos que no todos poseen—

—Un mes después—

—Nunca dije que fuera rápida—

Bufo antes de ponerse de pie dispuesta a buscar a los gemelos, cuando la mirada seria del profesor le detuvo, causando que sintiera algo extraño. La atmosfera parecía haber cambiado de una risueña, a una seria en un segundo y ella se preocupó. Rápidamente se puso en alerta viéndolo con seriedad.

—Estuve intercambiando algunas cartas con tu madre, quien me ha explicado cómo eres nacida de un padre Muggle y una madre mitad veela—hablo de pronto haciéndola que se detuviera.

¿Hablando con su madre?

¿Por qué?

Lo vio sin revelar lo que pasaba por su mente y simplemente esperando a que continuara.

—También descubrí que por parte de tu madre, tienes sangre muy…interesante. En cualquier otra situación no diría nada porque aun eres muy joven para esta situación, pero no puedo quedarme quieto cuando la misma niña roba tres libros de la selección prohibida de la biblioteca—añadió con ojos algo serios que la hicieron congelarse.

Todo a su alrededor se detuvo y sintió que casi estaba por caer de espaldas, este hombre podía pasar de una hermosa charla cálida, a una de mortal seriedad donde podría estar a punto de ser expulsada en un segundo.

Lo cual no era posible.

El otro año era el año en que entraba Harry Potter.

No ahora.

—¿Cuál es el motivo para no haber sido expulsada hasta ahora?—su voz sonó de forma indiferente y aburrida, sintiéndose por fin fuera de su cascaron.

Ya no era la adulta en cuerpo de niña que fingía para la mayoría de personas, en este momento era sinceramente su vida pasada, la adulta que había vivido de grandes predicamentos de niña ante la muerte de su madre y falta de dinero. La misma mujer que había puesto un pie en alto con su padre para cuidar a su hermano menor, que se enfrentó a la sociedad que le hacia Bullying, quien saco las mejores notas con tal de cerrar las bocas y defendía a quien se metiera con su familia.

La mujer de frio corazón que no dejaba que nadie le pasara por encima.

Vio un rastro de sorpresa en el rostro de su profesor, quien sonrió de repente disminuyendo el aura de seriedad.

Pero no funcionaría con ella, mantuvo su postura firme y sus ojos fríos en el director del colegio.

—Curiosidad—hablo este haciéndola tambalear un poco—curiosidad de porque una niña de segundo año está interesada en temas tan específicos, libros que no necesitaras al menos que estuvieras buscando algo en específico o…—

—Quiero ser auror—lo detuvo haciendo que la viera confundida, pero aprovechando la idea que vino de escucharlo hablar—como puede saber no soy la mejor de mi clase y ser auror requiere puntajes altos de materias que no son mi fuerte…pensé que si entraba a la sección prohibida conseguiría libros que me guiaran desde ahora. Debí haber pedido permiso con antelación, me disculpo por eso—hablo antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia.

Cuando alzo la vista, noto los ojos del profesor escudriñándola más, antes de asentir.

—Ya veo, esto cambia las cosas—hablo sujetándose parte del mentón sobre su enorme barba—le dejare continuar con los libros el resto del periodo escolar, pero si en un futuro desea un libro, tendrá que pedirlo con un profesor y que este le dé permiso para obtenerlo. Me gusta ver jóvenes tan preocupados por su futuro a corta edad—añadió eliminando toda aura tensa, pero ella se mantuvo alerta.

Antes de irse tan rápido como pudo con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

Casi corriendo.

Había estado muy cerca de joderla aún más.

Corrió ignorando a los demás estudiantes, pasando entre los gemelos que ni pudieron decir nada cuando salto por la sala común directo a su cuarto. Cuando se metió en su cama cerro las cortinas, tocando su pecho con la mano y respirando agitada. El profesor Dumbledore era parte de los buenos, pero también sentía que era demasiado inteligente para su bien.

Tomo los libros de la sección prohibida, su pluma e ignorando los ensayos que tendría esta semana, se dispuso a recopilar lo que le faltaba de los libros, para regresarlos y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se acababa de poner bajo un foco de atención.

Que no deseaba.

.

.

.

Después de una semana después de la charla con el director, había regresado los libros de la misma forma que los robo. Ningún profesor parecía haber notado su desliz en esto y tampoco los demás estudiantes, incluso que había estado obteniendo algunos ingredientes de forma clandestina para empezar con sus rituales para ser un animago. No sabía si era suerte o era por el pequeño problema que tenían con su actual profesor de artes defensivas. Así que ella estaba aprovechándose de lo sucedido para adelantar todo lo que podía sin sus libros.

Pero ahora que tenía la información recopilaba, el problema Wesley resaltaba frente a ella y estaba en la peor situación posible.

Al igual que ellos la buscaron antes y ella los ignoro, ahora que parecía con intenciones de acercarse a ellos, pues la ignoraban.

Karma.

Del grave.

Tenía que encontrar una forma para poder solucionar todo lo que ella había empeorado antes que terminara el año. Además estaba el asunto de que Charlie podría irse en cualquier momento, dado que el próximo año no estaría y cada vez parecía más retraído de todos.

Así que escogiendo bien a su presa, ataco cuando lo vio dirigirse a la biblioteca.

Percy no parecía haber notado su presencia cuando se sentó de forma alejada con una gran cantidad de libros. Si su mala memoria no fallaba, Percy podría ser perfecto el otro año ya que Charlie se podría ir en este. Así que estaba estudiando el doble de lo necesario.

Trago saliva antes de sentarse frente a él, pero este al parecer si había notado su presencia ya que siguió pasando las hojas sin verla en ningún momento.

Se aclaró la garganta, ganando que este suspirara y la viera con ojos de fastidio. Se estremeció un poco al pensar, que Percy siempre había sido amable con ella, ahora entendía porque otros lo habían descrito como alguien frio.

Ahora daba algo de miedo.

Trago saliva.

Valiente Gryffindor.

—¿Algo que desees?—cuestión Percy claramente aburrido, pero prestándole atención.

Se mordió el labio para no gimotear molesta, Percy era suficientemente inteligente para saber qué hacía en ese lugar, pero no estaba dejándoselo fácil. Y otro problema que sabía tenía, era referente a su propia personalidad. En su anterior vida ella había sido una persona muy orgullosa, tal vez por su estatus social y para no dejar que otros pasaran sobre su familia y ella, había generado una gran capa de orgullo para defenderse de otros.

Su nueva y acomodada vida, solamente había reforzado eso en su persona.

Pedir disculpas, era algo que no era fácil para ella.

—Eres suficientemente inteligente para saber que hago aquí—escupió sus palabras enojándose con ella misma.

No estaba haciendo nada contra su problema, más que empeorarlo.

Era una idiota.

Apretó con fuerza los puños y mordió su labio inferior con enojo, debía dejar su capa de orgullo y testarudez para no hacer algo más idiota.

Un suspiro la hizo alzar la vista, notando una mirada algo cansada en el rostro de Percy.

—Jacqueline eres demasiado terca y orgullosa—dijo Percy sin ningún cuidado, causando que ella se congelara algo indignada con la boca abierta—ni siquiera puedes pedir una simple disculpa, aunque admito que nosotros tampoco nos compartamos del todo bien—musito este pensativo con una mano en su mentón.

Lo vio de forma fulminante, pero prefirió guardar silencio unos segundos.

Ella vino a solucionar las cosas, no a empeorarlas.

—Pero sinceramente a mí no me afecta mucho la situación, siento que tienes razón en querer pasar tiempo a solas, nosotros simplemente reaccionamos de forma exagerada por preocuparnos—expreso Percy con calma.

Su rostro dejo el enojo para verlo sorprendida.

—¿Estabas preocupado por mí?—cuestiono sorprendida.

Sus vagos recuerdos de los libros mostraban a un Percy más desentendido y solo preocupado por sus estudios, deseando entrar al ministerio de magia. Incluso aunque tenía problemas con su familia, su comportamiento siempre fue arrogante. Tenía la idea de que al final todo se había solucionado, pero no fue fácil llegar a ese punto.

Ahora que lo pensaba, había pasado suficiente tiempo con Percy para que este fuera su amigo.

Lo vio sonrojarse levemente en las orejas y ver a otro lado molesto por su pregunta.

Se preocupaba por ella.

Bajo la vista viendo sus manos, puede que ella fuera orgullosa y hasta un tanto arrogante, pero algo que ella no podía ignorar era a otros preocupándose genuinamente por su persona. Sobre su orgullo estaba el amor por sus seres queridos y ahora que lo notaba, Percy al igual que los demás miembros de la familia Weasley, eran queridos para ella.

—No tanto como los gemelos o sorpresivamente Charlie, así que deberías disculparte con ellos—hablo este levantándose para irse con tranquilidad tomando sus libros de nuevo.

Lo vio hacer eso pensando, que Percy últimamente estudiaba mucho en su cuarto, probablemente había ido solo a la biblioteca porque ella llevaba siguiéndolo algunas horas, buscando un lugar más personal para hablar.

Su corazón dolió por culpa cuando este estaba por irse, pero lo detuvo de su túnica cuando paso por su lado.

Este no la vio y ella bajo la cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho Percy—susurro por bajo sin saber que más decir, pero al verlo de reojo notando una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Supo que todo estaba bien con él.

.

.

.

Si bien Percy no dijo nada más después, ella al llegar al salón común sintió dos miradas sobre ella, su tenso al notar como los gemelos que la ignoraron por una semana, ahora la miraban con ojos de águila como si los hubiera traicionado. Angelina y Alice llegaron a hablarles, pero era difícil cuando sientes dos miradas penetrantes en tu nuca. No fue hasta que ellos bajaron primero para la cena, que pudo respirar en paz.

—¿Qué mosco les pico?—gruño Angelina de brazos cruzados, causando que ella sintiera tranquilidad.

No había sido la única en notarlos.

—No han sido los mismos desde que paso aquello—añadió Alice con una mano en su mentón.

El sentimiento de culpa la inundo nuevamente, antes de apretar los puños.

—Voy a solucionar esto—mascullo en voz decidida.

Sus dos amigas la vieron unos momentos, antes de sonreírle en apoyo palmeándole la espalda.

Su plan era abordarlos antes de la cena, lo que no contaba es que mientras caminaba algo atrás de sus amigas para la cena, dos manos la sujetaron por atrás tapando su boca y encerrándola en una de las aulas vacías en esos horarios. A pesar que sus instintos gruñían para patear y dar puñetazos, se contuvo al saber quiénes podrían ser.

Así que dejo que las manos se alejaran y se cruzó de brazos viendo a los gemelos frente a ella, claramente enojados, al igual que uno de ellos con el mapa.

Obvio, así fue tan fácil capturarla.

Apretó los labios firmemente, no quería decir nada que arruinara lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Tal vez elegir a Percy de primero, no fue tan buena idea.

—Fuiste con Percy antes que con nosotros—gruño Fred antes que George asintiera con este.

—No solo nos ignoras por un mes, cuando te disculpas es con nuestro amargado hermano—añadió ahora George con enojo.

Tomo aire sabiendo que esto era para largo.

—No solo te alejas de nosotros a "estudiar"—

—Luego de pasar muchas horas cerca de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca—

—Te desapareces una noche entera y no nos dices nada—

—Eso es traición de amigos—

A pesar que su instinto era saltar y defenderse, se cruzó de brazos escuchando los próximos 15 minutos de regaños de los gemelos, lo cual les hizo parecer por unos momentos a la matriarca Weasley. No fue hasta que ambos algo rojos por el enojo se detuvieron, que ella se puso de pie con mirada seria y con algo complicado en sus manos.

Una decisión.

No sabía si era la correcta, pero tenía que hacer algo para explicarse.

—¿Son mis mejores amigos?—cuestiono con seriedad algo que los niños no entenderían.

Solo tenían 13 años apenas.

En cambio ella tenía casi 30 años mentales, si bien sus memorias de la vida pasada no eran del todo fijas ahora con el paso de los años. Su edad mental era mucho más superior a su actual cuerpo. Por lo que tal vez esos dos niños no entenderían el término de amistad que ella buscaba.

Demasiados jóvenes.

Ambos gemelos se vieron de reojo confundidos por la seriedad de su pregunta. Pero aun a pesar de su anterior pelea y que ella no se había disculpado, ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo sin decir ninguna otra palabra.

Esos idiotas.

Tomo un poco de aire.

—Algo malo va a ocurrir en un futuro no tan lejano, algo muy malo y yo…buscaba la forma de ser de utilidad para las personas que van a ser afectadas—explico viendo a los gemelos, estos se vieron de reojo confundidos—no puedo explicar cómo se esto exactamente, pero…no quiero que eso ocurra y por eso quería estar sola, para entrenar un poco ya que no soy para nada útil en este momento—expreso antes de sonreír de medio lado.

No lo era.

Incluso Fred frente a ella, era una de las personas que morirían eventualmente si ella no hacía nada. Incluso antes que fuera al colegio, había pensado ser solamente un personaje de apoyo, no tocar mucho la historia. Pero después de pasar tiempo con los gemelos, siendo amiga de ellos y haciendo bromas juntas, incluso comiendo las mañanas juntos.

No quería que murieran.

No quería que nadie saliera lastimado.

No quería que…

El rostro alertado de los gemelos la congelo, antes de llevarse una mano a su propio rostro al sentirlo húmedo, desde sus mejillas sintió perfectamente las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, antes de sonreír de forma irónica.

Ella no lloraba nunca, no solo por tener su mentalidad de la vida pasada, en esta vida había llorado lo mínimo para no ser una carga. Todo parecía siempre bajo control y ella podía ser la persona madura que ayudaba a otros.

Pero ahora.

Las lágrimas salieron antes que el llanto pudiera ser frenado.

—Lo siento mucho, no quería alejarlos soy una idiota—hablo entre llanto y sollozos que alerto a los gemelos a actuar.

La mano del que suponía era George sobre su hombro, la hizo querer llorar aún más.

—Jackie tranquila, no tienes que llorar Fred y yo no estamos enojados—hablo intentando calmarla sin efecto alguno.

Que fueran tan buenos con ella, la hizo llorar más fuerte.

Sobre su otro hombro la mano de Fred la hizo voltear a verlo.

—Somos amigos Jackie, los amigos discuten pero vuelven a ser amigos, aceptamos tus disculpas y todo volverá a ser como antes—explico este tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

Una imagen le calo por los huesos, imagino esa sonrisa en medio de un campo de batalla, congelada en un rostro que jamás se levantaría al haber dado su vida por los demás. Su corazón dolió con fuerza por una perdida que no tenía, como por la familia que lo perdería.

El llanto incremento antes de abrazarlos a ambos con fuerza.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, pero solo la dejaron llorar, sin saber que de los tres, ella fue quien más los había extrañado todo este tiempo.

.

.

.

Cuando entro al comedor con los gemelos, pudo sentir la mirada de estudiantes como de profesores, probablemente porque hace más de un mes que esa escena no se repetía. También podría ser por sus ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto, o el hecho de que George esteba sonriendo a su lado calmadamente, mientras Fred la traía bajo su brazo molestándola. Curiosamente no había notado algo que faltaba en su interior, hasta que la presencia de ambos la lleno.

Sus amigos parecían aliviados de verlos nuevamente juntos, aunque tanto Angelina como Alice no dejaron de molestarlos durante la comida, algunos como Jordán solamente parecían feliz de tener al equipo nuevamente juntos. Oliver desde lejos le alzo el pulgar, ya que este había estado preocupado por el equipo de ambos gemelos en los partidos.

Ella le sonrió de regreso.

Busco entre las personas en medio de la cena del comedor, notando con seriedad que Charlie no estaba presente.

Vio a los gemelos de reojo, quienes al notar su búsqueda asintieron al mismo tiempo. Mientras venían al comedor ella había preguntado por el mayor de los Weasley en el castillo, y ellos le contaron algo que había estado temiendo.

Aunque algo en su interior era cálido, al mismo tiempo parecía algo vacío.

.

.

.

No tuvo que esperar mucho en realidad, Charlie no era tan inteligente en algunas cosas y uso el cliché de la media noche para bajar por las escaleras de forma cuidadosa. Ella lo vio pasar por el retrato de la dama gorda con una gran maleta en su espalda, por lo que lo siguió tranquilamente por los pasillos, utilizando el mapa de los merodeadores. Este parecía tranquilo cuando estaba llegando a la oficina de Dumbledore, ella rodo los ojos.

Puede que fuera el director, pero era muy indulgente en algunas ocasiones.

—Irse a media noche—hablo en voz alta haciendo que la silueta casi saltara y cayera, antes de voltear a ver claramente asustado—demasiado cliché para mi gusto—añadió saliendo detrás de la estatua para que Charlie la viera claramente.

Su rostro pareció sorprendido, antes de ponerlo un poco más frio de costumbre, lo cual la hizo fruncir el ceño.

Realmente la había embarrado con los Weasley.

—Al igual que tú no dices tus secretos no entiendo porque yo debería decir los míos—

—Touche—

Este no quería verla, pero ella si lo estaba viendo. Sus ropas demasiado abrigadas, sus botas que parecían para la nieva y ese gorro de tela que parecía más para las montañas nevadas que para el clima cálido de esa noche.

Estaba por irse a Rumania.

Los libros nunca habían explicado cómo o cuando se había marchado, pero ahora podía darse una idea de que estaba por pasar.

Suspiro viendo al suelo, su arrogancia y orgullo habían impedido que pudiera pasar el último mes de Hogwarts con Charlie. Lo cual era una lástima, era un gran instructor de vuelo, un buen tutor en criaturas mágicas y también un buen amigo que de ahora en adelante no vería tan continuamente.

Era una tonta.

Tanto en su vida pasada como en esta.

—¿Por qué estas aquí?—comento el mayor como siempre, de forma sincera y curiosa, que la hizo a ella sonreír.

Apretó los puños antes de dar unos pasos al frente, antes de sacar de su bolsillo una pequeña cadena con una pequeña piedra azulada en esta. Era una piedra mágica que ella había conseguido en vacaciones como regalo para su hermano, pero que ahora estaba destinada a Charlie.

Este pestañeo confundido, antes de tomarla sin saber qué hacer.

—Es una piedra mágica, hace juego con una que tengo—hablo sacando un collar de su ropa con una gema color verde—se dice que con ellas se puede comunicar uno sin importar la distancia y…—dejo de hablar antes de bajar la mirada con tristeza.

Quería disculparse, hacer bien las cosas pero…era difícil sabiendo que cuando Charlie entrara en la habitación de Dumbledore…perdería un amigo.

Una mano sobre su cabeza la hizo saltar para ver como Charlie estaba frente a ella, habiendo eliminado la distancia y sonriendo levemente con el collar en su mano.

—Hace un mes no querías decirnos que estabas haciendo y ahora quieres comunicarte conmigo Carlier—hablo claramente picándola donde le dolía.

Inflo las mejillas indignada, su hermano hubiera recibido mejor el regalo que este ingrato.

—Si no lo quieres puedes regresarlo—gruño casi gritando y con las mejillas sonrojadas de indignación como de vergüenza.

Pero para su desgracia Charlie levanto la mano con todo y collar, haciéndola gimotear al ver que no podía alcanzarlo en el aire. Charlie era claramente más alto que ella, lo cual la hacía sentirse peor.

—Ya que tomaste la pena de hacer un regalo así, supongo que lo conservare—hablo colocándoselo de inmediato.

Miserable bastardo.

Estaba por gritarle unas cuantas verdades, cuando la aparición de Dumbledore en el pasillo la hizo detenerse. Este pareció confundido de verla en los pasillo, pero solo sonrió de forma cómplice cuando Charlie también volteo a verlo.

—Joven Carlier y joven Weasley, una no tan sorpresiva vista…aunque lamentablemente su despedida debe ser rápida, el transportador estará en media hora y debe viajar en red flu para el ministerio de inmediato—hablo Dumbledore antes de entrar a su propia oficina.

Oh.

El enojo y toda emoción se fue de su cuerpo, dejándola un poco de vacío al notar que su amigo volteaba a verla con el rostro algo culpable.

Era ahora o nunca.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se detuvo sin saber cómo expresar sus palabras. Apretó los puños con enojo, tal vez haber ido con Charlie primero hubiera sido una mejor idea.

Pero antes que lograra formular cualquier oración coherente, unos brazos la rodearon en un fuerte abrazo, que la hizo congelarse, antes de sentir que por segunda vez en un día, probablemente soltaría al llanto. Pero aferrándose a él tan fuerte como pudo, se tragó las lágrimas.

—Lo siento por todo Charlie—dijo con voz algo cortada y casi por llorar con fuerza.

Una risa sobre su cabeza la hizo apartarse para ver el rostro de Charlie demasiado cerca del suyo, se sonrojo un poco avergonzada, pero este solamente le revolvió el pelo antes de alejarse. Pero no se quejó, nada más lo vio dar unos pasos para atrás aun manteniendo ese rostro algo infantil que está en medio del de convertirse en un hombre.

—Yo también lo siento Jackie—hablo este sin nada más que decir entre ambos.

Ella con lágrimas en sus ojos y este con una mirada algo agridulce, este debía irse pronto. Cuando este estaba por darse la vuelta, ella apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Más te vale enviarme cartas—gruño con voz ahogada por el llanto.

Este pestañeo antes de verla confundido.

—Pensé que el collar era para evitar las cartas—dijo claramente confundido, ella se sonrojo un poco.

—Pues también quiero cartas—

—Vaya niña más mimada—

Ambos se vieron unos momentos antes de sonreírse, pero con un leve movimiento de mano, Charlie entro por la puerta de Dumbledore, dejándola a ella suspirando en medio de un pasillo vacío.

Faltaba poco para su tercer año.

Apretó los puños con fuerza.

Era hora de poner en práctica lo que había aprendido.

**Continuara...**

_Me entro la inspiración para escribir, si bien esta historia es un claramente OC(Jackie)xCharlie, de ahora en adelante faltaran varios capítulos antes de que Charlie vuelva aparecer. Pero tranquilos ya que la historia se centra en Jacqueline vamos a ver más de Charlie que lo que muestran los libros._

_Lo cual ya es bastante más._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	6. Capítulo 6: Tercer año

_Harry Potter No me pertenece._

**Reeborn **

**Capítulo 6: Tercer año.**

Volver a casa después de su segundo año fue algo agridulce, volver a ver a sus padres siempre era la calidez que ella buscaba, era como volver a respirar después de mucho tiempo, pero toda la situación también era preocupante, su tercer año estaría pronto en marcha y después de eso cada segundo contaría. Harry se enfrentaría a diversos problemas a lo largo de todos esos años y la mayoría de ellos no los recordaba, con suerte algunos desenlaces finales, por lo cual tendría que tener especial atención en el chico a partir de ahora.

Comenzando con la ceremonia de ingreso, ya que si había algo que recordaba a la perfección, era los problemas con Malfoy. Había una gran cantidad de personajes que harían pronto su aparición y dependía de ella no lastimar mucho la línea del tiempo que se avecinaba.

Por lo cual de ahora en adelante todo comenzaba jugar en su contra.

El show estaba comenzando.

En sus vacaciones como de costumbre visito gran cantidad de lugares con sus padres y su hermano, como a la familia Weasley en varias ocasiones. Charlie no había podido asistir ese año a su hogar, debido a que se estaba instalando en su hogar en Rumania para cuidar delos dragones, toda la familia y ella debieron controlar la ira de la matriarca Weasley, quien parecía ser la única sin enterarse del plan de su segundo hijo.

Al parecer los principales que jugaron detrás de todo fueron Bill y Arthur, quienes Molly le hicieron la ley de hielo por una semana.

Sorprendentemente y sin sentirse mal por usar sus encantos de Veela, ella había podido calmar a Molly con sus encantos y magia, que la hicieron sentirse mejor. Charlie había prometido en cartas que el siguiente año iría sin falta, pero sorprendentemente les lanzo una invitación a sus padres y a Ginny de pasar las navidades con él.

Lo cual hizo una calma nuevamente en el hogar.

Después de eso paso algunos días en su casa, antes de ir a comprar sus útiles escolares antes que los demás.

Así que el primero de setiembre, ella estuvo lista en la plataforma despidiéndose de sus padres algo distraída, tenía que encontrar pronto a Harry, bueno tal vez no tan pronto, la idea de que conociera a Ron y Hermione, venía primero. Ellos serían muy importante en la historia en los siguientes años, ella no podía tocar su amistad, sino más bien incrementarla.

Con su hermano despidiéndose de ella, su madre sonriendo amablemente y su padre llorando. Entro al tren con una sonrisa buscando su usual compartimiento con los gemelos y sus amigos, quienes ya estaban instalados y la saludaron amablemente.

—Ahora que Percy por fin es perfecto y con esa túnica nueva, está más insoportable que siempre—comento Fred aburrido, mientras George se comía una rana de chocolate.

—¿Qué tal esta Ron?—pregunto sin haberlo visto anteriormente.

Los gemelos se vieron algo resentidos.

—Desde que le dijiste la verdad sobre la selección de casas, no ha creído en ninguna de nuestras bromas—

Rodo los ojos aburrida antes de ver como Angelina y Alice hablaban sobre Cedric de nuevo, lo cual era aburrido. El cuarto año de Hufflepuff se estaba haciendo popular cada vez más, no podía esperar a que estuviera en su séptimo año que sería la principal atracción femenina.

Aprovecho cuando los gemelos comenzaron hablar con sus amigos sobre como este año Harry Potter estaba en la escuela, esa información le interesaba, así que ya se habían encontrado con el niño, ignoro sobre como ambos hablaban sobre la lechuza nueva de Percy, recordando como ahora Ron tendría la mala suerte de tener a Scabbers.

El paseo en tren fue extremadamente silencioso de su parte, cada vez más tensa cuando llegaban. Lamentablemente su oportunidad estaba lejos de funcionar, los primer año se irían por otro muy aparte que los de tercero.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto Angelina poco antes de que entraran al colegio por la gran puerta.

Trago saliva antes de asentir.

Casi se deja arrastrar por los gemelos hasta el comedor, viendo detenidamente cuando la profesora de transformaciones pasó con ese montón de niños de primer año. Si bien ella no era la más alta de su generación, un aspecto loli podría ser sincera, aún era más alta que esos niños que venían.

Para su suerte el rojo cabello de Ron le trajo la atención notando al niño de cabello negro sentado a su lado, que lucía algo nervioso.

Harry.

Lo vio hablando con otros niños con uno de los fantasmas y sonrió al verlo algo confundido de toda la situación. Ella casi brilla internamente viéndose como la hermana mayor que los guiaría. Su rostro dejo de ser feliz cuando vio al profesor de defensa contra artes oscuras.

Estaba nerviosa.

Pero sabía que hacer de ahora en adelante.

Pronto la selección comenzó con un montón de nombres que no recordaba, lo cual la hizo sentir increíblemente mal, al menos reconoció a las gemelas. Su rostro sonrió con ternura a ver a Hermione con el cabello hecho un desastre y mirada algo temblorosa pero decidida. Luego Neville con las mejillas enormes y un Ron algo pálido que vio en su dirección.

Ella alzo un pulgar haciendo que este suspirara relajado.

No fue hasta que el sombrero llamo a Harry Potter que todo quedo en completo silencio, antes que los susurros aparecieran. Ella sabía que ellos tendrían a Harry en Gryffindor, no había hecho nada para cambiar ese asunto y era el destino hasta cierto punto difícil.

Cuando el sombrero efectivamente grito Gryffindor, los gemelos comenzaron a corear sobre algo de tener a Potter, mientras ella permanecía sentada con la vista fija en los profesores, notando un poco de alivio en los ojos del director.

Suspiro antes de ver como el director comenzaba hablar y ella comenzaba a ignorarlo como los gemelos. Noto de reojo a Percy hablando tanto con Ron como con Harry, frunció el ceño cuando Percy estaba indignado de que Harry dijera que el director estaba algo loco.

Quiso interponerse para decir algo, pero lo ignoro mientras los niños se presentaban.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta.

¿Qué tanto puedo intervenir?

Mientras miraba a Harry hablar con los niños sobre sus familias, recordando con tristeza parte de los padres de Neville. No había ingeniado su entrada triunfal para presentarse con los niños. Incluso Ron que siempre parecía verla con emoción, ahora parecía absorto por todo el ambiente y lo que acababa de pasar.

Así que mientras pensaba, las advertencias del director pasaron y los gemelos la guiaron casi arrastrada a la sala común. Vio con lamento como Percy había hablado más con Harry de lo que ella hubiera deseado, incluso vio cuando este los envió a su recamara y ella quedo de forma frustrada caminando ignorando a los gemelos, que se encogieron de hombros.

Clara fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta, el rostro infantil de Hermione apareció frente a ella.

Se paralizo.

—Percy dijo que debido a que Halley salió el año pasado ella podría ir con nosotras, los otros primer grado ocuparon las demás habitaciones—dijo Angelina caminando sin darle una segunda vista a Hermione que se congelo en su mismo lugar algo intimidada.

Su corazón se contrajo al verla tan asustada y nerviosa.

Recordó como sus amigas no eran groseras pero sí bastante indiferentes si no las impresionaban. Se acercó hasta estar frente a Hermione, que abrió su boca incrédula al verla, lo que la hizo ladear la cabeza, estaba un poco acostumbrada a esas miradas, pero habían empezado a disminuir con gente que conocía, otro año soportando a los primeros verla así.

—Mi nombre es Jacqueline Carlier de tercer año, si no escuche mal eres Hermione Granger, es un placer tenerte en Gryffindor—hablo extendiendo la mano, que la niña agito algo confundida por la amabilidad.

Vio de reojo a Angelina bufar antes de tirarse sobre su cama y a Alice sonreír suavemente ante su intento de ser buen superior.

—Esas dos son Angelina y Alice, ignoraras, si no eres buena en Quidditch ellas no te toman importancia—hablo en voz alta viéndolas de mala manera.

Alice se rio pero Angelina le saco el dedo del medio.

Vaya amigas.

—Es un placer conocerte—dijo rápidamente Hermione algo sonrojada.

Adorable.

Demasiado.

Adorable.

Sin poder evitarlo la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo restregando su mejilla con la de ella que parecía demasiado anonadada para hacer algo. Pero si bien en su vida anterior no fue una gran fanática, le tenía un gran aprecio al personaje de Hermione por su inteligencia y valor en todo lo que hizo, si no fuera por ella, Harry se hubiera muerto en más de una ocasión y Ron también.

Era como tener a un mini ídolo frente a ella.

—Por Dios eres tan adorable que te voy adoptar como hermana menor—dijo cuándo se separó para verla ahora completamente confundida—no te preocupes si algo te pasa solo ven conmigo y hare papilla a cualquiera que te moleste—añadió con sus manos juntas y emocionadas.

Hermione después de eso, pareció no verla con tanto respeto como antes.

Que decepción.

.

.

.

Para su completa frustración no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con el chico tan pronto como quisiera. Su principal temor era no recordar tanto del primero de los libros (el primer año actual del chico) y recordar más del sexto y séptimo, al parecer ella había amado un poco la pareja Harry X Ginny y no había prestado tanta atención hasta que eso pasó en los últimos libros.

Pero su oportunidad de oro apareció cuando los gemelos llegaron diciéndole en la cena que Harry estaría en el equipo de Quidditch, lo cual era bastante más rápido de lo que ella había esperado y sonrío cuando ambos iban en camino a molestar al chico.

Su oportunidad perfecta.

Pero para su desgracia ambos se acercaron antes a Harry para hablar sobre eso, se detuvo unos segundos cuando vio que Ron parecía tanto feliz como triste cuando Harry dijo lo del Quidditch, probablemente dividido entre la felicidad de su nuevo amigo y la envidia. Había visto a Ron ser dejado atrás por sus hermanos y constantes burlas, que ella siempre frenaba cuando estaba cerca, pero que igual calaban en el chico.

Los gemelos pasaron a su lado diciendo algo de un pasadillo secreto, invitándola a ir con ellos. Sus mejillas se inflaron al ver que perdió una nueva oportunidad, pero se detuvo cuando noto a Malfoy acercarse a Harry.

—Los sigo en unos momentos—hablo haciendo que los gemelos sonrieran antes de salir corriendo.

Comenzó a caminar con fuerza, sintiendo la ira y decepción sobre Draco. Un personaje que fácilmente puedes odiar en los libros/películas, pero que ella había aprendido a tomar aprecio como un niño que tenía miedo como los demás.

Eso no significaba que dejaría que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Llego justo a tiempo para escuchar la palabra duelo de magos.

Su mente se crispo ante ese mocoso.

Puede que sintieran su aura enojada o simplemente que vieran a una nueva persona cerca que los cinco voltearon a ver, Ron como Harry, luego Malfoy y sus dos amigos que eran demasiado grandes para ser niños dos años menores que ella. El niño rubio estaba por abrir la boca, pero su mirada fastidiada junto a las leves llamas a su alrededor lo detuvieron.

—Mira Malfoy no me importa que seas dos años menor que yo, pero te recomiendo que no invites a mis camaradas Gryffindor a un estúpido duelo a media noche. Si tantas ganas tienes de un duelo pídelo formalmente con un profesor, tu actitud cobarde solo es un rasgo que debería avergonzar a tu casa—hablo en voz suficientemente alta para que los cercanos comenzaran a voltear curiosos.

El niño claramente no parecía contento con la atención.

—No sé de qué habla esta estudiante—mascullo este en voz alta frunciendo el ceño.

Una sonrisa algo malévola que hubiera hecho orgulloso a un Slytherin se posó en su rostro.

—Aléjate de Gryffindor Malfoy, no te quiero molestando a mis camaradas y si tienes alguna duda de quién soy, puedes preguntarles para que me comiences a conocer—explico en tono mortalmente frio.

El niño volteo a ver instintivamente a su mesa, notando con horror como la mayoría de alumnos habían volteado el rostro cuando ella se acercó. No solo las bromas de los gemelos habían ayudado a ganarse un nombre respetable, era la mejor en duelos de su generación y últimamente los hechizos con llamas habían asustado a los pobres imbéciles que aún se acercaban a retarle.

—Tsk vamos y alejémonos de esta sangre contaminada—gruño Draco antes de comenzar a caminar con sus guardaespaldas.

Sonrió de forma altanera, agradeciendo que por ahora en su primer año, aparte de estúpidas palabras el niño no hará nada grave. Pero en algunos años intimidarlo claramente no sería tan fácil de hacer, debería hacer algo con él.

Pero por ahora.

Giro furiosa a Ron que se congelo cuando la vio con esos ojos, soltando un gemino cuando le dio una palmadita algo fuerte por la nuca.

—Ronald Weasley no puedo creer lo que estabas por hacer, es prohibido salir a esas horas del dormitorio y te juro que si ibas hacer algo de ese modo te convierto en rata—gruño claramente molesta, causando que este se sonrojara y encogiera en su lugar.

Entonces volteo a ver a Harry, notando con algo de pesar esos grandes ojos azules y su cuerpo mucho más delgado de un niño de su edad.

—Tú debes ser Harry Potter—mascullo de forma algo dura que lo hizo saltar—aunque tengas un nombre respetable no saldrás inmune de todo—aunque por dentro recordó que Dumbledore era muy indulgente con el niño en los libros—así que no sigas a este niño en todo lo que haga—gruño viendo de forma fulminante a Ron que se encogió aún más.

Ya hablaría con ese niño después, por la mirada de sus ojos, este parecía saberlo bien.

—¿Quién eres tú?—cuestiono con curiosidad el niño, que no parecía tan encandilado por verla.

Probablemente por su muestra de autoritarismo de hace unos momentos.

Así que solamente suspiro.

—Mi nombre es Jacqueline Carlier de tercer año y amiga de los gemelos, también amiga de Ronald, quien parece olvidar mis advertencias en cartas—musito de forma fuerte, haciendo que el niño solo riera nervioso.

Suspiro.

También admitía que tenía en su interior una gran debilidad por el niño Weasley, que a veces parecía sentirse inferior a sus hermanos.

Noto aun sobre su persona la mirada penetrante de Harry, que si bien era la de un niño de once años, era la del mismo hombre que mataría a Voldemort en unos años. Para lo cual ella entrenaría para poder ayudarles en sus luchas. En su anterior vida la historia no había parecido tan mala o llena de dolor, algunas lágrimas pero nada grave.

Pero ahora que conocía a los personajes.

Era diferente.

Todo era diferente.

—Bueno ya saben, no hagan ninguna tontería y Harry—llamo al niño que salto un poco asustado en su lugar, sonrió para tranquilizarlo—estaré viéndote en el partido de Quidditch—añadió emocionada, causando que este se sonrojara un poco.

.

No fue tan difícil quedarse despierta hasta la media noche, Oliver parecía extasiado con sus amigos hablando sobre su nuevo buscador, además que los gemelos estaban teniendo su tiempo de caridad con ella. En más de una ocasión ya les había incendiado el cabello, pero estos seguían molestándola mientras terminaba de preparar su ensayo de pociones. Los dos niños no se asomaron nuevamente, por lo cual ella sonrió satisfecha, no sin antes escabullirse ella con un mapa para buscar algo.

Sentía que olvidaba algo.

Ella sentía que algo había pasado importante en esta parte del libro, pero no tanto para recordarlo. Al final termino en medio del tercer piso viendo extraños nombres en el mapa.

¿Quién era Fluffy?

Recordaba que el director había dicho algo del tercer piso, algo prohibido, pero no había nadie excepto Peeves, Fluffy y ella. Camino tranquilamente ignorando al conserje Filch con el mapa, caminando con curiosidad ahora hacia el pasillo prohibido. Supuso que todo sería parte de los gemelos y su constante presencia a su alrededor para hacer una locura como esta.

Con un hechizo que hasta alguien de primer año, abrió la puerta del pasillo prohibido para decirles a los gemelos que ella estuvo primero.

Aunque no bien asomada la cabeza, la saco rápidamente antes de cerrar con un nuevo hechizo la puerta con el rostro pálido. Recordó rápidamente esa parte fundamental del primer libro y casi gimoteo al pensar que, en la pantalla o en un libro, un perro enorme de tres cabezas no parece tan malo.

Pero este no era algo de ficción.

Era real.

No quiso admitir que prácticamente corrió a los dormitorios con cara asustada.

.

—Últimamente no estas cerca de nosotros—reclamo Fred con mirada seria, que hizo que ella pestañeara en medio de la fiesta de Halloween.

La cuchara se detuvo en el aire, antes de que ella se encogiera de hombros para masticar.

Durante los últimos días no había pasado nada interesante, solamente que Harry había tenido una escoba nueva que fue una noticia por el castillo y que Ron había hecho llorar a Hermione hace algunas horas. El chico no parecía nada arrepentido, lo cual la hizo rodar los ojos cuando escucho la historia vagamente de otros compañeros del chico a su lado.

Quería darle una lección.

Pero hoy era un día muy importante para la amistad de esos tres, estaba nerviosa, sin duda, pero no quería arruinarlo. Este evento los iba a unir, le gustara a ella o no le gustara, no quería interferir.

—También parece mucho más interesada en Ron y Potter que en nosotros—gruño ahora George con desaprobación y algo casi herido.

Era curioso los celosos que ambos podrían ser.

También había estado entrenando para ser un animago en secreto (con no tan buenos resultados) e intentando sin mucho éxito la oclumancia. Si bien los gemelos parecían feliz de que ella estuviera formando parte de sus ocasionales bromas, ella aprovechaba lo interesados que estaban ambos en los entrenamientos para hacer cosas por sí misma.

—Tranquilos chicos, aún existe suficiente Jacqueline para todos—hablo masticando un pedazo del postre, casi gimiendo cuando entro a su boca.

Delicioso.

Minutos después entro el profesor de defensas contra artes oscuras, gritando que había un trol en las mazmorras antes de desmayarse.

Se preguntó si podría matarlo sin que sospecharan nada.

Fue arrastrada a las habitaciones por George, Fred y Percy sosteniendo su postre. Lo cual fue una completa distracción para que no notaran la ausencia de Harry y Ron.

Ella era una hermana mayor genial.

.

Después de ese día no era raro ver a Ron, Hermione y Harry juntos, lo cual fue una ventaja a su favor. Era obvio que ella no formaría parte del trio dorado y que su papel seria meramente secundario, pero su nueva amistad con Hermione y la familiaridad que tenía con Ron, efectivamente la hicieron entrar en el círculo de personas que rodeaba a Harry Potter. EL chico como recordaba en los libros era demasiado adorable, inocente e imprudente, tenía una chispa de travesura que probablemente heredo de su padre y un brillo algo solitario.

Se aseguró de tener que conseguirle un presente de navidad.

Noviembre estaba cerca y se sentía complacida de poder pasar cerca del trio dorado y que ellos la vieran con diferentes grados de admiración. Hermione parecía estar feliz con una presencia femenina, Ron la quería como una hermana más y Harry parecía alegre de que alguien viera un poco más allá del niño que vivió.

Claro que sus interacciones eran limitadas, los gemelos claramente celosos de su atención dividida, hacían lo imposible por tenerla algo monopolizada. Pero solamente los regañaba cuando se excedían en sus locuras, después de todo ella también amaba estar rodeada de ambos.

—Entonces Snape ha quitado veinte puntos a Gryffindor solamente porque explote el caldero de este, fue un completo accidente—gruño en medio de una banca fuera del castillo, algo alejada de los chismosos, pero cerca de su camino para el estadio de Quidditch.

Gryffindor vs Slytherin.

No podía perder eso.

La forma casi fantasmal de Charlie la recibía de color algo azulada. Si bien en estos años la tecnología era limitada, la magia no lo era, sabía que sus collares eran algo caros, pero el resultado era genial. Obviamente la imagen no era tan buena y parecía como si estuviera visto un espectro, pero era Charlie y estaba bien para ella.

El joven parecía sentado en lo que supuso era la cama de este, ya que era tarde en Rumania, pero él había aceptado hablar con ella.

Que se aguantara.

—Sabía que los gemelos tarde o temprano te infectarían—dijo Charlie con cierto pesar.

Ella soltó una risa divertida antes de comenzar a preguntarle sobre su trabajo, este como siempre que era de dragones, pareció entrar en un bucle sin fin sobre estos. Se escalofrió un poco cuando el chico mostro una cicatriz de quemadura de su brazo, que supuso que Molly Weasley tampoco tomaría con tanta emoción como este la contaba. Poco a poco el tema volvió a ella de forma inesperada, había esperado que Charlie entrara a modo cuidador de dragones por al menos una hora.

No sería la primera vez.

—Jordán va ser hoy el comentarista del partido, tuviste que ver lo feliz que ha estado de que aún lo sigan colocando en esa posición—hablo recordando al chico saltar emocionado esa mañana.

Los profesores debían estar desesperados para elegirlo a él.

—Extraño un poco el Quidditch—admitió Charlie antes de soltar un bostezo.

Era hora que el durmiera, pero curiosamente no quería despedirse, la última vez que hablaron había sido hace dos semanas. Ignorando sus pensamientos egoístas, se despidió del chico que gruño un poco antes de prácticamente caer sobre su cama casi a punto de dormirse.

—Descansa bien Weasley—dijo ella con tono maternal.

Este sonrió levemente antes que la comunicación se cortara.

Dejo unos momentos que la soledad golpeara su cuerpo, pero se animó al saber que Charlie seguía comunicándose con Ginny como ella, la niña parecía emocionada porque este año pasara rápido.

Era hora de asistir a partido.

Gryffindor gano.

Aunque Harry casi se muere, bueno tomando en cuenta el rumbo de los siguientes libros, era algo a lo que debería ir acostumbrándose.

.

Claramente el partido no fue un total desastre, aunque podía esperar más de Marcus Flint, a quien ella llevaba dos años molestando por su horrible humor a su persona. Había visto con pesar el terrible temor de Harry antes del partido sin querer comer, pero había esperado que no fuera todo tan malo. También estaban los inapropiados comentarios de Jordán como comentarista. No fue hasta un comentario de Hermione sobre Snape que recordó que este primer partido…no sería algo lindo de admirar. En realidad no tanto el partido.

Quiso gritarle a Hermione y Ron que estaban equivocados de víctima, que era el profesor de defensa a quien deberían vigilar. Pero antes de eso un fuego azul sobre Snape, la hizo golpearse la frente.

Estos niños eran demasiado impulsivos.

Pero dejo que todo pasara, porque si decía algo sin pruebas a parte de su conocimientos del futuro, tendría problemas.

No recordaba que fuera algo serio.

Cuando Harry atrapo por fin esa bolita dorada.

El partido finalizo.

Vio la sonrisa de Harry con lo gemelos y una parte dentro de ella dolió. Por cuanto tiempo duraría esa felicidad, era una pregunta que la atormentaba todos los días.

.

Una nueva detención no era de extrañar, aunque jamás admitiría en voz alta que la idea de hechizar bolas de nieve para pegarle al turbante de su profesor fuera su idea. Los gemelos y ella habían sonreído inocentemente a su profesor de turno, quien parecía más resignado a vigilarlos que castigarlos. La mayoría de profesores no era tan rudo, sabiendo que el próximo podría ser este, por lo cual los gemelos y ella pasaron las siguientes horas limpiando la biblioteca entre risas y pequeños encantamientos.

Había visto al trio dorado hablar un poco a escondidas con Hagrid, pero no esperaba fuera nada malo.

Ellos no podrían saber del perro de tres cabezas que custodiaba el tercer pasillo.

¿Verdad?

Aunque también había escuchado sobre como Harry y Ron aun le tenían ley a Malfoy y su pandilla. Quería poder hacer algo, pero cada que intentaba detener una posible pelea, ellos se las arreglaban para discutir por otros medios.

Solía quejarse de esto con Charlie, ya que los gemelos parecían curiosos de la idea de una lucha de Potter vs Malfoy.

Si tan solo supieran.

—Creo que te preocupas mucho por Harry Potter—comento Charlie holograma curiosamente más despierto que otros días.

Ella dejo de escribir en su pergamino en medio del gran salón.

Harry, Ron y Hermione ahora pasaban mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, aun tan cerca de sus vacaciones. Lo cual le indico que algo se traían entre manos. Pero para su horror no recordaba mucho del primer libro aparte de cosas muy notorias.

Estaba en desventaja.

—Por supuesto que lo hago, ese niño me preocupa mucho, no solo es el niño que vivió, también es un niño normal que parece tener un radar para mala suerte—mascullo sin dejar de ver su pergamino.

Tenía mucha tarea atrasada por sus entrenamientos como animago.

Ocupaba mejorar pronto esto.

Sobre todo para su tercer año, pero si pudiera lograrlo ahora sería genial.

—No sé si sentirme celoso, con nosotros jamás fuiste tan sobreprotectora—hablo Charlie de forma resentida.

Rodo los ojos antes de verlo con diversión.

—También vigilo mucho a los Weasley, Percy quiere ocultarlo pero últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con Penélope Clearwater—dijo de forma divertida.

Los ojos de Charlie brillaron también divertidos.

—¿Ravenclaw?—cuestiono este con la sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios.

Ella se encogió de hombros antes de reír por bajo con Charlie. De pronto el sonido de un lobo a la distancia la hizo saltar confundida. Giro a ver a la ventana que estaba dejando ver la ventisca por la próxima nevada. Pronto seria navidad.

—Bueno creo que es hora de dormir para ti, vigila tu correspondencia en navidad—hablo Charlie antes de cortar de forma abrupta.

¿Eh?

Cuando giro a ver no había nadie.

Que extraño.

Bajo su vista a su pergamino, donde había terminado dibujando un pequeño embozo de lobo. Aunque no era tan artista, algo había salido.

Un lobo.

Sonrió con una nueva idea en su mente.

**Continuara...**

Holi pudo actualizar.

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	7. Capítulo 7: segunda parte del tercer año

_Harry Potter No me pertenece._

**Reeborn **

**Capítulo 7: segunda parte del tercer año.**

La navidad con su familia había sido espectacular, sus padres la habían llenado de tantos regalos, que estaba preocupada de qué hacer con ellos. Con mucha dificultad había terminado de comer la cena de navidad y pasar el tiempo tirada sobre su cama sin estudios de por medio. Eran vacaciones y se venía la parte más difícil del año, debía tener cuidado en sus acciones. Pero no importaba, estaba casi lista para este año, pero para el siguiente.

Este año se enfrentarían a una parte de Voldemort, pero el siguiente tendrían que luchar con una serpiente gigante y la parte joven de Voldemort.

Comenzaba a picarle un poco las piernas y los brazos, lo atribuyo a su creciente preocupación de que todo saliera bien. Cuando leía los libros siempre pensó que el bien vencería contra el mal, pero vivirlo era algo completamente diferente.

¿Sobreviviría?

Eso esperaba.

La preocupación comenzaba a ganar poder en su interior.

Pero dejando un poco de lado, esperaba que la familia Weasley disfrutara de sus regalos este año. También estaba el pequeño regalo a Harry, no había sido muy elaborado, pero esperaba que la pluma con una snitch dorada fuera de su agrado.

Aunque había pasado todas las vacaciones fuera, temía que en su ausencia hubieran pasado más cosas que no descubriría. Algo tenía el trio dorado aparte de no compartir mucha información con otros, menos con su auto determinada hermana mayor.

Suspiro el día de regresar.

Esperaba que no hubieran destruido nada en su regreso, después de todo los gemelos estaban con ellos.

Se preguntó si ya habían encontrado el espejo.

También con curiosidad.

Se preguntó que vería ella de ver el espejo.

¿Cuál era el deseo de su corazón?

Miro con curiosidad los regalos de la familia, donde entre ellos destacaba un pequeño huevo falso de dragón con grabados bastante interesantes que le había regalado Charlie. Lo miro varias veces más de lo que debería, antes de colocarse el nuevo suéter de la familia Weasley, era una tradición aunque no los viera tanto como de costumbre.

.

Algo había pasado. No es por decir nada, pero ella tenía un buen sentido desarrollado para saber cuándo alguien no estaba bien. Puede porque en su vida pasada, ella había sufrido en silencio, que notaba cuando otros querían hacer lo mismo. Noto la mirada algo distante de Harry y como Ron repetía algo sobre no volver a buscar el espejo. Los dos niños metidos en su propio mundo, apenas si la saludaron cuando ella los topo en la sala común, agradeciendo por bajo por sus regalos, antes que los gemelos la apartaran de ambos para hablar sobre travesuras.

Pero su mente estaba en otro mundo.

No había visto el espejo.

Pero una parte de ella quería verlo.

Curioso dado que ni ella sabía el más grande anhelo de su corazón.

Tal vez su estado meditabundo había decepcionado algo a los gemelos, pero cuando estos tuvieron que dejarla sola por un entrenamiento (A Wood no parecía importarle la lluvia o no) decidió pasar por la biblioteca un rato.

Ella prefería entrenar sola, su parte para convertirse en un animal estaba casi terminada y quería algunos consejos por ahí. Pero se detuvo cuando vio frente a la entrada como Malfoy apuntaba a Neville, haciéndole un maleficio para unir sus piernas.

Sus propios recuerdos algo borrosos de su anterior vida, de otros burlándose de ella, la hicieron sacar su varita rápidamente y caminar furiosa. Sabía que el chico tenía su historia, que no era más que un mocoso que venía de una casa de dinero y de una familia de sangre pura con ideas equivocadas. Pero tampoco dejaría que hiciera lo que quisiera por tener su vida.

Ahora se enteraría semejante mocoso porque ella era de temer por otras casas.

—¡Malfoy!—gruño antes de lanzar un hechizo que lo desarmo, completamente sorprendido cuando le vio ponerse frente a Neville.

El niño se había quedado quieto en el suelo.

Una punzada de culpa cruzo su mente, al pensar que había estado demasiada preocupada por Ron y Harry, que si bien conocía parte de sus historias, la habían encandilado olvidándose de personajes algo más secundarios pero igual de importantes. Neville tenía una infancia triste, pero un futuro glorioso como un gryffindor que no se queda atrás y lucharía al final contra el mal, al igual que todos. Recordó vagamente a Neville matando a Nagini en los libros.

Miro con enojo a Malfoy, quien sin varita, la miraba como si un tren estuviera a punto de pasarle por sobre su persona.

Levanto su varita sin temor.

—Me tienes cansada de tus estúpidas acciones infantiles, pero te advertí no molestar a otros—gruño con una voz que no tenía nada de su forma infante y era más bien distorsionada con su voz fuerte de adulta que tuvo alguna vez.

Era solo un niño frente a él.

Pero maldita sea.

Iba a corregir ese niño a punta de encantamientos de ser necesario.

—Es solo Longbottom, un inútil—dijo estúpidamente Malfoy con un rastro de temor en su voz.

¿Sí?

No sintió la pizca de remordimiento cuando con una facilidad que ella no conocía, transformo a Malfoy en un ratón pequeño. Este quien comenzó a chillar, solo incremento cuando lo hizo levitar y lo sujeto con fuerza en su mano. Casi juro verlo pálido cuando lo acerco a su rostro.

—Voy a tirarte en el lago, tal vez el calamar gigante se apiade de tu alma y te trague—hablo con malicia en su voz lista para irse a cumplir su cometido.

Pero tenía que rescatar a Neville primero.

Giro a verlo, congelándose cuando este la veía con la boca abierta, pero no solo él, atrás al final del pasillo, Severus Snape la veía fijamente con una ceja arriba.

Comenzó a reírse algo nerviosa.

¿Cómo explicaba esto?

.

Miro fijamente el rostro del director, tragando nerviosamente cuando a su lado estaba Malfoy igual de incómodo. Dado que el profesor la había acusado (reduciendo algunos puntos a su casa) de transformar a su estudiante en un ratón, ella salto defendiendo a Neville y pidiéndole que probara la varita de Malfoy, para que viera quien había iniciado todo. Jefe de casa o no, si ella iba ser acusada, se llevaría también a Malfoy con ella. Por suerte Neville fue liberado de la maldición, siendo enviado a su casa. Para su mala suerte, ambos niños fueron convocados con el director.

Con más mala suerte.

De que sus madres habían terminado involucradas.

¿Por qué?

No estaba segura.

Narcisa Malfoy era elegante, con su cabello negro con rubio platinado, mirada de querer matar a quien se acercara y ese aire de sangre pura que identifico como la alta sociedad mágica. Pero su madre era mucho más hermosa, parecía mantener una juventud que obviamente Narcisa no poseía, con el cabello largo como el sol y ojos azules como el cielo. Sus vestimentas eran claramente Muggles, pero con elegancia de su estatus social.

Pero había algo mal.

Sabía que su madre estaba enojada con su persona, claramente superando su límite de castigos en los últimos tres años con esta detención. Había hecho travesuras, no tenía la cuenta, pero jamás había atacado a un estudiante de forma directa. Su rostro tenía una mueca dura y no dejaba de verla con seriedad, aunque nada comparado con la mueca de asco que le dirigía a Narcisa, quien sin parecer enojada con su hijo, le miraba a ella detenidamente en ocasiones.

Severus Snape no parecía tan satisfecho de tener audiencia.

—Por lo que me dicen, entonces esta niña transformo a mi hijo en un ratón—hablo Narcisa luego de la explicación del profesor Snape.

Salto en su asiento viendo mal a Draco.

—Solo después de que él hechizara a uno de mis compañeros de casa, como siempre hace y de insultarlo—dijo a la defensiva, sin apartar la mirada de Narcisa que la veía con interés.

—Jacqueline—siseo su madre su nombre completo, que ignoro.

No dejaría que Draco se saliera con la suya, incluso aunque ella también sufriera.

—Sé que merezco un castigo, estoy dispuesta a tener responsabilidad de mis consecuencias, solo si este mocoso también las tiene. Lleva un año atormentando a mis compañeros, además el profesor Snape no hace nada, pero cuando digo algo me baja puntos, esto es injusto—gruño nuevamente viendo ahora al director, quien pareció sorprendido que ahora fuera el receptor de su enojo.

—JACQUELINE CARLIER—hablo su madre ahora indignada.

Se giró a verla también con molestia.

¿No iba a apoyarla?

Ella era su hija, si bien tal vez no la mejor portada de todas, ella era su hija que siempre había apoyado. Esperaba que, si bien no diría nada, que al menos la dejara explotar. Pero se congelo cuando vio el rostro completamente impasible de su madre, como si estuviera sufriendo de estar ahí.

¿Por qué?

Su ira fue desvanecida por la completa preocupación de que algo malo estuviera con su madre.

—Señorita Carlier, entiendo que este molesta, pero no es motivo para transformar a otro estudiante en ratón. Aunque admito que esto demuestra su creciente conocimiento en magia, me temo que tanto usted con el joven Malfoy tendrán detención—expreso Dumbledore con un rostro sereno.

Vio una mueca en el rostro de Malfoy de reojo, antes que Snape gruñera viéndola con gran odio a su persona.

Pero lo ignoro al ver a su madre.

Estaba tan…triste.

—Creo que no es necesario director, todo esto fue un malentendido que podría haberse solucionado si mi prima le hubiera informado a su hija sobre los lazos sanguíneos que nos unen—expreso de pronto Narcisa, haciendo que ganara toda su atención ahora.

¿Lazos?

¿Prima?

Su rostro de confusión era el mismo que el de Draco, quienes vieron entre ambas mujeres con curiosidad. Fue raro sentir la misma confusión que alguien que ella había odiado hace solo unos instantes, pero el rostro de su madre parecía ahora cubierto de dolor viendo furiosa a Narcisa.

—¿Madre?—susurro ella por bajo.

—No lo niegues prima, entiendo que tú eres la hija bastarda del tío Orión, pero eso hace que tanto tu como tu hija posean la sangre Black en su interior—hablo Narcisa con indiferencia.

¿Eh?

Sintió que su cerebro se detuvo unos minutos, como si fuera una computadora cuyo sistemas dejan de funcionar. Vio alarmada a su madre deseando que le diera una explicación, pero algo parecía haberse roto en su interior, una pequeña fibra que elimino toda tristeza y transformo su rostro en furia.

En un rápido movimiento de mano, que nadie pudo haber detenido, la varita de su madre voló a Narcisa transformándola en una serpiente. Que dejo a todo el salón en incredulidad, excepto a su madre que vio furiosa a la serpiente desde el suelo.

—No cambias querida prima, una serpiente es una serpiente donde fuera que vaya, no soy tan estúpida para creer tu inocencia como el ministerio, ojala estuvieras pudriéndote en la cárcel como tu hermana Bellatrix, ¿Cómo Andrómeda tuvo una hermana como tú?, es un misterio—gruño está a la serpiente.

No se supone que los adultos son seres responsables que no actúan como niños. Bueno, Jacqueline era consiente que ella técnicamente era una adulta en el cuerpo de un niño, pero justificaba sus acciones a las hormonas infantiles. Ahora técnicamente puede culpar a su madre por darle genes de loca.

La serpiente hizo atacar a su madre, quien con su varita la hizo levitar y sujetarla por el cuello.

Sí.

Era 100% hija de su madre.

El profesor Snape hizo un ademan de involucrarse, pero los ojos fríos de su madre lo detuvieron en su lugar.

—No te involucres profesor Snape, que no tengo interés en escuchar a un profesor tan imparcial como su persona, voy a demandar tanto esta escuela que toda una generación va pagar por eso—gruño antes de estar a punto de lanzar a la madre de Draco por la ventana.

Fue una tos del Dumbledore, quien con un movimiento de varita saco la serpiente de la mano de su madre, que claramente no parecía dispuesta a dejar que eso terminara.

—Creo que deberemos tener una charla solamente los adultos, ustedes niños vuelvan a sus salas—hablo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Pero su madre se puso de pie.

—Voy a hablar con mi hija gracias a esa vil víbora—gruño viendo de mala manera a Narcisa—suerte intentando regresarla a la normalidad, volveré en media hora—añadió tomando su mano y saliendo del salón.

Jacqueline pestañeo antes de ser movida por los pasillos, aunque su madre claramente no sabía a donde ir, parecía solamente querer salir de ese lugar. Caminaron en silencio, agradeciendo que nadie parecía cercano, deteniéndose solamente cuando lograron salir de alguna forma del castillo, donde la noche tenía a las estrellas en el cielo.

Miro a su madre con confusión como queriendo una explicación, pero esta permanecía con mirada de dolor.

Una idea cruzo por su mente.

Haciéndola sentir pérdida.

—¿Somos parte de la familia Black?—pregunto en un susurro confundida a su madre.

Esta suspiro antes de verle fijamente, sus ojos eran los mismos, llenos de cariño infinito y amor de una madre que siempre busco. Pero también había historia, una historia profunda que ella no conocía, tan enfocada en la vida de otros, que parecía olvidar que su madre también ahora tenía una historia, que parecía conectarla con los demás.

—Mi madre, Roselyne era una de las más hermosas Veela que pudieras imaginar, tan hermosa que era codiciada por muchos magos famosos del pasado. Al final uno fue quien logro obtener su corazón y de ahí nació tu tía Apolline—comenzó a explicar de forma tierna, antes de cambiar su rostro a uno más frio—la sociedad mágica antigua odia los cruces que no son de sangre pura, por eso a pesar que Orión Black era el líder de la casa Black, desprecio tanto a Roselyne por rechazarle a pesar que este ya estaba casado. Es una historia fría y dolorosa que no ocupas saber Jacqueline, solamente que debido a que ese hombre forzó a mi madre, yo fui concebida. Ese hombre es mi padre biológico, pero me aborreció desde que nací, al igual que mi madre nunca pudo verme con el amor que vio a mi hermana—gruño con desprecio causando sorpresa en su rostro.

¿La había violado?

Jacqueline bajo la vista intentando pensar en su abuela, una mujer que nunca conoció y que estaba muerta, intento imaginar el dolor y sufrimiento que esa experiencia pudo haberle causado. Pero sobre todo imagino a su madre como una niña, siendo aborrecida tanto por su padre como por su madre, ambos por razones diferentes, pero siendo una niña no deseada.

Apretó los puños comprendiendo porque su madre siempre le recordaba a su hermano y ella cuanto los amaba. Si bien su hermano era muy cariñoso, y ella por su falta de madre la vida anterior aceptaban dichos sentimientos. Ahora parecían tener mayor sentido.

Ella no quería que sufrieran lo que ella sufrió.

Alzo la vista para ver como su madre tenía la suya distante.

—Al casarme con tu padre mi apellido se volvió Carlier, también es un hecho poco conocido por el mundo mágico. Orión, ese bastardo logro ocultar todo muy bien, aunque escuche que tanto mi nombre como el de tu hermano y el tuyo está en el árbol de la familia de la mansión principal, no muchos conocen ese hecho. Narcisa técnicamente es mi prima, porque ella antes de casarse fue una Black, probablemente le explique a su hijo si tiene un gramo de cerebro que no comente ese hecho ya que no quiero que tengas más problemas—indico está sujetando levemente su cabeza.

¿Eso era todo?

Claro que no.

Si su madre decía eso, puede que tuviera sentido. Pero ella conocía a Narcisa y había mencionado a sus hermanas, así que debía haber más historia. Si ella hubiera sido alejada, nunca hubiera conocido a sus familiares, pero había cosas, cosas que claramente ella no iba a compartir esa noche con su persona.

Familia Black.

Entonces algo golpeo su nuca como si fuera una bola de quidditch.

—¿Sirus Black es mi pariente?—pregunto con los ojos abiertos viendo a su madre.

Que imito los suyos.

Mierda.

Luego que su madre le explicara mil veces que Sirus era medio hermano de ella, aunque sin entrar en detalles que la volvieron loca, haciéndolo por ende su tío. Tuvo que explicar rápidamente que no estaba enojada con su persona y que probablemente hechizo a alguien por buena razón. Pero que ambas le dirían a su padre que ella le había reprendido y que no aprendiera de ella. Su madre tuvo que abandonarla para volver al salón del director. Ella camino en automático hasta su sala común, donde no parecía nadie cerca, haciéndole más fácil escabullirse a su cama.

—¿Jacqueline?—fue la suave voz de Hermione desde su cama.

Pero ella cerró las cortinas, hecha un puño con la vista perdida.

Sirus Black era su tío.

Gruño antes de meter su cabeza bajo su almohada.

Como si no hubiera tenido suficientes problemas.

.

La familia es importante.

La familia es su todo.

La familia es su fortaleza.

Tus seres queridos son parte de ti.

Tú vives por ellos.

Ellos viven por ti.

.

Los gemelos habían intentado de todo para sacarla de su estado meditabundo, pero no funciono. No funciono como el partido de Harry ganando de forma rápida o la idea de ayudarles a escabullir un dragón. Había ignorado deliberadamente que esa era su oportunidad para ver de nuevo a Charlie, cosa que probablemente estaba resentido, incluso aunque no volviera hablar con él. Con nadie en realidad. Pasaba sus días de forma distraída, agradeciendo que los gemelos tuvieran tanto entrenamiento como sus otros amigos. Mientras ella terminaba siempre retraída en algún lugar del castillo.

Debatiendo con ella misma.

Desde que descubrió en que mundo estaba, había querido cambiarlo todo para bien. Había recordado el dolor de Harry al perder a su padrino, también como este había estado injustamente por tantos años en la cárcel. Pero sinceramente a Jacqueline no le había importado tanto, ya que para ella la gente importante estaba a su alrededor.

Su madre le había enviado cartas intentando ayudarle con la situación, explicando parte de su descendencia familiar.

Pero no pudo.

Sirus era familia.

Draco también.

Narcisa.

Bellatrix.

Gimoteo metida dentro de sus sabanas, donde pasaba la mayor parte de sus días últimamente. Incluso aunque Harry estaba en peligro, ella no podía más que pensar en la sangre en su interior. Porque dentro de ella había la misma sangre de gente que estaba por hacer atrocidades, como también personas que ahora ella también debía rescatar.

La ignorancia es felicidad.

Si ella hubiera vivido sin saberlo.

En los pasillos intercambiaba miradas tensas con Malfoy, quien había preferido mantener la distancia, sin saber realmente que le habría dicho su madre. Pero ella así lo prefería, no saber nada, no conocer nada. Volver a su vida donde solo Harry y Ron parecían necesitar su ayuda.

Tenía suficiente con su familia y los Weasley.

Ignoro la nueva llamada por collar de Charlie, sacando su collar y tirándolo lejos de la habitación.

Familia.

Esa era la única palabra importante en su interior.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ella?

.

Esa mañana todo fue de mal en peor. Los puntos que los chicos perdieron por la situación del dragón, aunque nadie sabía de esa situación. Claramente había puesto a todos de mal humor. Vio de reojo a Ron intentando consolar tanto a Harry como Neville. Una parte de ella quiso hacer lo mismo, pero en su lugar se mantuvo alejada de todos en Gryffindor, incluso los gemelos que parecían verla de reojo susurrando si era prudente acercarse.

Anteriormente después de su pelea masiva cuando ella desapareció una vez, habían tomado el derecho de darle espacio.

Probablemente se preguntaban que tanto espacio necesitarían.

Escucho la palabra castigo de parte de Harry y Ron.

Su cabeza dolía intentando recordar que tanto castigo era ir al bosque prohibido o si debería intervenir.

¿Debería hacerlo ella?

No estaba segura, todo era tan variable en su mente.

Se puso de pie con molestia caminando fuera del salón siendo ignorada por todos. Pensando en su madre, en la familia de su madre, que también era su familia, que nunca había conocido excepto a Draco, lo cual no era un buen punto de partida. También pensaba en que deberá cambiar, no era una gran fanática y temía que cualquier cambio en este mundo, la alejara más aun de ayudar a otros.

Choco con el hombro de alguien, haciendo que se detuviera al escuchar las cosas caer.

Suspiro antes de levantar los cuadernos y pestañeando al ver unos ojos grises viéndole con una sonrisa. El cabello castaño del chico como sus colores amarillos en ropa, rápidamente lo identificaron como Cedric Diggory. Había tenido alguna que otra conversación con el chico en la biblioteca desde que había entrado, pero no alguna suficientemente larga. El chico estaba haciéndose apuesto en su cuarto año y estaba segura que más de alguna chica estaba embelesada con este.

Era un caballero.

Inteligente.

Un buscador de su casa.

Y guapo.

No se extrañó que fuera popular.

Pero sus ojos pestañearon aún más al ver que no estaba solo. Puede que fuera por el cabello rosado que poseía o su sonrisa divertida. Pero ella recordó muy claramente ese personaje en los libros por su maravillosa habilidad de cambiar de forma.

Nymphadora Tonks.

En su último año.

Sudo frio.

Había reconocido a la chica frente a ella en ocasiones al fondo del salón o en su propio mundo. Si bien era brillante en sus clases de transformaciones y sabía sus deseos de convertirse en auror, no había mantenido nunca algún contacto, más que verla hablar con Charlie antes y una presentación vaga de parte de ambas. Recordaba vagamente que la primera vez que fueron presentadas, la chica la había visto como si esperara algo de su parte.

Ahora podía imaginarse que.

Si Draco era su familia.

La hija de Andromeda por ende también era su familia.

Se tensó.

En los libros la chica frente a ella moría, no recordaba cómo, pero dejaba un hijo solo. Lo cual había sido suficientemente doloroso en su vida pasada, como para sumarle ahora que era un familiar lejano y que parecía tan amable.

—Jacqueline no te he visto por la biblioteca últimamente, aunque bueno, últimamente solo puedo estudiar para estos estúpidos exámenes de cuarto—hablo Cedric rodando los ojos.

Dejo de ver a Nymphadora para ver a Cedric.

—Estoy algo…ocupada—musito lo último que era claramente más una excusa que cualquier otra cosa.

No tienes que ver los ojos de la chica, ella se dará cuenta, casi parece tenerlo tatuado en su frente.

El chico alzo una ceja, claramente no creyéndole.

Vio de reojo a Nymphadora que la veía seriamente, haciendo que ella diera media vuelta y saliera corriendo. Corriendo por los pasillos aunque estuviera a punto de empujar a alguien.

Ocupaba huir.

Quería huir.

Salió por el castillo y entro al bosque, sabía que no estaba lista, que no había terminado del todo su entrenamiento y que podría quedar como una masa irreconocible de piel animal y humano. Pero ya no quería pensar, ocupaba respirar. Activo la magia de cambio casi por inercia, sintiendo como sus huesos parecían romperse y todo parecía cambiar.

Antes de caer sobre el suelo.

Con todo a su alrededor dando vueltas y la mente en negro.

.

Todo a su alrededor se siente increíblemente claro, todo a su alrededor puede verse con más sentido que antes y el olor nunca fue tan cautivamente para su persona. Correr entre los arboles es casi tan natural como respirar, saltar por el rio es cautivante cuando puede ver perfectamente donde va caer. Los animales que escucha con sus orejas a lo lejos y la necesidad de no pensar y solo reaccionar. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero para ella es como un parpadeo cuando salta por otra roca y sigue corriendo.

Esto es lo que ella necesita, libertad.

Es libre.

Se detiene para aullar a la luna en un sentimiento de júbilo increíble.

El rio bajo ella puede reflejar su forma, que sabe que es diferente a la normal, pero es tan natural que tampoco le da mucha importancia. Un lobo completamente albino con ojos azules la ve como respuesta. No es tan grande como un hombre lobo puede ser, pero supera a un lobo normal.

Salta al rio sin importarle mojarse, pues al llegar al otro lado, solo se sacude y comienza a correr, casi jugueteando con el viento a su alrededor.

Sin preocupaciones.

Sin problemas.

Sin nada malo en su interior.

Entonces sucede, sus instintos se ponen alerta y se detiene de inmediato. Era como si algo le gritara peligro, todo su interior, su instinto le decía que huyera. Pero ver unas chispas rojas saliendo de una parte del bosque. Hicieron que su parte humana, volviera a tomar el control de su cuerpo bestia y saliera corriendo aun en contra de sus alertas mentales. Corrió incluso más rápido que antes, sintiendo casi que volaba entre el bosque como si fuera un ave.

Justo a tiempo para llegar a un claro donde vio dos niños, uno corriendo con un perro, mientras una bestia encapuchada estaba sobre un cuerpo blanco succionando sangre.

El niño tenía grandes ojos verdes, que le recordaron a alguien. Ella lo conocía, su instinto gruño cuando identifico a Harry y la bestia que claramente era por quien su instinto le gritaba que huyera. Pero cuando la figura se puso de pie caminando donde estaba Harry.

Ella reacciono.

Saltando sobre sus patas y mordiendo parte del cuerpo de aquel ser con capucha, lo lanzo contra un árbol antes de caer sobre la sangre de lo que parecía haber sido una especie de unicornio. Se levantó de inmediato con su pelaje blanco lleno de sangre, gruñendo como bestia al ser repugnante que le regreso la mirada.

La llegada de un centauro, que le dirigió una mirada incrédula, le hizo gruñir cuando vio que estaba armado, colocándose frente a Harry en un claro instinto de protección. Mientras el niño parecía en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor tocando su frente.

Dirigió una mirada a el extraño ser encapuchado que ya no estaba, se había ido.

—¿Qué rayos?—hablo Harry quien parecía ya no estar sufriendo, viéndole con grandes ojos asustados.

Lo vio fijamente unos segundos, antes de acercarse haciendo que el niño retrocediera hasta chocar su espalda en el suelo contra un árbol. El centauro no se movió, por lo cual ella olio al niño alegre de no sentir ningún rastro de sangre y que no parecía herido.

Harry la vio incrédulo.

Ella ladeo su cabeza.

Pasos a lo lejos le hicieron gruñir al aire, antes de darle un pequeño lengüetazo al pelo del niño frente a ella, ver de forma de advertencia al centauro y volver a perderse dentro del bosque. Pero en lugar de volver a correr con el viento, fue corriendo directo al castillo.

Con unos ojos de color ojos sangre de aquel ser atormentándola.

Gruño.

Ya ni como su forma animal estaba tranquila.

.

Al día siguiente amaneció más rápido que cualquiera, escabulléndose por las cocinas y aceptando una taza de café negro para seguir su día. Aunque quisiera estar miserable más tiempo, sus exámenes estaban cerca, además su cuerpo luego de la primera trasformación dolía horrores. Cada uno de sus pasos era como clavar cuchillas en todo su cuerpo. Por lo que ignoro el gran comedor, entrando a la biblioteca para estudiar. No se sorprendió de ver a los gemelos cuando entro, tomo asiento frente a ellos que claramente la habían estado esperando.

El mapa había desaparecido de su posesión, así que claramente ellos la habían buscado.

—¿Señores?—les saludo antes de hacer una mueca, hablar dolía también.

Los gemelos se vieron de reojo.

—Tienes un mal habito de desaparecer Carlier—

—Charlie también parece preocupado y nos acosa para saber sobre tu persona—

—Llevas varias semanas con este comportamiento—

—Además ayer llegaste bañada de sangre—

—Hoy apenas puedes moverte—

—Ocultas algo—señalaron ambos al final coordinados como siempre.

Los miro fijamente, antes de ver a otro lado agradeciendo que a esa hora no hubiera nadie en la biblioteca. Ambos eran sus mejores amigos, así que, dado que tenía muchas preocupaciones, ocupaba que ellos le ayudaran con algunas.

Los vio determinada

—Chicos…tengo sangre Black—su voz hizo que ambos pestañearan antes de verse entre ellos y volver a verla.

.

Los gemelos habían tomado mejor de lo que esperaba su revelación. Claramente no sorprendidos, algo sobre que si ella tenía sangre veela, tener sangre Black no era tan raro. Pero a la revelación acompañada de que su abuelo probablemente hubiera violado a su abuela, hizo que ambos hicieran muecas de asco. Explico vagamente sobre que su madre parecía odiar su familia Black, mientras los gemelos hacían bromas de ella como Draco siendo familia.

Ambos intentaron explicarle que la mayoría con sangre pura estaba relacionado con casi todos, que incluso en alguna parte lejana estaba relacionado con ellos. Lo cual la relajo, pensar en ser familia de los Weasley era mucho mejor que pensar en ser familia de Malfoy.

—Deberías hablar con Charlie—murmuro Fred luego de darle una palmadita en la cabeza, que la hizo a ella suspirar.

—¿Otro secreto más?—cuestiono George divertido.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Quería decirles más.

Pero había sentido dolores de cabeza cuando estaba cerca de Snape y a veces de Dumbledore.

Querían leer su mente.

Leerían la de los gemelos fácilmente.

Por ahora todos sus secretos que no ocupaba que otros conocieran, irían con ella. Se alegró se haber estado practicando esconder sus secretos antes de que Dumbledore y el profesor Snape, realmente comenzaran a sospechar que ella podría estar ocultando algo.

Tenía dos cartas que escribir.

.

_Querida Ginny._

_Aunque no lo creas logre pasar los exámenes, pero más sorprendente aun es que tus dos hermanos pasaron conmigo. Lo que significa que oficialmente seremos cuarto año pronto. Estoy emocionada de que vengas el próximo año, eres una niña genial y ya me tienes como tu amiga. Ignora a tu hermano que solo pasa con Harry, Ron siempre fue difícil de compartir como los gemelos. Pero me alegra mucho ver que estas comenzando a entender que Harry Potter no es el mago que vivió, es un niño, estúpido como tu hermano._

_Estoy segura que serán grandes amigos cuando vea la personalidad bromista que heredaste de tus hermanos._

_Me alegra que te gustara mi regalo de navidad, te aseguro que aunque tus padre no estuvieran conformes con una escoba para su hija más pequeña, lograre derretir su corazón en vacaciones._

_Soy irresistible._

_Por cierto si alguna vez te dan un diario, nunca escribas en él, esas cosas no funcionan y si tus hermanos lo encuentran será un problema. Mejor si tienes un problema puedes contar conmigo, soy mucho mejor con los diarios._

_Si te preguntas porque odio tanto los diarios, es que creo que no son buena idea, menos los mágicos._

_Te amo._

_Jacqueline._

_._

_Querido Charlie._

_Antes que comiences a decirme que soy una idiota, te hago un resumen de que estoy consciente de ello. Yo quería comunicarme contigo, pero a veces también olvido eso y me comporto como idiota. Lo que sucede para que te ignorara es que acabo de descubrir más sobre mi familia materna. Aparentemente la sangre Black está corriendo por mis venas. Pero no le digas a nadie, aparte de los Black, solo los gemelos lo saben…y Dumbledore…y Snape…y Draco, pero ese niño lo sabe porque su mama también es Black. Ser parte de esta familia es un asco cuando todos en ella parecen odiarte._

_Aparentemente también tu vieja amiga Tonks es parte de mi familia, pero tengo demasiado miedo de hablar con ella. Madre dejo claro que todos la despreciaron, soy perfectamente feliz con mi familia y amigos, no quiero alguien que me desprecie por mi sangre. Ya es suficientemente duro saber que muchos me quieren solo porque tengo sangre veela._

_Soy un completo desastre._

_¿Por qué te fuiste?_

_De estar aquí me estarías ayudando a no ser un capullo como siempre._

_En realidad te extraño mucho, eres el más sensato de los Weasley, después de Percy y Bill. Sabes eres casi mi Weasley favorito después de los gemelos y Ginny, aunque no le digas que dije eso._

_Con cariño._

_Jacqueline Carlier Black._

_P.D: ¿A que suena ridículo mi nombre ahora?_

_._

Estaba inquieta, aunque los gemelos no entendían porque, pero estaba demasiado inquieta. Había pasado ya la tercera noche desde que Harry llego de su…lucha. Con mucho pesar había decidido no intervenir ya que no era su lucha, todo saldría bien. Pero desde que escucho de lo que sucedió. Tal vez ella debió ir, no recordaba bien como Harry derrotaba a Voldemort, sentía que era algo sobre que él no puede herirlo realmente. Pero ese día todo saldría bien, él no había muerto.

Pero…

Trago saliva.

El siguiente año era uno bastante serio, los pensamientos sobre Ginny la hicieron tensarse, había estado intentando que Ginny se sintiera incluso el triple de cómoda con su persona para que no fuera la que terminara con el diario.

Pero tenía miedo.

¿Eso cambiaría el futuro de toda la historia?

No quería ver a la pequeña Ginny sufrir, ella era tan linda.

Ignoro la leve mirada de Tonks desde el otro lado del salon

De reojo noto a Harry sentado con sus amigos, haciendo que ella se relajara un poco antes de ver el plato bajo ella. Ignoro el discurso de Dumbledore dando puntos de más por el acto heroico de Harry, ya que sus ojos estaban puestos en el director cuando anuncio que la casa de los leones ganaba la copa de casas y todos parecían felices. Porque esos ojos demostraban que estaba encariñado con Harry.

No le iba a decir nada.

Nunca le dijo nada.

Vio el plato sin hambre.

¿Ella acaso era diferente al director?

.

Detuvo sus pasos frente al salón antes de entrar a la sala especial. Había tenido una duda en su mente, que no la decepciono cuando sus deseos se materializaron frente a ella. El espejo de oesed estaba frente a ella, sintiendo algo de miedo se puso frente a este en busca de las respuestas de su corazón. Se congelo al ver lo que más deseaba en su interior, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas al ver los claros reflejos de su padre y hermano de su anterior vida. Su más grande deseo era verlos a ambos con vida y siendo felices, claramente orgullosos de su persona.

Cayó de rodillas abrazándose con fuerza ella misma, con los vagos recuerdos de su vida pasada.

Puede que tuviera una nueva vida, con gente que la amaba, pero en su interior, una parte de ella sabía que no era parte de este mundo.

—Los extraño—susurro a ambos reflejos que la vieron con una sonrisa como si dijeran que la extrañaban también.

Ahora entendía porque en el libro el director le dijo a Harry que no se acercara mucho al espejo.

Su último día en el colegio en su tercer año.

Era el recuerdo de la vida que perdió.

Y que su mayor deseo.

Era que los seres queridos que tuvo, estuvieran felices donde fuera que estaban.

**Continuara...**

Ufff tengo que leerme los libros de nuevo para que esto no me quede tan alejado de la realidad que ya hago.

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	8. Capítulo 8: cuarto año

_Harry Potter No me pertenece._

**Reeborn **

**Capítulo 8: cuarto año**

Sus vacaciones fueron algo agridulces, su madre había cumplido explicándole parte de su familia, pero nunca entrando en detalles que ella no pudiera descubrir por sí misma. Su padre y hermano parecían sorprendidos de verla a veces tan reacia y algo alejada. Muy diferente a sus últimos días feriados donde pasaba con ellos todo el tiempo. Había rechazado la invitación de los gemelos de pasar sus vacaciones con ellos, expresando que iba a ir con su familia a otro país. Francia era hermoso, haber visitado a Fleur que era incluso más guapa que de niñas, fue un aire fresco.

Su tía Apolline tampoco parecía interesada en saber nada de los Black, lo cual tenía sentido, ya que su madre era apenas su media hermana.

—Ojala estuvieras conmigo en mi colegio—dijo Fleur un día que la había arrastrado de compras con su hermana pequeña.

Ella no era muy femenina, pero dejaba que Fleur jugara a que ella era una muñeca viviente y le comprara ropa.

—Tal vez sería lo mejor—susurro por bajo.

Si hubiera entrado con Fleur, hubiera evitado involucrarse más de la cuenta en un mundo que claramente no conocía.

Aprovecharon su regreso para comprar sus útiles escolares para el siguiente curso, quería evitar todo lo posible encontrarse con los Weasley. Tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar, sobretodo este verano era para que Harry Potter hiciera click con los Weasley.

Era su segundo año.

Era su segundo año.

—Lucius—gruño de repente su madre en medio del callejón Diagon.

La madre que lo pario.

Jacqueline casi agradeció que su hermano y padre se quedaran en una conversación muy profunda en la biblioteca como para haberse topado a su otra parte de la familia. Noto con alivio que tanto Narcisa como Draco no parecían cerca, ya que Lucius no era familia, podía odiarlo más libremente sin sentir ni una pizca de culpa.

Noto la mano de su madre sobre su hombro.

Quiso rodar los ojos.

Tenía 14 años.

Pero para su madre, ambas estaban presentes frente a un Mortifago.

—Escuche de mi esposa que tuvieron un encuentro familiar, interesante, ya era hora de ver que tu única parte buena de sangre tiene sentido común y que tu sangre por fin acepta que es un Black—hablo Lucius viendo sin interés sus útiles escolares.

Rodo los ojos.

Eso no fue una buena idea.

—Que sucede Lucius, tienes miedo que como soy la que posee la sangre Black más directa que tu esposa no te den nada de dinero—dijo su madre de forma acida.

Eso pareció no caerle bien al tipo espantapájaros.

—Sirus Black—

—Mi medio hermano está en la cárcel y yo tengo más sangre principal que tu querida esposa, dado que los Malfoy no tienen tanto prestigio, deberías respetarme o acaso no sabes nada sobre sangre pura—

—Tu sangre esta manchada—

—Incluso así soy más rica y poderosa que tu persona—

Si las miradas mataran, ambos se hubieran lanzado alguna maldición imperdonable. Noto como Lucius caminaba cerca de ella chocando con su persona y arrojando todos sus libros al suelo. Bufo antes de agacharse para levantar sus cosas, ignorando como su madre alzaba su varita tentada a hechizar a Malfoy. Pero sus pensamientos murieron, cuando entre los libros que compro, noto un pequeño diario negro que antes, definitivamente no estaba ahí.

.

Paso los siguientes días con cartas algo vagas a los Weasley, mientras miraba de forma enojada el diario frente a ella en su casa. Faltaba un solo día para regresar a Hogwarts y ya se había encargado de cagar todo un segundo año con un diario maldito en su escritorio. No iba a dárselo a Ginny para mantener la vida normal que ella conocía, además en sus cartas anteriores había enviado que estaba feliz de conocer a Harry Potter y que como ella dijo parecía un niño normal. Ron había mandado otra carta diciendo enojado que Ginny parecía estar a su alrededor, pero que Harry parecía caerle bien la niña con quien hablaba de quidditch en ocasiones.

Nada comparado con la primera vez.

Vio el diario enojada.

¿Si se lo daba a cualquier otro alumno?

¿Un slytherin?

Podría ser cualquiera, pero ella se negaba a hacer algo tan estúpido como darle un diario a cualquiera.

Pero ella no lo quería.

Pero si no hacía algo, no destruirían el diario.

No tenía ni la espada, ni los colmillos de una serpiente gigante.

Tomo aire.

También si ella escribía o no en él, no significaba que algo cambiara, en todo caso ella podría terminar muriendo. Ya que esto cambiaría la historia por completo, ya no sería nada que ella conocía y por lo tanto no había nada que pudiera saber que la ayudara. Tomo asiento con el diario frente a ella, tragando saliva pensando vagamente en Sirus. No lo conocía, solo que era su tío. Un hombre que había estado sufriendo durante años de forma inocente.

Trago saliva antes de abrir el diario.

Tenía que hacer que la historia siguiera como siempre.

Si escribir en este maldito diario salvaba a Ginny de sufrir y a ella le daba la oportunidad de ser útil.

_Hola._

Escribió temblorosa, sintiendo algo de ella fluir sin poder evitarlo, como algo que te ata el alma y sabe que esta condenada.

_Hola_

Respondió rápidamente el diario.

_._

El viaje en tren comenzó de mal en peor, su familia noto rápidamente como sus sonrisas se habían ido y un extraño mal humor comenzaba a rodearle. No recordaba la historia original, solo recordaba que Ginny había estado algo alejada de todos. Pero si recordaba mejor sobre cuando el trio dorado fue a buscar las partes del alma de Voldemort…escucho era su nombre. El mal humor de Ron al llevar aquel collar. Ella sin duda comenzaba a sentir un dolor punzante en su nuca que era el indicativo que todo estaba marchando mal y bien al mismo tiempo.

Mal para ella.

Bien para la historia.

El abrazo de su madre fue reconfortante, pero una parte en su interior parecía casi ajena, como si estuviera viendo todo pero sin sentir nada.

Era horrible.

Con una media sonrisa se despidió de su familia, que quedaron extremadamente preocupados. Se encargaría de enviarles cartas fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

Era lo menos que podía hacer.

O tal vez…

Miro de reojo antes de subir un escalón al tren, notando los ojos cariñosos de su madre y casi fue tentada a decirle todo. Bueno, no todo, pero al menos la parte del diario, decirle la soledad que comenzaba inundarse en su corazón y que ocupaba ayuda. Estaba comenzando a car en un agujero que no sabía que podía sentir, y la sensación de algo en su mente que no la dejaba sola. Pero antes si quiera de abrir la boca, unos brazos la sujetaron en su mano libre, haciendo que volteara confundida.

Los ojos castaño brillantes de Ginny la hicieron palidecer.

—Jackie—dijo ella con tanta emoción, que un nudo se formó en la garganta.

Ese era el poder de Ginny y de Ron, hacerle recordar sobre su anterior vida y su hermano menor. Un niño que ella había amado tanto y protegido con todo su corazón. No podía permitir que nada les pasara a ninguno de los dos, tampoco podía permitir que Harry o Hermione sufrieran, menos Neville y Luna que entraría este año.

Sintió el peso del diario en su espalda como el dolor y temor de su futuro.

Pero esa sonrisa lo valía.

—Ginny—hablo con su primera sonrisa sincera en los últimos días.

Sintiendo un dolor en su interior, como si la presencia del diario no estuviera feliz que ella estuviera feliz. Pero ignoro el dolor interno para ver como Ginny contaba sobre lo emocionada que estaba o sobre como Harry Potter fue a su casa en vacaciones, pero ella rodo los ojos diciendo que solamente era un niño normal, aunque admitió que tenía ojos bonitos.

—¿Te gusta?—le cuestiono algo divertida pero cansada.

Ginny alzo la barbilla de forma retadora.

—No es feo, aunque si tuviera que elegir siento que Bill es más guapo—hablo ella antes de reír con su persona.

Ignorando que debería estar en un vagón con los gemelos, que probablemente irían a buscarle, tomo asiento al lado de Ginny meditando sobre si estaba olvidando algo importante. De pronto la puerta se abrió revelando a una niña de cabellera rubia y grandes ojos azules que miraron curiosamente dentro antes de ladear el rostro.

—Tu pareces de primer año, pero tú no pareces de primer año—hablo la que imagino era Luna viendo fijamente a Ginny y luego viéndola a ella.

Sonrió.

Casi sintiendo que la presencia del diario ya no tenía poder sobre ella.

—Estoy por iniciar mi cuarto año, pero Ginny va para su primer año…puedes sentarte con nosotros—hablo señalando el asiento frente a ella.

Ignorando su extraño collar o los grandes lentes que tenía puestos. La niña miro de reojo a Ginny quien mantenía una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, antes de tomar asiento frente ambas.

—Mi nombre es Jacqueline Carlier pero todos me llaman Jackie—

—Mi nombre es Ginny—

Jacqueline casi cae en encanto de ver como Ginny parecía tan viva y emocionada de hacer nuevas amistades. Se preguntó si sus hermanos le hubieran tratado diferente, si algo hubiera cambiado en la historia original, si no fuera tan desplazada o sobreprotegida, si hubiera brillado desde el primer momento. Sus pensamientos algo tristes hicieron que Luna la viera fijamente, antes de verlas a ambas tranquila.

— Luna Lovegood, no pensé que al buscar un snorkack de cuernos arrugados me toparía con personas como ustedes dos—admitió la chica sin cambiar su expresión en su rostro.

Ginny parpadeo confundida, al tiempo que Jacqueline sonreía.

Sí.

Esa era Luna.

Al igual que Hermione le había tomado mucho aprecio al personaje de Luna en la historia cuando estuvo en su otra vida. Pensaba que una chica tal vez un poco, única, no tenía que recibir un mal trato como ella lo había hecho y que merecía lo mejor. Tal vez el propio rechazo que ella había recibido, fue lo que le hizo tomar aprecio a personajes secundarios como Ginny y Luna.

Ambas niñas comenzaron hablar emocionadas entre ellas.

Ginny algo confundida y Luna con su usual sinceridad.

Poco después tanto Fred como George le dijeron que fuera con ambos a su usual compartimiento. Vio a las niñas de forma algo indecisa, pero ambas parecían tranquilas hablando. Cuando Neville llego algo nervioso sin encontrar un espacio con Hermione, prácticamente los arrojo al compartimiento diciendo que se quedaran juntos, presentándolos entre los cuatro.

Ellos parecían confundidos.

Pero se encogieron de hombros antes de hablar.

Era bueno.

Neville había sido un buen amigo de Ginny y Luna, ella solamente estaba adelantando las cosas.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos detrás de los gemelos.

Sentía que olvidaba algo.

Detuvo sus pies cuando un pequeño detalle que había olvidado paso por su mente.

Harry y Ron.

Junto un auto volador.

Mierda.

.

Se sintió algo culpable cuando no bien llegados Ron y Harry, fueron llevados fuera con el profesor Snape perdiendo casi todo el banquete. La mesa Gryffindor estaba emocionada de tener a Ginny entre ellos, mientras vio algo de reojo como Luna fue directo para la mesa de las águilas. Igualmente aplaudió cuando fue seleccionada y le regalo una sonrisa cuando esta paso a su lado para ir a su mesa. Cuando todo termino los rumores de Harry y Ron fueron evidentes, mientras todos estaban esperando darle una bienvenida en la sala común, excepto Hermione que realmente lucia preocupada.

—Esos irresponsables—gruñía caminando de forma violenta.

Detrás de ella Neville tragaba pesado junto con Ginny que parecía divertida por la situación.

—Mamá va estar taaaaan enojada—admitió esta con una sonrisa cómplice.

Si bien los gemelos estaban por decirle que se quedara a celebrar a los héroes, ella decidió ir a su cama tomando asiento en esta. Viendo de reojo el diario con dolor en su mente. El año pasado Harry había luchado solo contra la presencia de Voldemort.

Este año.

También le tocaba a ella.

_Hola Tom, hoy fue la selección y me complace saber que una de mis queridas amigas también está en mi casa. Pero siento algo raro, mi cuerpo parece cansado y todo parece nubloso en ocasiones._

_¿Algo está mal conmigo?_

El dolor dentro de ella disminuyo apenas escribió, entendiendo bien ahora porque Ginny había seguido escribiendo.

Todo parecía tan fácil cuando escribías.

Apretó los labios con fuerza, queriendo ignorar esos pensamientos, pero fue inútil.

_Jacqueline no te preocupes por eso, eres una gran bruja y solo estas cansada._

_Siempre puedes hablar conmigo para lo que necesites._

_Aquí estoy._

Durante unos segundos todo pareció lejano y una sonrisa se deslizo en su rostro. Tom no era tan malo, en realidad parecía querer ayudarle.

Tal vez lo que paso en los libros no era tan cierto.

Tal vez Tom siempre quiso ayudar a Ginny.

_Gracias Tom_

Una parte de ella sabía que eso estaba mal, pero otra más grande le decía que todo estaría bien.

.

Claramente algo estaba pasando con ella, pero no era lo suficientemente estúpida para admitirlo a alguien, sobre todo a los gemelos con quien tenía que jugar malabares para que pensaran que todo estaba bien, aunque siempre viéndola de reojo. Jugaba bromas con ellos, se escabullía para ir al pueblo en ocasiones y siempre terminaba en detención con ambos. Todo era como siempre, pero ellos notaron como su mente a veces quedaba alejada y ella solo sonreía diciendo que todo estaba bien.

Pero no lo estaba.

Necesitaba escribir en el diario, el pensamiento de que Tom la esperaba era demasiado asfixiante y eso que solo habían pasado algunas semanas de su regreso a Hogwarts.

Había hablado vagamente con Ron, ella casi le costaba recordar, intentando reconfortarlo por el aullador de su madre. También vagamente recordaba el rostro de Harry preguntando si todo estaba bien, a lo que ella solo sonreía y decía que no pasaba nada, que era el deber de un hermano mayor preocuparse, no el de los menores. Claramente los niños parecían confundidos, pero no habían negado nada.

Fue un alivio notar que Ginny pasaba bastante tiempo con Luna y otros compañeros de Gryffindor, si bien era un primer año, rápidamente se estaba ganando cariño de los otros estudiantes. También había visto como una mañana le hizo una leve broma a Harry, que hizo al niño sonreír y Ron diciéndole que se alejara, quiso gritarle a Ron, hasta que vio como Ginny hacía una mueca imitándolo antes de saludar a Hermione que la saludo amablemente, haciendo a Ron ponerse rojo del coraje. Antes que Ginny le diera un leve abrazo que lo hizo sonrojar avergonzado, pero no hizo ningún comentario grosero después de eso.

Eso estaba bien.

—¿Estas bien Jackie?—pregunto Angelina con una ceja en alto al verla tambalearse un día antes de llegar a clases.

Alicia también ladeo el rostro mientras los gemelos prácticamente la sostuvieron.

—Estoy algo cansada—susurro antes de colocarse nuevamente tranquila y seguir su camino.

Gilderoy Lockhart era su profesor de defensa contra artes oscuras, lo cual era el peor profesor que tenían desde el año pasado, lo cual era mucho sabiendo que el anterior fue poseído por Voldemort. Pero este farsante era una estupidez completa.

Había hablado sobre él con Tom, mientras este decía que era una vergüenza que tal clase fuera dado por alguien como este.

Ella estaba de acuerdo.

.

Algo había pasado, fue su pensamiento cuando escucho como Fred y George despotricaban sobre Malfoy. Entrecerró los ojos antes de escuchar toda la historia y que su rostro se pusiera rojo como la sangre, iba a matar a ese desgraciado por llamar así a Hermione. Una parte de su mente le dijo que eso estaba bien, que ella realmente no era un mago de sangre pura como ella, quien era una Black. Se sintió casi enferma de ese comentario que había sonado con la voz de Tom, antes de salir furiosa en busca de alguien.

Sus pies se detuvieron cuando vio a Hermione caminar por los pasillos pensativa, sin Harry y Ron, que debían estar en algún castigo aun por lo del auto.

—Hermione—hablo en voz alta atrayendo su atención, antes de correr a ella y darle un abrazo.

La niña se quedó congelada, antes de verla de reojo confundida.

—Eres la maga más inteligente del mundo mágico, nunca dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario y mucho menos el estúpido de Malfoy—hablo lo último con voz acida.

La chica pareció sorprendida, antes de sonreír levemente.

—No importa Jacqueline, Ron y Harry me apoyaron, al igual que Hagrid…no importa lo que Malfoy diga—musito lo último con algo de cansancio.

Pero ella no estaba tranquila.

Malfoy primero molesto a Harry y Ron.

Luego a Neville.

Ahora iba contra Hermione.

Su entrecejo se frunció. Con una mano sobre la cabeza de Hermione le hizo que volviera verle nuevamente, con rostro inocente que parecía acostumbrado a que otros le alejaran. Hermione era una niña muy adorable, que también había pasado su parte lejos, aunque ahora con Harry y Ron como amigos, claramente estaba mejor.

—Bueno Malfoy es un idiota que esta celoso que una niña le gane en magia, ¿has visto sus hechizos?, patéticos—

Ambas rieron un poco y le alegro verla nuevamente brillante.

Pronto Ginny también apareció alarmada al haber escuchado todo de los gemelos, con su varita en alto dispuesta a lanzarle un maleficio a Malfoy. Hermione pareció escandalizada, pero para ella realmente no era tan mala idea.

—Tal vez los gemelos puedan ayudarnos—hablo compartiendo una leve mirada con Ginny quien pareció sonreír de igual forma.

Hermione se negó a formar parte de nada.

Pero la mirada con Ginny indicaba que ambas no estarían conformes con menos.

Esa noche cuando se fue a dormir, sintió un extraño sueño de alguien que le estaba llamando.

_—Ven..., ven a mí... Deja que te desgarre... Deja que te despedace... Déjame matarte... —_

.

_Querida Señorita Carlier._

_La parte de Señorita la pongo en duda, tienes tanta fuerza para no tener ese apelativo y eres más terca que nuestra madre. Últimamente recibo algunas cartas de los gemelos, Ron, Ginny y sorpresivamente Percy. Es irónico que recurran a mí en lugar de Bill, pero tomando en cuenta que te conocí más, tiene algo de sentido. Todos parecen algo preocupados de que últimamente pareces demasiado alejada y distraída. Temen que algo malo te esté pasando y realmente no eres una persona muy abierta sobre tus problemas._

_¿Todo está bien?_

_Sé que cuarto año no es lo más fácil del mundo, pero tú has avanzado mucho en tus estudios, lo que me indica que algo realmente malo te está sucediendo. No había planeado volver para navidad, pero podría ir y darme una vuelta para asegurarme que todo esté bien._

_Al igual que Harry eres casi un Weasley oficial, al menos que quieras casarte con uno de los gemelos para hacerlo oficial, lo cual no creo que sea buena idea, te recomendaría a Percy pero ese chico parece loco por aquella Ravenclaw de la que hablamos. Quedan Ron y Bill a tu disposición, pero tomando en cuenta que Ron es menor, dicen que Bill es guapo para las chicas._

_¿Qué hay de mí?_

_Debo decirte que mi corazón pertenece a los dragones, cruel destino que nos ha separado._

_Pero dejando de lado lo de cambiarte de apellido, recuerda que tienes una familia de pelirrojos para contar contigo._

_Con cariño, Charlie._

_P.D: Te envió unos chocolates blancos para que te alegres un poco la vida._

_._

_Querido Charlie._

_Estoy segura que solamente están exagerando, los chicos parecen preocupados pero tal vez solo sea que estoy algo enferma. Iré pronto a la enfermería si no mejoro, pero no creo que sea nada importante. Ha pasado algo raro en Halloween sobre una tal cámara de los secretos. Yo no pude darme cuenta de nada ya que no me sentía bien y dormí gran parte de la noche. Escuche algo sobre la gata Norris, pero tampoco estoy segura._

_Sin duda Bill es la mejor opción para tener como esposo y ser la señora Weasley, pero no puedo creer que me cambiaras por dragones. Claro que son enormes y escupen fuego, pero estoy casi segura que yo puedo imitarlos. Me niego a casarme con los gemelos, siento que los confundiría y sería un matrimonio con poligamia. Supongo que tendré que esperar que Ron crezca. Aunque no le digas a nadie, siento que puede pasar algo entre Ron y Hermione, instinto de chica._

_Sin cariño por ser rechazada por un Dragón, Jacqueline._

_P.D: estuvieron buenos los chocolates, y te envió una foto de Percy en su cita, el inocente pensó que se escaparía de los gemelos y mi persona._

_._

El año parecía avanzar demasiado rápido para su gusto, pero Jacqueline comenzaba a preocuparse, había comenzado a pasar momentos en blanco en sus anteriores días. Como si no fuera ella, apareciendo en lugares diferentes y sintiendo el temor en su interior creciendo. Algo la estaba llamando y ella comenzaba a temer que era. Pero una parte de ella no temía, era como si estuviera siendo dividida en dos. Una vez despertó en medio del baño de chicas con el fantasma de Myrtle viéndola fijamente desde lejos. Ella agradecía que los gemelos estuvieran practicando, pero cuando se los topaba, ambos no creían sus escusas de que estaba solo enferma.

Había terminado una noche o dos en la enfermería, diciendo que estaba resfriada, pero incluso la encargada no parecía creerle.

Las personas petrificadas comenzaban a aumentar y ella comenzaba a sentirse enferma.

¿Era su culpa?

¿Ella debería detenerse?

_¿Qué debo hacer Tom?_

Había escrito desesperadamente en el diario sintiéndose inútil. Esta no era la persona que deseaba ser ella. Ella iba hacerse amiga de Harry Potter y los Weasley ayudándoles en todo lo posible, ayudando que la infancia de Harry no fuera un desastre. Pero ya llevaba más de un año de conocerlo y no había hecho una mejoría, más bien parecía más alejada de todo el mundo.

Nadie parecía estar a su lado.

Estaba sola.

No vio la respuesta de Tom antes de salir de su cama y llegar a la sala común donde tomo asiento frente a la chimenea. Sujetando sus piernas con fuerza y apoyando su rostro en sus rodillas.

Su cuerpo se sentía frio, la niebla parecía tan normal en su mente.

_No te preocupes Jacqueline Black, tu eres mi amiga, yo voy ayudarte._

Sonó una voz en su mente que sabía que era de Tom, pero era ridículo ya que no tenía el diario, pero podía sentirlo en su interior.

Sonrió por bajo.

Tom siempre iba ayudarle.

.

Las fiestas en su casa de Navidad fueron un aire algo refrescante, aunque pasaron algo nebulosas, ella podía sentir el cariño de sus padres y su hermano que la hicieron soportar un poco la carga del vacío en su interior. Pero se odiaba a si misma por las pesadillas en la noche, sobre una enorme serpiente, gente convertida en piedra y ella rodeada de sangre que la hacían despertar temblorosa cada noche. El diario brillaba en su mesa de noche, intentando evitar pensar en este, o como Tom le decía en su mente que escribiera casi le exigía.

Ella no tenía que hacerlo.

Iba a pasar unas lindas vacaciones con su familia.

De pronto un dolor agudo en su pecho la hizo caer al suelo jadeante, alzo la vista incrédula, viendo el enorme espejo de su cuarto, donde el reflejo de un joven con ropas de Slytherin la veía fijamente. Un temor se apresuró en su corazón.

_Escribe ahora._

Ordeno la voz de repente que la hizo congelarse, quiso negarse en su mente, pero el dolor aguado ahora se disparó en su cerebro haciendo que le salieran lágrimas de dolor.

—¡DEJAME TRANQUILA!—grito de dolor atrayendo pasos de su familia y alertando alguien más.

Pero la imagen no se desvaneció, el chico solamente sonrió de forma tranquila.

Incluso cuando su familia entro preocupada y su madre la abrazo, ella no dejo de ver al espejo donde el joven tranquilamente la veía, con ojos brillantes de víbora.

_Eres mi propiedad Black, vas hacer lo que te ordene._

La voz que solo ella podía escuchar.

El reflejo que ella solo podía ver.

El tormento en su corazón al descubrir, que Voldemort no era el villano que había visto en su vida pasada. Si no que era mucho peor, un mago capaz de influenciar esa cantidad de temor solamente con su presencia.

Y ella tenía miedo.

Del futuro que ahora se veía frente a ella.

**Continuara...**

Ahora si se vienen los problemas.

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	9. Capítulo 9: cuarto año segunda parte

_Harry Potter No me pertenece._

**Reeborn **

**Capítulo 9: cuarto año segunda parte**

Miro pesadamente el tren en el hangar, también como ahora solamente su madre estaba para despedirla, ya que su hermano había tenido que regresar a la universidad y su padre estaba ocupado con un caso en su empresa. Su rostro parecía demasiado pálido y su madre no había estado segura de enviarla, pero ella había suplicado tanto por volver, que esta no le quedó más remedio que enviarla no sin antes visitar a tres doctores que le dijeron que todo estaba bien con su persona. le recetaron unas pastillas para dormir, que ella no quería tomar.

Tenía miedo de soñar.

Tom parecía recurrente en sus sueños.

El diario en su bolso, parecía infringirle dolor.

—Voy a estar bien—le tranquilizo.

Pero los ojos de su madre mostraron preocupación, que no dejo su rostro incluso cuando ella estuvo dentro del tren.

_Una sangre que no es limpia, pero al menos tiene parte Black en su interior._

Gruño ante la voz de Tom en su mente.

Quería llorar.

Quería que le dejara sola.

No bien llegado a Hogwarts, corrió entre las pasillos y en el primer baño que entro, tomo el diario lanzándolo con fuerza. Quiso huir, pero un dolor en su pecho la hizo caer de frente, sintiendo como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

—Déjame sola—gruño sabiendo que si bien sin el diario.

Tom estaba ahí.

Pero ella no quería este Tom, ella quería al Tom que era su amigo.

_Pero si yo ya estoy dentro de ti._

Hablo con una voz maliciosa, antes que todo a su alrededor fuera oscuro y cayera desmayada.

.

Despertó dentro de su peor pesadilla, la cámara de los secretos, debía serlo por su hermosa estructura. Pero no había serpiente gigante o un Voldemort joven. Comenzó a correr del lugar sin saber si era un sueño o no. Hasta que sintió la mirada a lo lejos, de reojo noto al enorme monstruo verle entre las sombras y ella grito antes de correr con más fuerza. Corrió y corrió, antes de llegar al baño de las niñas donde salió corriendo ignorando como algunas personas la vieron confundidas, hasta que entro a su habitación agradeciendo que parecía que era de noche. Escucho algo de que la llamaban, pero entro entre las cobijas sin saber que había pasado pero cansada.

_Volverás por más._

Susurro la voz de Tom.

Apenas si pudo hechizar su cama para que los demás no escucharan su llanto.

.

Ignoro el día de San Valentín, ignoro a sus amigos, ignoro las canciones estúpidas de los duendes con cruel indiferencia. Su parte Veela siempre había encandilado a otros, pero generalmente nadie parecía interesado en decirle sobre sus sentimientos. Estar en cuarto grado le había dado una belleza mayor que antes, pero ella no podría importarle menos en su actual circunstancia. Los único que recibió con tranquilidad fue un chocolate por parte de Ginny, quien le había dado a todos sus amigos (se alegró que no le enviara ningún poema a Harry) y ver como Lee Jordan le había ofrecido una cita a pesar de ser amigos.

Cuando lo rechazo el chico se encogió de hombros diciendo que ya caería por él.

Los gemelos la besaron en sus mejillas y ella casi pudo sentirse bien.

Si no fuera porque en ese momento una parte de Voldemort en su interior parecía regodearse de su miseria que intentaba ocultar.

No fue hasta que vio el diario en manos de Harry, que la gravedad de los asuntos la inundo.

—Tom—siseo cuando vio como Harry hablaba sobre el diario con sus amigos.

George a su lado le vio confundido, pero ella sonrió de forma falsa, habiendo aprendido a fingir bien todo este año. Antes de girar su rostro viendo el diario de Harry y escuchando algo sobre Hagrid.

_Tú fuiste quien me arrojo por un baño._

Fue la burla en su cerebro.

Harry parecía inocente y sin haber sido afectado por la realidad del diario. No bien entrado la noche, ella había aprovechado para entrar a su habitación y tomarlo de regreso, aunque se había congelado al ver como Harry dormía tranquilamente.

Era tan solo un niño.

Una parte de ella se sintió mal con su persona, ella se había prometido ayudarle y hasta el momento, prácticamente le había lanzado el diario a sus manos. Suspiro antes de ver el diario y notando la alegría de Tom de estar con ella nuevamente, los apretó con algo de fuerza sabiendo que con el diario nuevamente en su poder, pronto ocurría lo inevitable.

Ella podría morir.

Vio de reojo a Harry.

Suspiro.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Mierda Tom eres un idiota—susurro antes de irse con el diario en su mano.

Si ella moría estaba bien, igual era un personaje secundario. No había terminado de salir de la habitación de los niños, cuando sintió la neblina en su cerebro, cuando cerró los ojos y los volvió abrir, ya estaba en su cama bañada de sangre en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Suspiro.

Esto era tan complicado.

.

Todo se había vuelto tenebroso desde que los incidentes solo se multiplicaron, una mueca se posó en el rostro de Jacqueline al ver que entre las víctimas no solo estaba Hermione, sino que también Ginny se había sido afectada. Los Weasley parecían incrédulos y furiosos por lo que ha pasado y ella no puede más que sentarse al lado de Ginny en la enfermería con expresión de pesar.

Esto es culpa de ella.

Una mano se posa sobre su hombro y gira el rostro para ver a la señora Weasley quien ha venido a vigilar a su hija.

—No te preocupes tesoro, pronto va estar bien—le dice con una sonrisa reconfortante.

Es verdad.

Ginny no está muerta, solamente ha tenido mala suerte.

Aprieta sus manos sobre su ropa sintiendo dolor en su pecho, es Tom quien la está llamando. Ignora las palabras de la señora Weasley hablando sobre que Charlie vendrá pronto con Bill, antes de ponerse de pie y caminar por los pasillos sintiendo nuevamente ese vacío en su interior y como su mente desaparece.

Antes que esto sucede.

La idea de morir para espiar sus pecados no suele tan mal.

Ella ha dejado que suceda esto sin evitarlo.

Porque una parte quiere ayudar a Tom.

Mientras que otro grita que lo siente cada segundo del día.

.

Está teniendo una pesadilla, lo sabe cuándo Jacqueline siente un vacío en su interior y todo a su alrededor son imágenes algo borrosas. Una parte de ella grita de dolor cuando siente que su cuerpo mueve una varita para lanzar maldiciones y la imagen de una mujer pelirroja protegiendo un bebe la hace gritar en su mente donde no es escuchada por nadie. Pero entonces lo siente, gira su rostro nerviosa viendo entre la neblina al mismo Lord Voldemort viéndola sin darle importancia.

Como si no estuviera ahí.

_Otra Black conmigo._

Su boca no se mueve, pero escucha su horrible voz en su cabeza, que la hace temblar de temor y deseando morirse en ese mismo instante.

Comienza a llorar.

Quiere irse de este lugar.

No quiere estar frente a él.

Entonces este suficientemente cerca, le toma por la barbilla sonriendo divertido. Haciendo que se restriegue antes de caer en un vacío. Con más imágenes, de un hombre gritando que se detenga, una mujer gritando por un tal Harry, viendo muchas muertes frente a ella. Viendo el rostro de un hombre que le mira fijamente, antes de darle una fuerte bofetada a un cuerpo que no es el suyo, pero que siente su propio dolor.

.

Fue el momento más largo que recuerda de haber perdido la memoria, siento todo el dolor en su cuerpo y el dolor en su cabeza parece disminuir para convertirse en uno normal. Traga saliva pensando en que algo dentro de ella hace falta y se incorpora con dificultad. Sus ojos se llenan de terror al ver que nuevamente está en la cámara de los secretos, haciendo que se abrace con fuerza nuevamente y comience a llorar aterrada con los recuerdos de su sueño aun frescos.

¿Qué ha hecho?

Una mano en su hombro la hace voltear confundida, viendo los grandes ojos de un niño, que le recuerdan a la mujer de cabello rojo de su sueño.

—¿H-Harry?—tartamudea nerviosamente.

El niño parece destruido, cubierto de un montón de heridas y más despeinado de lo normal. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al ver el diario totalmente destruido con un colmillo que lo había atravesado. Trago saliva antes de abrazarse nuevamente sintiendo como ese vacío dentro de ella parecía engullirla.

—Jackie—hablo Harry viéndola fijamente.

Apretó sus labios intentando no llorar.

Ella era la mayor.

Ella debía protegerle.

No al revés.

Nunca debió pasar esto.

Era una inútil que en este mundo nunca haría nada.

Lo peor es que dentro de ella había algo como un agujero que absorbía todo, sintiendo un vacío ante la ausencia de Tom.

—¡JACKIE!—grita ahora Harry moviéndole con fuerza, haciendo que ella reaccione un poco y suelte al llanto por fin.

Se abraza del niño menor algo desesperada mientras se disculpa en voz alta por todo lo que hizo. Aunque técnicamente no es su culpa, ella ha permitido que suceda todo esto a su alrededor. El menor simplemente la deja ser mientras le palmea de forma algo torpe la espalda, probablemente no acostumbrado al contacto con otros por su pasado.

Algo por lo cual, ella no ha hecho nada por ayudar.

Su llanto solo aumenta más por la culpa.

¿Ella podría hacer algo bueno alguna vez?

—Lo siento tanto Harry lo siento tanto—dice una y otra vez llorando sobre el niño.

Este finalmente suspira y la deja llorando un poco más, su llanto no termina hasta diez minutos después y aun algo cansada, débil como si hubiera sido torturada mentalmente, lo cual es cierto, se deja levantar por el niño quien la toma de la mano y caminan.

Quiere decir algo, pero su voz parece ahogada y no dice nada.

Unos pasos corriendo la hacen levantar la vista, antes que dos cabelleras rojas la abracen con tal fuerza, que el aire sale de sus pulmones y suspira cuando siente que son los gemelos. Dentro de ella algo se asusta, porque no siente nada al mismo tiempo que siente algo. Siente que una parte de su alma fue arrancada desde lo más profundo y siendo llenado por algo oscuro.

Pero cuando ve el rostro de Fred algo pálido pero alegre de verle, su llanto parece querer regresar.

—Chicos tranquilos con Jackie, no se siente bien—intenta calmarlos Harry, alejándolos un poco de ella lo suficiente para que no llore.

Los gemelos lo ven ahora desesperados.

—¿Que rayos paso?—habla Fred algo alterado viendo a Harry furioso.

—Encontramos a Ron con el maestro estúpido quien parece no saber ni quien es, luego nos dice que Jackie estaba en la cámara de los secretos y ahora la encontramos en un estado…difícil—habla George algo más calmado viéndola con preocupación.

Harry abre la boca dispuesto a hablar, pero la cierra dándole una mirada confundida sin saber en realidad, que tanto debería decir.

Ella se encoge un poco recordando todo lo que paso.

La posesión de una parte de Voldemort en su cuerpo, dejar que cosas horribles pasaran y haber sido torturada mentalmente con memorias que no le pertenecen. Le encantaría decir que no es su culpa, que todo fue necesario, pero una parte dentro de ella parece estar bien con lo que paso, lo cual la hace querer vomitar y arrancarse la piel por tener esa clase de pensamientos.

El silencio recae en todos los presentes.

Harry suavemente toma su muñeca viéndola con tranquilidad.

—Vámonos primero, Jackie ocupa ver a un sanador—expresa este con una promesa de contar todo después.

De forma algo estática, se deja guiar nuevamente, sintiendo una risa en su interior.

Que jura es la misma risa de Tom.

.

Lo primero que recibe al llegar al despacho del director, es el fuerte abrazo de su madre que no le hace sentir nada por dentro. Parece que solamente es una cascara vacía, que solo sirve para sentir culpa por sus acciones. Una mirada dura del director no la intimida y escuchar como los adultos hablan de la experiencia que vivió, como si Harry o ella no estuvieran ahí, no le provoca nada. Curiosamente no ha soltado la mano del niño menor, quien solo suspira cuando la ve de reojo de forma distante.

Todo se siente tan vacío y gris.

Como si algo le hubieran quitado de su interior.

—Tom utilizo parte del alma de la señorita Jacqueline para materializarse, ese debe ser el motivo de su estado—hablo el director sacándola de su ensoñación.

No sabía cuánto había pasado, pero ahora tanto el director, como su jefa de casa y su madre la veían fijamente.

¿Tom hizo eso?

No se extrañaba realmente.

En los libros nunca habían especificado las repercusiones de Ginny, ella había parecido tan normal cuando hizo sus siguientes apariciones en la historia, que no había pensado que algo malo le podría pasar a su persona después de regresar.

Todo se sentía tan solo y triste.

—¿Hay una cura?—expreso rápidamente su madre con los brazos cruzados y rostro tenso.

En el pasado eso le hubiera alertado de que era una mala señal, pero ahora solo sentía todo tan indiferente, aparte de la culpa en su interior, no podía sentir nada más.

¿Eso era normal?

Miro al piso confundida, ella antes no había sido así, sus recuerdos de su persona eran intactos. Siempre fue alguien bastante confiable de su persona y risueña para estar al lado de los gemelos, incluso haciéndoles pequeñas bromas que la harían reír.

Ella siempre reía.

Pero ahora.

—Luego de que Harry derrotara esa representación de Tom, el alma de la señorita Jacqueline debió regresar a la normalidad, pero parece que este no es el caso. No existe una magia que pueda regresar algo que se supone ya regreso—explico el director viéndola unos segundos con curiosidad.

La mano de Harry se tensó sujetando la suya.

—¿Ella se va quedar así?—pregunto con algo de pesar.

Toda la habitación volvió a quedarse en silencio, mientras ella sentía un pequeño cosquilleo en su mente, haciendo que rápidamente levantara una pared mental de forma instintiva haciéndola pestañear. En el pasado había intentado ser buena para evitar que leyeran su mente, pero siempre tuvo ese temor de no ser buena y en sus entrenamientos en solitario había fallado.

Nunca nadie le había intentado leer la mente.

Tampoco había podido levantar una pared de esa forma nunca.

Sus ojos viajaron al director que se quedó viéndola fijamente, antes de suspirar atrayendo la atención de todos.

—Creo saber qué pasa con la niña, pero aun así ocupara pasar tiempo en un hospital…solo un sanador podría tratar con esto—

—¿Qué le ha pasado?—exigió su madre de forma violenta ante las palabras vagas del director.

Este la vio fijamente unos segundos, sondeando su mente y ella con sus barreras listas de forma inmediata.

Sin dificultad.

Sin dolor.

Sin sentir nada.

—Parece ser que la señorita Jacqueline tenía talento para la oclumancia, también parece que había estado investigando lo suficiente para haber entrado en un estado completo donde sello la mayoría de sus emociones después de su enfrentamiento contra Tom—explico el director con seriedad.

¿Oclumancia?

Había estado tan nerviosa durante tanto tiempo sobre eso, que ahora todo parecía tan indiferente.

Suspiro.

—¿Qué es oclumancia?—pregunto Harry curioso viéndola a ella y a los demás con curiosidad.

—La Oclumancia es una rama oscura de la magia, consistente en cerrar la mente contra la Legeremancia. Se puede impedir el acceso a los pensamientos y a los sentimientos. La persona que domina este arte se le denomina oclumante—hablo la jefa de Gryffindor viéndola a ella con especial nerviosismo.

Nuevamente otro silencio.

Los brazos de su madre alrededor de su persona no causaron nada en su interior, tampoco la mirada preocupada de Harry.

Solo sintió sueño.

Demasiado sueño.

Cerró los ojos para caer dormida en un profundo sueño, lleno de pesadillas donde era torturada, o también donde torturaba a todos, una risa se escuchaba por todos lados y unos ojos rojos la miraban por todos lados. Pero ella no sintió miedo, porque no podía sentir nada. Aun así era desagradable la sensación de que esto no le pertenecía.

Aun así grito cuando el dolor se hizo presente.

Si podía sentir dolor.

Un frio dolor que cortaba sus venas por dentro y la hacía gritar sintiendo que perdía la cordura.

.

.

.

Jacqueline ha estado en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas por dos semanas, o eso dicen los doctores ya que para ella el tiempo ahora parece tan relativo. No es como los pacientes de la cuarta planta, donde más de uno parece tener una enfermedad mental grave. Ella está completamente sana según los sanadores e incluso parece que su flujo interno de magia fluye más fuerte que nunca. Solamente que sus emociones no parecen volver y no siente nada.

Frio.

Calor.

Felicidad.

Tristeza.

Solo puede sentir una inmensa culpa ante sus acciones y dolor.

El dolor en medio de sus pesadillas que la hace levantarse gritando y que los sanadores deban contenerla cuando su cuerpo saca magia en forma de fuego de forma incontrolable.

Ella toma asiento junto a la ventana la mayor parte del día, recibiendo las visitas constantes de su madre quien le dice que cada día está mejor, pero ella sabe que miente. Su padre la visita mucho, no hablan, pero siente que este se pone a su lado y le acaricia la cabeza. Su hermano trae libros que ella lee sin sentir nada, solo lo hace para pasar el rato.

Su madre le explica que sus amigos vendrán cuando ella mejore, pero ella sabe que no mejora.

Probablemente pase toda su vida en este lugar, confinada para dejar de ser un peligro para otros.

Cuando sus padres no están, ella camina por el hospital de forma distraída. Los doctores le dejan ya que ella no es un peligro, solamente cuando duerme y no puede controlarse. Incluso aun así, con algunas pociones para dormir, parece que eso le impide soñar y comienza a despertar sin herir a otros.

Detiene sus pasos un día cuando ve a una mujer sentada con una manta sobre sus hombros con la mirada perdida. Ladeo su rostro antes de tomar asiento a su lado, viéndola de reojo en busca de alguna expresión. Pero dado que no tenía donde ir, se quedó la siguiente hora sentada al lado de la mujer sin decir nada.

—¿Jackie?—hablo una voz que le hizo alzar la vista.

De reojo noto que la mujer a su lado también parecía ver algo, ya que sus ojos desenfocados vieron al niño frente ambas.

De todas las persona que esperaba ver ahí.

Neville no era uno de ellos.

Abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró. Desde lo sucedido no le gustaba hablar mucho, sentía que todo iría de mal en peor, prefería quedarse sin decir nada, todo era culpa de ella por hablar con Tom. Pero si no decía nada probablemente se quedaría ahí toda la vida.

¿Tal vez podría salir como muda?

Con su familia apenas si había dicho cuatro palabras en dos semanas.

—Neville—respondió de forma tranquila, antes de ver al suelo sin querer decir nada.

Se formó un silencio en el lugar. Luego escucho un pequeño golpe que la hizo alzar el rostro, una mujer mayor que había estado al lado de Neville le hizo unas indicaciones que hablara con su madre, este algo sonrojado asintió antes de hablar con la mujer a su lado. Todo termino con esta dándole una bomba de chicles que hizo a la señora mayor bufar y Neville parecer avergonzado.

Luego la mujer mayor se puso hablar con la paciente.

Alice escucho decir su nombre.

—Ella es mi madre—explico Neville algo incómodo a su lado.

Asintió como único reconocimiento de que entendió.

Pasaron dos minutos, antes que Neville gimoteara.

—Escuche lo que paso, toda la escuela sabe lo que paso, pero no te culpo y nadie te culpa, los gemelos se encargaron de hechizar a quien te hubiera culpado de algo—hablo el niño de forma torpe.

Pero aun así no sintió nada, incluso cuando nombro a los gemelos, todo parecía tan vacío para su persona.

—También escuchamos que estabas en el hospital, parece que te han estado enviando cartas e incluso yo envié una—cartas que estaban en una caja en su habitación que ella no leyó ya que no sabría ni que responder—pero pensé que ocupabas tiempo y yo…bueno todos…solo queremos que te recuperes, nada es igual si tu persona, incluso los gemelos se ven raros sin que estés a su lado—añadió Neville rascándose el cuello de forma nerviosa.

Lo vio fijamente unos segundos, antes de verse a las manos.

Ellos no sabían.

Que si era su culpa.

Todo era su culpa.

No deberían defenderla.

Ella no era inocente.

Una mano algo huesuda y temblorosa se puso sobre las suyas, escucho un leve jadeo de Neville cuando su madre tenía su mano sobre las suyas. La miro sin miedo y sin sentir nada, pero la mujer con una sonrisa algo trastornada sonrió.

—Linda—dijo ahora acariciando su cabellera.

Recordaba vagamente sobre los padres de Neville, quienes habían sido torturados hasta dejarlos en ese estado. Pero tanto en los libros como en las películas casi nunca hablaron de ellos tanto o se metieron dentro de la trama.

Pero aquí estaba, viendo como Alicie jugaba con su pelo como si fuera una niña, repitiendo que era linda. Ella solamente se dejó hacer por las manos de una mujer trastornada.

Cerró los ojos.

Sintiendo calidez por primera vez desde que Tom se posesiono de ella.

**Continuara...**

_Me gusta la idea de enfocarme en personajes poco comunes, que en la historia original, ya que estas la conocen de memoria, pero esta vista no se enfoca en ellos._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	10. Capítulo 10: Quinto año

_Harry Potter No me pertenece._

**Reeborn **

**Capítulo 10: Quinto año**

Para sorpresa de cualquier sanador e incluso de su familia, las visitas a los Longbottom habían terminado ayudándole como ningún sanador pudo hacerlo. Alicie era extremadamente dulce de una forma algo perturbadora, tal parecía que le recordaba a alguien por lo cual siempre le acariciaba el cabello diciéndole que era una buena niña. La abuela de Neville termino contándole su historia en una de sus visitas, pero no dijo nada incluso cuando Neville parecía algo avergonzado como triste.

—Fueron muy valientes—indico en uno de sus extraños momentos de hablar a Neville.

El niño se congelo un poco, antes de asentir y metido en sus pensamientos. Alice seguía jugando con su pelo, dándole vagas miradas a Neville.

Su propia madre estaba sentada al lado de la abuela de Neville, hablando vagamente y de forma mucho más relajada que la semana pasada cuando se conocieron.

Los doctores seguían tratando con su problema para dormir y ya casi estaba controlado, algunos comentarios sobre que ella podría asistir a clases este nuevo inicio de año lectivo era comunes. Aunque ella se preguntó qué tan buena idea seria.

En ocasiones sentía un poco de calor, entre las caricias de su madre y Alice, sentía tranquilidad cuando Neville le hablaba y casi una chispa de algo ante las risas de su hermano. Pero incluso así solo parecía un feo fantasma de lo que un día fue.

Volver a la escuela no sonaba tan bien.

Pero aun sentía culpa y sabía que debía ayudar a Harry en este año más que nunca.

Ignoro a los demás cuando en medio del periódico pudo ver la noticia de los Weasley en Egipto. Aún no había leído las cartas de sus amigos que solo parecían acumularse aún más, ella prefería no pensar en ellos, como si estuviera en una isla deshabitada. Pero no pudo evitar notar la ausencia de Charlie en la fotografía, haciéndola ladear la cabeza sintiendo algo de confusión.

Ese pensamiento se quedó con ella unos minutos más, antes que la culpa la arrastrara nuevamente a su habitación en un extraño, pero no tan extraño, casi de depresión que la tumbo en su cama. Tomo su medicamento para dormir sin tener pesadillas, deseando de una forma algo oscura, no despertar nuevamente en un mundo sin colores como era para ella ahora todo.

.

—Jackie—una voz a lo lejos y un pinchazo en su mejilla, la hicieron abrir los ojos de forma lenta.

Unos ojos de color azul marino la hicieron entrar en una especie de ensoñación, hace mucho tiempo que no veía esa vista en persona. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más notando a la persona frente a ella. Su cabellera era más larga y desordenada y su cuerpo ya no era el de un adolecente como recordaba, su cara marcada con facciones de adulto y un cuerpo musculoso por su trabajo como cuidador de dragones.

—¿Charlie?—su voz era rasposa por su falta de uso y estaba casi segura que estaba soñando.

¿Por qué otra razón Charlie Weasley estaría ahí?

Las pociones sin duda ya no eran tan buenas como recordaba.

—Bueno Carlier sin duda te ves como una mierda—hablo este soltando una leve risa.

No se movió.

No hizo ningún movimiento en todo su cuerpo.

Lo vio fijamente.

Este al notar que ella no iba a continuar su disputa como de costumbre, hizo una suave mueca en su frente que se disipo tan rápido como apareció antes de sonreír de forma cálida. Con una suave mano que se colocó sobre su mejilla, Jackie estuvo relajada de sentir algo de calor en ese tacto, ya que nunca sabía cuándo sentiría algo o no sentiría nada.

—¿Qué te han hecho?—pregunto este a nadie en particular viéndola con pena.

Quiso decir algo, pero aunque hubiera dicho algo, ella no sabría qué. Con algo de duda puso una de sus manos sobre la de Charlie cerrando los ojos, para que este no apartara la mano de su mejilla y la dejara sin calor.

Intento pensar en una respuesta para la pregunta.

Pero no le habían hecho nada.

Ella fue la culpable.

Solo ella.

—Lo siento—susurro por bajo una disculpa.

¿Qué más podría ella decir?

Solamente disculparse.

Suavemente la mano se alejó de ella haciéndola suspirar en su interior, antes de darse cuenta unos brazos la rodearon por todo el cuerpo. No sintió calor, no sintió frio, no sintió nada. Pero cuando abrió los ojos viendo que Charlie le estaba abrazando, tampoco podía decir que no sentía nada.

Solo que no identificaba que era.

—Está bien Jacqueline todos fallamos, sea lo que sea que pienses que es tu culpa…no lo fue, solo hay un solo culpable y él ya no está—gruño lo último Charlie.

Como si supiera que pasaba.

Pero incluso si hablara de Voldemort.

Él si estaba.

Volvería el próximo año y ella tenía demasiado miedo de hacer algo. Porque después de ver su poder, de sentir todo su esencia dentro de ella y ver de que era capaz en sus memorias, realmente no podía decir que ella sería de gran ayuda.

Parecía ser solo un estorbo en la historia.

—Charlie—llamo en voz baja tensando al chico—¿Qué está mal conmigo?—pregunto sin querer saber del todo la respuesta.

Este se separó unos momentos viéndole confundida, casi pareciendo el adolecente que había conocido en el callejón Diagon hace algunos años. Antes que la expresión confusa cambiara por una vaga sonrisa en medio de un rostro algo pálido.

—Nada está mal contigo Jackie, solo pasaste una mala experiencia, ya verás como todo se vuelve normal—

—¿Y si no puedo?—

La comprensión llego al rostro de Charlie como si por primera vez viera esa posibilidad que la había atormentado desde el primer día que estuvo en este hospital. Sin poder sentir nada, sin poder decir nada de lo que alguna vez pensó y sin ayudar a nadie.

Sería una carga.

Una mano en su mejilla la hizo alzar el rostro, los ojos de Charlie seguían viéndola entre preocupados, pero con calidez.

—Vamos a seguir todos a tu lado—hablo tranquilamente como si fuera la verdad absoluta.

Sin que este dijera nada ella solo se dejó caer frente a su persona sobre el pecho de Charlie, cerrando los ojos durmiéndose por primera vez sin uso de la medicina, solamente el vago palpitar del chico que le acariciaba el cabello con la misma calidez que Alice. Este hablo, sobre todo lo que había hecho desde que dejo Hogwarts, aunque ella supiera, como no pudo ir al viaje en Egipto con su familia por problemas con unos dragones nuevos, sobre que había intentado visitarla antes pero su familia le dijo que no era buena idea.

Incluso su voz parecía haber cambiado un poco de la última vez.

Con ese pensamiento cerro los ojos.

.

Cuando despertó Charlie seguía ahí, acompañándola a desayunar y charlando con su madre quien le sonreía amablemente. Tal parece que había conocido a su familia de forma más oficial y no como el niño que la encontró perdida hace tantos años en el callejón. Después de eso paso tiempo con ella en la habitación sin hacer nada más que hablar o leer de paso algún libro. Ella le había visto confundida de que no se fuera, pero él dijo que tendría un día o dos más antes de irse. Quiso preguntar porque no se fue con su familia, pero una parte de ella pensó que estando este ahí, no era tan malo.

Era relajante.

Alguien que conocía que aceptaba su estado.

Era relajante.

Casi tanto como Neville.

Su padre y hermano le vieron de reojo durante sus visitas, pero de forma mucho menos agradable que su madre. Siempre haciéndole preguntas a Charlie quien no dejaba de contestar con una sonrisa, tensa, pero sonrisa de todas formas.

—¿Así que la conociste hace años?—

—Si señor—

—Interesante—

—¿Siempre fuiste muy unido con mi hermana?—

—En el colegio la ayude con sus estudios—

—¿A qué te dedicas?—

—A entrenar dragones señor—

Tal parece que su profesión hizo que tanto su padre como hermano se intimidaran un poco, pero siempre viéndolo cuando intentaba hablar con su persona. Jackie usualmente no contestaba a sus preguntas, pero eso no evitaba que lo viera fijamente cuando este hablaba, a veces asentía sobre sus ideas y en otras ladeaba el rostro confundido.

Como una muñeca sin vida.

Sentía culpa al ver como todos esperaban algo de ella, pero aun no podía sacar nada dentro de su persona.

¿Tom hizo esto en ella?

—Vas a estar bien Jackie—siempre decía Charlie palmeando su cabeza.

Curiosamente a pesar de que siempre lo hizo desde que eran niños, ahora parecía diferente, pero dado su situación, no podía asegurar eso.

.

Charlie se fue tres días después de estar con ella, había comentado sobre que su familia estaba preocupada, pero dado que ella no pareció dispuesta ante la idea de responder cartas, este anuncio que les daría sus saludos a lo que ella asintió y él sonrió. Sus padres esa noche discutieron en el pasillo, donde ella escucho todo detrás de la puerta sin mucha emoción. Su padre decía que era buena idea que ella regresara al colegio muy en contra de su madre.

Curioso dado quien era el mago y quién no.

—Mira su cara cuando esta con sus amigos, cambia algo en ella y tú la quieres encerrar en casa como si no tuviera vida—gruñía su padre frustrado mientras su madre prácticamente lo convertía en sapo.

—Ella ocupa su familia—

—Por favor Michelle ella ocupa recuperarse y si sus amigos lo hacen, está mejor ahí—

—¡HENRI!—

—Deja ya el drama Michelle todos estamos muriendo por verla así, pero queremos lo mejor para ella, ¿Por qué tu no lo ves?—

Escucho más gritos y ella abrazo sus rodillas disculpándose nuevamente con nadie en realidad.

No sabe en qué termino todo, pero al día siguiente sus padres anunciaban que ella volvería al curso lectivo como estudiante regular. También no pudo evitar sentir culpa al ver que su padre y madre, no se vieron a los ojos en toda la conversación y se volvieron más distantes.

Por culpa de ella por supuesto.

.

No pudo evitar pensar en los anteriores cuatro años, donde sus despedidas con su familia estaban llenas de abrazos y buenos momentos. Su hermano no había podido asistir esta vez debido a que ya había perdido suficientes cursos en la universidad por estar visitándola. En cambio entre sus padres notaba una tensión que solamente incrementaba su culpa. Sus libros estaban en la maleta, su ropa estaba hecha, los niños a su alrededor se despedían de sus padres y no faltaban los que la veían más de lo normal por ser parte Veela.

Detuvo sus pasos poco antes de llegar a los compartimientos viendo a sus padres con duda, aun no estaba segura de si esto era una buena idea.

Lo único que la incentivo a continuar, fue la culpa.

Sirus Black sería liberado este año, hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer.

—Nos vemos cariño—fueron las palabras de su padre mientras le acariciaba las mejillas.

Quiso abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero incluso sus pensamientos eran tan vacíos que sentía que no era buena idea. Con debilidad puso una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del hombre, que abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido por su primera acción física a su persona.

Asintió intentando decirle que también lo quería.

No lo podía sentir ahora.

Pero sabía que en el pasado lo sintió, que quiso a este hombre como su padre en otra vida.

Este le envolvió en un fuerte y emotivo abrazo como todos los años, que parecía significar más que antes. No habían lágrimas o muestras de afecto que gritar a los cuatro vientos. Solo el desesperado abrazo del hombre que la hizo suspirar.

Este se alejó con una sonrisa diciéndole que la esperaba para navidad.

Su madre algo tensa, le dio un beso en la frente y le acomodo el cabello.

—Cada día eres más hermosa—hablo con cariño.

Asintió antes de despedirse con la mano y comenzar a caminar.

Había notado que desde lo ocurrido con Voldemort, solo podía sentir emociones negativas. La culpa principalmente y la soledad, pero también sentir miedo ante la imagen de dicho monstruo que probablemente intentaría matarla en el futuro. Curiosamente esta vez también tuvo un miedo por regresar a clases. A pesar de lo que Charlie dijo, no estaba segura si alguien más la aceptaría por lo que era ahora.

¿Podría regresar a la normalidad?

Tal vez ocupaba algún evento traumático de igual fuerza que vivir con Voldemort un año para hacerlo.

Tomo asiento en el vagón más alejado, casi alegre de haber llegado tan temprano. No esperaba que alguno de sus amigos la buscara después de haberlos ignorado todas las vacaciones y mucho menos luego de saber que había estado en un hospital con problemas mentales.

Tal vez Neville.

Cuando el tren se puso en movimiento, el vagón aún estaba solo compartido por ella, quien cerró los ojos deseando que todo terminara pronto. Al abrirlos busco su periódico, sabiendo que sus padres se lo habían ocultado suficiente tiempo. Suspiro al ver el rostro de Sirus en la portada. No estaba en condiciones mentales para hacer una tarea de este tipo.

No salto cuando dos manos la abrazaron por los hombros, haciéndola levantar el rostro sin emociones sin saber cuándo los gemelos habían entrado al compartimiento.

—Pero si es nuestra amiga preferida que siempre nos ignora Jackie—hablo George con diversión y algo de dolor oculto.

Le hubiera gustado hacer una mueca de arrepentimiento.

Pero no podía.

—Ahora más estoica que nunca—expreso Fred suspirando antes de alejarse al mismo tiempo que su gemelo.

Noto con curiosidad que no había nadie más presente, lo cual la hizo ladear el rostro confundido.

—Charlie nos explicó que te paso, bueno, tu estado…pero no te pongas triste—apresuro Fred algo alarmado al final.

George lo empujo un poco antes de sonreírle de forma descarada.

—Eres nuestra amiga Jackie, además con esa cara de amargada no podrán culparnos nunca de nuestras bromas—añadió este haciendo movimiento con sus ojos de diversión.

Eso la hizo pestañear.

Viéndolos con confusión.

—¿No van alejarse?—pregunto genuinamente curiosa de su respuesta.

Ambos gemelos se vieron unos segundos, antes de verla a ella nuevamente quien no seguía de verlos de forma seria.

—No—fue la única respuesta de Fred antes que George comenzara hablar sobre sus vacaciones en Egipto.

Ella se dejó hacer, era casi hipnótico escuchar a sus amigos hablando sobre sus vidas, si bien le hubiera gustado en su interior formar parte de la charla y no solo ser espectadora. Comentaron sobre la ausencia de Charlie, sobre como Ron y Ginny debían estar en otro compartimiento preocupados por su persona, sobre Lee y Angelina, sobre casi todos quienes no sabían que paso con su persona.

Le reconfortaron sobre que todo estaría bien cuando llegaran, que ellos iban a estar a su lado.

Y por un segundo casi pudo relajarse.

Hasta que en un momento el tren se detuvo y el frio comenzó a correr por sus entrañas. Los gemelos quienes veían en todas direcciones confundidos, no sintieron lo que ella sintió cuando vio por la ventana.

Había sido demasiado ingenua.

Eso pensó cuando vio aquellas siluetas algo humanoides con telas sobre sus cuerpos, quienes rondaban por todos lados y la hicieron congelarse.

La risa de Tom comenzó a sonar por su mente y se sujetó con fuerza los oídos. Había olvidado los dementores, lo cual era estúpido tomando su situación actual. Para su mayor sorpresa, la risa de Tom fue opacada por los gruñidos de una mujer diciendo que se muriera, antes de sentir el rostro algo asfixiante que la hizo caer al suelo jadeando por aire.

El dementor giro su rostro en su dirección y el sentimiento se hizo insoportable.

Su visión borrosa casi le hizo ver una silueta sobre ella, una silueta oscura que le repetía que debía morirse y que todo era su culpa.

El dementor comenzó acercarse y ella se alejó de forma instintiva, hasta que este se detuvo guiado por algo y salió corriendo poco después que la silueta de un lobo plateado se desvaneciera cerca de ellos. Juro escuchar pasos a su alrededor y casi juro ver la imagen borrosa de un Draco tembloroso.

Cayó al suelo desmayada ante los gritos de los gemelos.

Curiosamente cuando estuvo inconsciente no soñó con Tom.

Era una mujer.

Una mujer que colocaba una almohada sobre su cabeza repitiendo que muriera una y otra vez.

.

Claramente despertar en medio del castillo fue casi peor que le hubieran dicho a su madre lo que sucedió. Era un milagro si lograba sobrevivir una semana en este lugar sin que su madre apareciera. La enfermera le indico sobre que había tenido una extraña reacción sobre los dementores, pero tal parecía que era causado por lo sucedido el año pasado. Eso la hizo callarse y comentar que Harry también había reaccionado mal a los dementores. Después de perder su primer día prácticamente y tener extraños sueños, camino de forma intranquila a la torre.

Abrió levemente sus ojos cuando Percy apareció tranquilamente apoyado en la pared, como si la hubiera esperado.

—Te perdiste la selección y gran parte de la cena—hablo mientras decía la contraseña para que entraran.

Dio unos pasos viéndolo con duda, a lo que este se encogió de hombros.

Noto un rostro algo preocupado cuando la vio entrar, muy similar al de sus compañeras de habitación que estaban en sus camas cuando ella apareció. Hermione en especial le dio una mirada larga, que ella ignoro caminando a su cama y tomando asiento.

—¿Estas bien?—dijo Angelina con duda.

Pero ella solo asintió y se acomodó sobre su cama sin cambiarse.

Esperaría que durmieran para salir de su cama a estudiar algún lugar, no creía poder dormir esa noche.

.

El día siguiente como había pronosticado, fue bastante incómodo. Ya solía tener mirada de chicos de años inferiores, sobre todo los de nuevo ingreso, como para sumar a los demás del colegio cuando la vieron tan inexpresiva que no se comparaba nada a su anterior seguridad. Era casi aburrido cuando escuchaba la gente susurrar de su persona o señalarla como si no se diera cuenta. Cuando termino a la hora del almuerzo ya había tenido suficientes miradas incomodas a su persona que susurraban sobre que ella era el heredero de Slytherin.

—Son bastante molestos—hablo Percy quien curiosamente ignorando que era premio anual, había tomado asiento con los gemelos y ella en el comedor.

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, comiendo algo que no tenía sabor en su boca.

—¡JACKIE!—grito una voz antes de sentir un fuerte abrazo sobre su espalda, que la hizo pestañear y ver sobre su hombro.

Los grandes ojos chocolate llenos de inocencia de Ginny, la hicieron sentir algo por dentro, algo que estaba bien. Si ella sufría toda esta tortura, estaba bien mientras que Ginny fuera así de dulce. Su abrazo se sentía tan sincero que la hizo suspirar cuando esta empujo a George y tomo asiento a su lado con una gran sonrisa.

—Ginny—susurro su nombre haciendo que la sonrisa de la niña creciera más.

—Estuve hablando con Luna durante el trayecto, sobre esos horribles dementores, pude escuchar la serpiente que nos petrifico el año pasado…fue como revivir todo de nuevo, pero por suerte esos desgraciados se fueron—expreso la niña con calma lo sucedido.

Sus hermanos le vieron mal, pero ella solo se relajó, era bueno que alguien hablara de lo sucedido y no que pareciera ignorar que paso.

Puso una mano en el rostro de la niña con algo de culpa, pero esta siguió sonriendo.

—Estaba súper preocupada cuando me dijeron que te paso algo malo, pero sé que Harry, Ron y los gemelos fueron a buscarte. También sé que Charlie dijo que no estabas bien, pero me alegro mucho de ver que pudiste venir—siguió hablando con calma.

Eso era Ginny, alguien que no ignora lo que otros ignoran, pero que te hace saber que no importa que paso, lo que importa es que estas ahí. De forma casi instintiva la atrajo a su persona en un abrazo algo soso, pero que la niña no protesto y regreso risueña.

Una muy leve sonrisa se posó en sus labios de forma natural por unos segundos.

—Gracias—fue el primer gracias que dijo desde que todo sucedió, lo que hizo que Ginny casi se regodeara ante todo y que terminara comiendo con ellos.

Mientras todos hablaban sobre como Harry se le fue predicho que moriría por la profesora de adivinación, como también había hecho en su segundo año junto a los gemelos en alguna tarde que la vieron, no pudo evitar desviar su mirada al chico que estaba algo alejado con Ron y Hermione. Este como si sintiera su mirada alzo la vista unos momentos, casi emocionado de verla, pero cuando iba a sonreír para su persona, ella aparto la vista con culpa.

Aun no ayudaba en nada a Harry.

La culpa casi la quemo de forma insoportable, hasta que Ginny señalo un postre emocionada. No supo dulce o a algo diferente, pero la sonrisa de la niña valió la pena intentar comer.

Harry no volvió a ver en su dirección.

.

Lo sucedido con Malfoy y Hagrid la hizo rodar los ojos, su familiar era tan estúpido como los libros decían, pero temía que al final todo terminara como en el libro. Eso sería bueno ya que tanto el Hipogrifo como Sirus terminaban con vida, pero no es como si fuera que ella quisiera eso. Motivo por el cual cuando paso al lado de él en un pasillo, no le importo poner su pie para que este cayera de bruces, vio como este alzaba el rostro indignado, pero se congelaba cuando la vio con una varita en mano.

No es que le importara mucho que pasaba en general, sus emociones estaban congeladas, pero la molestia estaba ahí contra Malfoy.

—Deja de hacer drama—le gruño con una advertencia peligrosa en su voz silenciosa.

Este gimoteo algo, pero ella solamente le cambio el color de cabello a morado rosado.

Tuvo un castigo.

Curiosamente su padre le envió una carta feliz de ver algo de su antiguó yo, su madre le envió otra carta diciendo que ignorara a su padre luego de felicitarla por hacer algo contra un Malfoy.

Los gemelos parecían emocionados por ella.

.

_Querida tía Narcisa._

_Usted sabe mi actual condición y mi estado, si su esposo hace algo contra Hagrid por culpa del insolente que tengo por primo, le aseguro que le hare la vida miserable y no podría hacer nada para detenerme._

_Soy una Black después de todo._

_Jacqueline Carlier Black._

.

Realmente una parte de ella esperaba que su madre nunca se enterara de la carta que le envió a la madre de Draco, pero luego de ver un búho el día siguiente aterrizar en la mesa de Slytherin y que el rubio le diera una mirada de muerte, ella solo sintió un peso menos sobre sus hombros. Había esperado mucho para hacer cambios en la historia, dado a su actual condición era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

Ocupaba ayudar a Hagrid.

Vio de reojo a Hermione con muchos cuadernos en sus manos, esperando que su tiempo no fuera tan malo.

Camino cuando tanto Fred como George la arrastraron a su primera clase de defensa contra artes oscuras. Pero aunque ella no notara esas cosas normalmente, no pudo evitar notar que Fred la agarraba más cerca suyo mientras George solamente tiraba de su muñeca.

¿Siempre fue así?

Estaba meditando en eso cuando ya estaban en la clase, viendo con interés como Remus Lupin daba su clase limando los aspectos que claramente sus profesores anteriores no hicieron. Tenía talento, tanto que casi se sintió mal que el próximo año no diera clases o que sería un hombre que había vivido tantos años solo sin sus amigos.

Se sintió casi culpable.

Bueno.

Muy culpable.

¿Cuántas vidas había arruinado?

—Pero dado nuestro reciente altercado con los dementores, estoy enseñándoles un hechizo poderoso—hablo este con una sonrisa.

Antes que un magnifico Patronus de Lobo apareciera por todo el salón. No pudo evitar que un poco de su conocimiento saliera en su interior, ya que recordaba que esto estaba hecho por pensamientos felices. Cuando este revoloteo a su alrededor, casi sintió calidez antes que desapareciera.

Todos se levantaron emocionados del lugar para intentarlo, claramente fallando y siendo instruidos para hacerlo.

Miro su varita con duda.

¿Recuerdos felices?

Claro que tenía, pero no sentía la felicidad de esos recuerdos.

Si se enfocaba mucho, escuchaba gritos y dolor de las memorias de Voldemort como un miedo terrible. Su futuro estaba sellado si no superaba ese miedo, pero apenas si podía sentir cosas.

¿Podría superarlo?

Estaba tan asustada.

—¿No lo vas a intentar?—pregunto de pronto el profesor a su lado viéndola con una sonrisa tranquila.

Probablemente la mayoría de profesores ya sabían su condición, pero su garganta solo se cerró con su mirada. Al igual que cuando veía a Harry, cuando veía a Cedric, cuando veía a Fred…Lupin también sufriría mucho y ella no hacía nada para evitarlo.

Todo era su culpa.

_Siempre será tu culpa._

Susurro la voz de Tom a su oído.

—No serviría de nada—fue su respuesta viendo la varita con odio.

Ella no servía para nada.

El profesor solo suspiro antes de ir con los gemelos, ella intento recordar el recuerdo más feliz que tenía, pero curiosamente ninguno llegaba a su mente.

.

Las noticias de Sirus Black cerca del colegio solo fueron seguidas de susurros a su persona, claramente ambos como atracciones turísticas para niños ingenuos que no saben la realidad. Pero si Sirus estaba cerca, tal vez ella podría hacer algo contra eso. Los gemelos la vieron preocupados cuando su usual carácter serio, se volvió más pensativo y negativo. También de reojo noto como Harry la veía en ocasiones, pero las pocas veces que le vio de regreso, este quitaba la mirada.

Demasiado alejado.

Una barrera entre ambos.

También seguían los problemas de Ron y Hermione por sus mascotas.

Curiosamente lo único positivo de su actual posición es que sus deseos oscuros sobre torturar a la rata solo habían incrementado. Pero se estaba conteniendo, todo en el tiempo correcto.

Luego paso la salida de Hogsmade donde Harry claramente no pudo ir, pero había escuchado a los gemelos hablar sobre el pergamino. Muy en contra de Ginny quien había arrastrado a Luna para estar con ellos. Al igual que Ginny, Luna parecía tranquila a su alrededor sin comentar nada sobre su condición.

—Parece que descubriste más sobre la realidad—había dicho Luna cuando la vio a solas.

Ella solo había encogido sus hombros.

No importaba.

Había sido jalada por Ginny quien parecía una luz brillante sobre la tienda de golosinas e incluso habían comprado algo para Harry. George hizo una broma sobre Ginny enamorada, cuando ella saco otros dos paquetes para dos compañeros que tampoco pudieron ir.

En realidad.

Parecía todo lo contrario.

Ginny había estado revoloteando un poco con Michel un chico con él que ella recordaba había salido en su línea de tiempo dentro de los libros, era raro ver a la niña tan desinteresada en Harry. Tal vez sus comentarios habían hecho que ella lo viera como un hermano en lugar de algo más.

Cuando volvieron al castillo, ella no pudo evitar mirar de lejos a Ron con Hermione y Harry.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver a la rata.

Un animago.

Una luz se prendió en su cerebro.

.

Que la dama gorda desapareciera fue indiferente para ella con una idea en su mente, convertida en un lobo albino rápidamente salió una noche del castillo con una idea en mente. Sirus era un perro negro que estaba rondando por el terreno y de esta forma podría encontrarlo, al igual que otras criaturas temía. Pero esos eran detalles, si bien la culpa la asfixiaba, si se sentía deprimida, tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlos. Correr dentro de los árboles, intentar olfatear un poco, sabía que era la noche antes de navidad. Pero recordaba algo sobre un regalo para Harry.

Debe estar cerca.

No puede estar lejos.

Ocupa encontrarlo.

¿Y luego?

Ese pensamiento la detuvo un poco, pero el olor a un desconocido la hizo reaccionar casi por instinto. Como si fuera una suerte, un perro negro fue visible en su visión, negro bastante destruido por la vida y peludo.

Este pareció verla cuando ella salto al ataque.

Los colmillos del perro atraparon su pata superior y sintió la sangre bañar su pelaje. Pero, aunque el perro era un poco más pequeño que ella, uso todo su peso para someterlo bajo ella. Lamentablemente la experiencia, hicieron al perro arrojarla a un lado y empezar a escapar.

Ignorando la herida se lanzó nuevamente detrás, sintiendo el dolor de su herida, pero sin dejar de correr cuando lo atrapo por la parte superior del cuello y ambos comenzaron a caer por una pendiente de tierra. Rodando como animales, dando mordiscos, fue como terminaron en la parte inferior, el perro gruñéndole y ella sintiéndose muy cansada.

Demasiado.

La transformación la abandono antes de ella saberlo, gimoteando cuando de su brazo y pierna comenzó a salir sangre.

Maldijo su suerte, al sentirse débil, pero al menos el perro parecía tener su atención.

—Sirus—le llamo casi en un susurro, antes que se durmiera.

La risa de Voldemort diciéndole inútil.

Fue lo último que escucho.

**Continuara...**

_Vaya sinceramente no pense que este capitulo saliera a la luz hasta al menos un año más, no puedo decir cuanto durare en actualizar nuevamente, pero bueno algo es algo xD_

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
